Sailor Moon Grey
by Shade Paradox
Summary: Sailor Moon and the senshi deal with a second Dark Kingdom and Shade, an outsider
1. Prelude Shards of Light and Darkness

(This is actually a work I did a couple years ago. Just a friend of mine, lady_cinnibar, much better writer then me, suggested I put it up here.  
Anyhow as for the setting the main part of the story is between SuperS and Stars.  
Hope you enjoy it. :) )  
  
Prelude - SMG  
  
* * * * *  
  
Time: Around 1000 years in the past.  
  
A tall raven-haired man sat in a throne of dark gold. He was dressed in a dark uniform and wore a small black, twisted crown on his head. One hand hung over the edge of the throne and griped a dark crystal staff with a glowing gem griped in a metal claw at the top. His other hand was what his handsome square face, complete with a scowl, rested upon. He spoke quietly to himself, thinking.  
"So. Queen Metalia believes that Queen Beryl is better to lead the attack.. So they leave me to watch over the reserves.. in case they need it. Bah! Why does existence conspire against me. So I have specific instructions to wait till I am ordered to enter the battle, or we sense that Queen Metalia or Beryl has died. Well, maybe Queen Serenity will get a lucky shot in at Beryl. There is always hope."  
  
* * * * *  
  
A beautiful woman with, her white hair woven into two balls and ponytails that almost reached the floor, and dressed in a lovely white gown, stood on a balcony in the Palace of the Moon. She admired the beauty of earth and pondered the relationship between her daughter and the Prince of Earth.  
"It is nice to see her so happy. Her smile is brighter then the light of the sun which warms us so. The Prince is such a nice man and I think he will make the perfect" Suddenly a messenger was announced and approached quickly to spoil her revelry. After she heard his message her finely crafted features turned pale but she calmed in a moment. "So we are under attack? Summon the royal courts. We must organize a defense."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Time: 950 years ago.  
  
"Lord Agate. We have not heard from Queens Metalia or Beryl. We have not even heard of their victory or defeat. I know you have been asked many times through these years, but should we not investigate?"  
The raven-haired man sat once again in his throne of gold and examined his impatient subject. After a few minutes which the subject who his attention was currently on was forced to suffer through, he chose to respond. "I have said too many times to mention, well will wait for Queen Metalia. I will not disobey her. The Sage has been consulted and we have been told we will know the time. It will come in the years following the birth of what the Sage calls, the Gray One. So we will wait. I will NOT tolerate my orders be questioned again. This is the LAST time this subject will be mentioned by you, understand?"  
There was a almost an audible gulp from the subject he addressed but a definite "Yes, my Lord Agate."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Time: 900 years ago.  
  
Lord Agate looked around his throne room. The floors were made of a very dark metal and the walls were made of twisted stone and ore. He admired a row of golden statues included a new statue two underlings were positioning that looked like a former subject of his. He looked over his more intelligent and loyal subjects.  
Argon was a small wiry man. His pale face was covered in wavy blonde hair and his light gray uniform did little to hide his thin frame. His eyes were light blue and his gaze drifted from Lord Agate every so often, but quickly returned to the one who drew the room's attention.  
Tungsten was a strong and healthy red haired man. His eyes were a deep purple and he wore a confident smirk and a blue uniform of the Kingdom. He was a man of arrogance, but even he carefully stood at attention in front of his lord.  
Gallia was a beautiful woman of average height. She had long, flowing, brown locks and the front locks sometimes covered her large brown eyes. Her dark gray uniform hugged her admirable curves well and she drew a few glances that should of been on her Lord.  
Actin was a tall, strong and handsome dark haired man. He was confident, but not arrogant. He was very respectful and totally loyal to his Lord and his blue eyes had their attention focused on Lord Agate. He, like Gallia, also drew many gazes.  
Lord Agate was proud of his secondaries and was grateful for there skill and loyalty. He knew he could easily get others, but, he didn't need any. He did not have much tolerance for failure though and would not hesitate to remove one he believed had revealed themselves to be incompetent. But at that time, those would do. He rapped his ever-present staff against the ground to gain attention.  
Lord Agate spoke, "Warriors of the Dark Kingdom. I know we have waited many years.. and we may wait many more, but we can still assure victory against our enemies and without disobeying Queen Metalia's orders, and make sure when it is our time to arrive, it is WE who will gain power, at Beryl's expense. The Sage has learned about 10 items called the Star Shards. Five of light and five of darkness. For now we cannot reach the points of light, but we have the ability to reach those of darkness. They are all on the planet called Earth and each of you my generals, and even I myself, will use our magic and resources to find them. The Sage says there will be a backlash of evil as we take them, but it will be towards those on earth and not the ones we care of.. ourselves. It will be a long search, but if we gain half the shards we will be more powerful when we are called in and will have much easier a time seeking the shards of light. When we have all ten. Our might will be unquestioned, I will be Metalia's equal, and we will rule the universe as one and all who are successful will be duly awarded."  
"It is time for work and through our efforts we will be rewarded many times over. You will be told what we know immediately and then your quests will begin. Any questions?" He glanced at the new statue and most followed his gaze to it. Then they turned back to face him and stayed mute. "Good," said Lord Agate "Dismissed."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Time: Various times.  
  
The young girl had always had a strange short black line on her arm. She had no home and traveled through the alleys and streets. Her only friends were the rats. On morning she woke in an alley and the mark was mysteriously gone. She wondered about it, but was never a philosopher. It didn't affect her survival so she moved she ignored it. Within a week many were very sick around her. People were dying and that scared her, so she left the city that was always her home and traveled on. A few of the rats went with her. Soon she was hopping through cities. Everywhere she went, the sickness followed. It was soon called the Black Plague by many. She was thankful she never got it, but she and her "friends" had to always be on the move.  
  
There was allot in the works that morning in the great church. One of the leaders called his brother together. He was a normal looking fellow and had always really had only a black mark on his neck that made him stand out. Mysteriously it was not there this morning. It was announced a new "Inquisition" was being created to root out heretics. There was much work to be done and much work to be done for the good of man. What would be called many years later, the "Spanish Inquisition", had been born.  
  
The man pondered the back of his hand.. There had been a black mark there all his life, and now it was gone. No matter. He had decided something and had to tell those before him. He told them he thought the assassination of the Archduke would be required and he went into the details that inspiration had giving him. He knew there was work to do and proceeded the event that would help start World War I.  
  
The King sat in his Royal bath with attendants all around. He was thinking about what the priest had said. Suddenly a servant disturbed him and pointed out the black mark at his ankle was gone. That confused him for he had always had it, but he remembered his royal mind had other things to think about. He decided the priest was right. He would start a crusade to liberate Jerusalem from the heretics. The Crusades would begin for Christianity.  
  
The girl wondered why it was so light out. It was midnight and it was as bright as day. The light came through the window and touched the cheek where only yesterday had been a black mark. Then today she found a strange glowing rock. Her father was afraid to keep it around so had a friend carry it over the hills and bury it while he was traveling elsewhere. Then there was a strange explosion from that direction, and brightness held back the night. She wondered what could do that. Nothing she heard of could do that. It 1908 when a mushroom cloud devastated a forest in Siberia and people wondered. Was it a meteor.. or something else?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Time: Unknown, in another dimension.  
  
A young man leaned against a car and stared into the night sky at the moon. The brown-haired and brown-eyed young man was just thinking.. when a young woman dressed in gray robes and holding a staff of gray energy startled him. He backed away.. then she whispered something to him.. they started a quiet conversation, then he nodded and grasped the staff.. His eyes went wide and he stumbled back. They exchanged word again and she held the staff out once more. He sighed, ran into the house and grabbed something and ran out once more, half surprised she was still there when he returned and that she had not just been his imagination. She smiled at the small and old looking stuffed bunny he held and he turned a little red. She presented the staff again and he grasped it. A gray mist rose about them and motes of colored light flashed silently. When the mist vanished he wore the gray robes and held the staff. She wore street clothes if a bit old fashioned. He collapsed against the car and started fading away.. The lady bent over his disappearing form and kissed him on the cheek and uttered two words. "Thank you."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Time: 22 years ago.  
  
Lord Agate sat on the throne and considered a report. Apparently a gray robed time traveler appeared in a populated area of the Kingdom. He has proceeded to destroy about 15 of his subjects with ease. Then he just stopped attacking in front of one of his female subjects, named Bromia and she prompted stabbed him. He bent over her arm that was impaling him and slowly vanished. It was strange but he suppose it fit the Prophecy that the Sage gave saying she would bear the Gray One so for now she could not die, perhaps almost immortal. Of course she did not know that fact.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Time: 21 years ago.  
  
Lord Agate was not sure what to make of things. The Gray One had been born, but it appeared he was half-human. This was a surprising event. Some day Bromia would stand among the golden statues, but for now he needed her. She was still needed for the Gray One, which she has named Shade. But there were better things to ponder. They had the five black shards and the Gray One was born. Soon they would be able to go into action and have their deserved glory upon Earth. The smiled to himself at the thought.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Time: 3 years ago.  
  
Lord Agate had his subjects assembled before him. The way things were run would change swiftly. Argon, Tungsten, Actin and Gallia were all there, looking as young and healthy as many centuries ago. Gallia stood next to a new person among the group. He was medium height and wore a dark gray cloak complete with a cowl that hung over his head. Underneath the cloak was a gray uniform. He was the Gray One. He was Shade. Argon, Tungsten and Actin all did not like him. He was too independent and he didn't seem strong enough, but the prophecy protected him from them. Gallia made sure she was near him though, whether he liked it or not. She seemed interested in him but whether for him or the power he was supposed to gain, it was not known.  
Lord Agate summoned attention and even Shade's gaze left the wall of golden statues that it often wandered to and focused on Lord Agate. Lord Agate spoke "The attack that began almost a millennia ago apparently has failed. Queen Beryl is dead." There was a few smiles about those gathered "But.. but.. Queen Metalia is also dead." Smiles vanished and there was surprise among the crowd and his seconds, except for Shade who didn't seem to respond. Lord Agate continued. "It is time to get ready. In but a few years I want to be prepared to move in. We will not go in all at once. We will occupy each planet one at a time focusing on Earth last. I want to be to Earth in three years. Prepare yourselves. Dismissed."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Time: Two days ago.  
  
A young courier ran up to Argon. "Lord Argon. We found that Tokyo was a major site of operations for Queen Beryl. Lord Agate wishes for you to commence there and investigate. The search for what destroyed Beryl must begin now. The others are commencing the search for the bright shards."  
In a small quiet, but sure voice Argon responded. "Very good. Time is of the essence. We must hurry. You are dismissed. " 


	2. Chapter 1 Wind Rising: Venus Casts a Sh...

Chapter 1 - SMG  
  
* * * * *   
  
"I want some ice cream" said a young pink haired girl with what almost seemed small pink cones on her head. She walked with a older and pretty blond haired girl with ponytails and two dumpling shaped wads of hair on her head. Walking with her was a man who was a few years older, black haired handsome. They all had smiles on their faces as they walked in Tokyo.  
"I said I wants some ice cream" reminded the pink haired one.  
"Can we Mamo-chan? Please? Yummy ice cream." said the blond with a smile on her face with the thought.  
"Ok, Usako, let's get some. And Chibi-Usa, don't stray too far ahead" he warned with a chuckle.  
Chibi-Usa just laughed and shouted "Race, ya!" and ran ahead. After a few moments she paused in the middle of the street she had been crossing to smile and wave to the other two.  
Suddenly Usagi shouted "Chibi-Usa! Look out!"  
Chibi-Usa turned and stared at the oncoming truck.. 20 feet.. she heard Mamoru shout and start running.. 10 feet.. She screamed in fear.  
Then she saw nothing but grey.  
She thought to herself, was this what it was like to be dead? She felt the warm grey surround her and felt detached. She seemed to be floating in nothing.  
Then it brightened overhead and a moment later she saw that she was on the opposite side of the street and a black haired man, wearing a white shirt and black pants, was rising next to her from a crouched position.  
Seeing Chibi-Usa on the other side Chiba Mamoru and Tsukino Usagi ran across the street to her, while the stranger who saved her spoke a few words to her. When they got there Usagi hugged the pink haired girl tight and Mamoru asked "Are you ok Chibi-Usa?" and he got a stunned nod in reply.  
Usagi spoke with frightened words, "I thought you got hit I was so scared! But then I saw the young man had knocked you down and you both ducked under the truck. I'm so glad your safe," and she hugged the little girl tight and Mamoru did too. Usagi then said with a smile "Thank you so much for saving her sir. We really appreciate.. huh? where did he go?"  
"I don't see him" noted Mamoru "I guess he just left. Maybe he was in a hurry. What did he say to you Chibi-Usa?"  
Usagi nodded "Did he leave a name?" Chibi-Usa just turned with a look of confusion to Usagi who asked Mamoru's question again "What did he say?"  
Chibi-Usa said with a voice of one still in shock, "He said.. he doesn't like roadkill.. it spoils the scenery.."  
Mamoru picked up Chibi-Usa and shook his head in wonder, and they silently walked to the girls' home in silence.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Two girls were standing in a library looking at a bookcase. One was petite and blue haired and was running a finger along a shelf reading titles while the taller one with a brown ponytail tied with blue beads watched.  
"I believe the cooking book you seek is here Makoto-chan, somewhere on this shelf." said the blue haired one.  
Kino Makoto looked uncertain. "Are you sure it would be in this section Ami-chan?" she asked.  
Mizuno Ami replied "I am almost certain. Oh.. there it is on the top shelf. Let me find a ladder to reach it."  
Makoto laughed "No, I can reach it Ami-chan. Don't bother," and she jumped up and grabbed for it, but accidentally knocked down half the books on the shelf.  
One book landed on a black shoe. "Oh, sorry sir," apologized Ami, "My friend got over zealous on reaching a book."  
The black haired man nodded and bent down to grab some of the books. The girls noticed a strip of grey hair in the back that went to the bottom of his neck where his hair ended. He silently gathered about a third of the books and put them back on the shelf in order.  
"Ya, I'm sorry for messing up the order of your books." said Makoto.  
The man paused holding some of the books to his white shirt. "You presume I work here?"  
Ami wore a guilty look "Sorry once more, sir. We presumed with you putting them back in such careful order that you worked here, but thanks for helping us."  
The man smirked. "I just remembered where they were," the man noted as he placed one last book on the shelf, still holding one. "Besides, I wouldn't want this literature lying there where.. you.. walked," and he tossed them the last book he held, the one they were looking for. They glanced at each other in surprise and when they turned back to where he had been, he was gone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A young girl with long black hair stood in the Hikawa Shrine sweeping the front porch. She thought to herself, "Well Rei.. if no one comes to buy charms, we won't make any money to maintain this place. Sigh." She looked down and noted out loud "And we could use a new broom."  
A voice startled her "Sorry.. I only have yen to buy your charms, not broom sticks."  
Hino Rei turned to the black haired man and smiled "Oh, I didn't see you there. Have you come to buy a charm?" He replied with only a nod. She reached behind a counter and pulled out a charm and held it out to him and he handed her a bill in exchange. "Thank you for your business," she said "just a moment and I'll get your change," and she turned back to the counter.  
He said from behind her. "Don't bother.. And as for the charm, I just wanted it for curiosity sake. I don't believe in such nonsense."  
She turned back around ready to respond to his statement.. but he was gone..  
  
* * * * *  
  
A young girl with long blond hair and a bright smile ran to the park bench she usually waited for her friends at, but pauses as she saw what seemed to be a handsome black-haired man in a white shirt and black pants sitting on the bench. She just shrugged to herself and smiled and wondered if she could pick up another guy. Her light blue summer dress fluttered as she jogged up and hopped onto the bench next to the stranger and said brightly "Hello. I'm Aino Minako. What is your name?"  
The man looked surprised for a moment then said with a curious smile. "Greetings. I am.. Shen."  
Minako smiled and said "Shen is an usual name. Where are you from?"  
Shen paused for a then simply replied, "Far from here.."  
Minako nodded "It must be interesting to visit a foreign country. How do you like Tokyo so far?"  
She only got a shrug.  
"Oh come on. It can't be that bad." she argued  
He thought to himself.. that she was distracting him.. Lord Argon was going to attack soon and he should be ready in case backup was needed.. or at the very least, an opportunity appears during the distraction..  
Minako interrupted his thoughts. "Hey.. I was thinking, if you wanted I could show you around Tokyo sometime. I could show you some cafes, a bunch of cool shops," she offered then added, "it'd be fun."  
Shen frowned for a moment after looking around and stood. He turned to Minako and looked like he was about to say something.. then paused. He glanced at her with a curious expression then simply said, "Perhaps.."  
Minako looked up at the sky above in thought and then said, "Great. Why don't you meet me here, noon on Saturday." but when she looked to where he had been, he was gone. She looked around to see where he went, but couldn't see him. What she did see were her friends walking over, there hair blowing in the breeze.  
Usagi skipped over to Minako and quizzed her "Who was that guy you were sitting with, hmm?"  
Minako answered with a smile, "Oh, his name is Shen. He is a foreigner and I'm going to show him the city Saturday."  
"Hey Ami-chan, isn't that the guy we saw at the library yesterday?" asked Mako-chan to which Ami-chan nodded.  
"And he was at the temple this morning too" Rei-chan put in, to which Usagi-chan added "And he saved Chibi-Usa from a truck a few days ago, but he seemed annoyed that he had to go through the trouble."  
"Well he seemed like a nice guy," replied Minako-chan, "I don't think.."  
There was a scream and strange laughter. The wind grew stronger.  
"I sense something evil nearby" said Rei-chan, then her eyes grew wide, "It's a youma."  
Ami-chan asked "Are you quite sure it a youma? Like the ones we fought when we faced Queen Beryl?"  
Hino Rei nodded and seeing that Makoto stated "Well it's time for the Sailor Senshi to check it out."  
Then others nodded. Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, Mizuno Ami and Aino Minako all pulled out strange pen-like things.  
Then names of the planets Mars, Jupiter, Mercury and Venus are shouted, on apiece, by each girl followed by the words "Crystal Power, Make-Up!" Moments later they each are transformed into Sailor Senshi. Usagi quickly follows by activating her brooch and soon Sailor Moon joins their ranks.  
  
* * * * *  
  
In the middle of the lush park stood a strange creature made of ribbons. She had multicolored ribbons that made up her torso with yellow and red ribbons for the arms and blue and green ones for her legs. The ribbons hanging off her white ribbon head blew around like small banners in the gale force wind that tore the leaves off of trees. She laughed a hollow laughter as she surveyed her surroundings, that was littered with unconscious people, trying to find a new target. She shrugged and started moving away.  
Suddenly a voice shouted behind her. "Where do you think your going? You think you can just breeze away after hurting these innocent people. I am the beautiful sailor-suited senshi, Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon I will punish you!"  
"It's not like your the only one here Sailor Moon," pointed out Sailor Mars.  
"Well you can punish her too, Mars," Sailor Moon replied hurriedly.  
"Thank you for permission," was Mars's sarcastic reply then she gave a sudden shout, "Look out!"  
Before Sailor Moon could turn she was wrapped up in ribbons. The creature laughed. "So these are the ones who defeated Queen Beryl? Well no matter, Ribba is going to hang you out to dry," said Ribba and she started draining Sailor Moon's energy.  
A shout of, "Fire Soul" and the flame that followed halted her attack as the ribbons holding Sailor Moon burnt and broke.  
Sailor Jupiter asked, "How in blazes does she know who we are?" to which Sailor Mercury suggested there might of been another henchman of Queen Beryl's who had survived from before.  
"Could be, but lets consider it later guys!" yelled Sailor Venus and then she shouted, "Love Me Chain!" which caused a chain of golden hearts to surround Ribba, but she simply unwrapped herself, slipped out, and reformed a few feet away.  
Ribba laughed hollowly again "I'd love to continue this fight, but I can see.." She paused in her speech and launched a hundred ribbons at the senshi and soon they were all caught. She continued where she left off, "that your all tied up for awhile."  
A wiry pale man in a grey uniform appeared. "Well done," he complimented Ribba, "that is one threat out of the way." He sighed, "But lay off the jokes. You know how they annoy me. You are just lucky I am happy at the moment," said the expressionless man.  
A scream from Sailor Moon started with "Let us..*" but was stopped. Just a look from Lord Argon and Ribba gagged the senshi.  
Lord Argon's whisper was heard through the wind. "At least some quiet from those.."  
Off to the side, resisting the strong winds cam five red roses. They snapped the ribbons holding the senshi, and stuck into the ground nearby. Sailor Moon shouted with a delighted smile, "Tuxedo Kamen!"  
Tuxedo Kamen smiled and his words carried over the wind. "Hello ladies. I was blowing by and saw you could use some help. It's up to you now Sailor Moon."  
Sailor Moon produced a magical rod with a heart-shaped base and started collecting power about her, all the while Lord Argon muttered about the wind jokes, but watched with curiosity. Sailor Moon called forth her power with, "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" and white energy shot out at the terrified Ribba.  
In a few moments, thousands of ribbons blew in the wind, and a few moments later, there was no evidence of Ribba existing as the ribbons disintegrated into dust.  
Lord Argon shrugged. He simply said, "Queen Beryl was incompetent," and he vanished.  
The senshi stood in the suddenly light breeze, just trying to figure out what had just happened. As they stood there, a shadowy figure hiding near a tree, quietly moved away. 


	3. Chapter 2 Wind Rising: Venus Casts a Sh...

Chapter 2 - SMG  
  
* * * * *  
  
In a semi-circular orange booth in Crown Cafe sat Hino Rei, Mizuno Ami and Kino Makoto. They sat there talking over their sodas and waiting for others.  
"Both of them are late. Can you believe it?" Rei sighed, "We need to talk about our new enemy."  
"Or old enemy." pointed out Ami, "Rei-chan, you said it seemed like a youma, and that man who appeared. He wore the same kind of uniform as the Dark Kings and mentioned Queen Beryl."  
"But he called her incompetent. Perhaps he was a fifth King buy had a fall out with her or something." reasoned Makoto.  
Makoto was about to continue when a blur of blonde hair and a light green dress with flowers sewn in, flew into the booth. "Sorry I'm late guys," said Aino Minako apologetically, "I kind of overslept. It IS the weekend after all."  
Makoto laughed "Well, your earlier then normal at least. What is going on?"  
Mina smiled "I'm going to meet that guy again today. We are going to have such fun."  
"Um, guys?" Ami interrupted reluctantly, "Sorry, but we have to discuss the situation with the possible return of the Dark Kingdom."  
The others nodded. Makoto continued from before, "Anyways, maybe that guy was from Queen Beryl's past. Maybe he liked her for some strange reason but was turned down."  
Again there came a blonde blur into the booth and it quickly collided with Minako. "Oops," said Usagi. It took a few moments for the occupants of the booth to get straightened out. "Sorry I'm late, guys," apologized Usagi, "I kind of overslept. It IS the weekend after all."  
Teardrops formed over everyone's heads. After Usagi asked what was wrong Rei replied "Minako-chan just said the exact same thing a few minutes ago. But now that we are all here..*"  
Shoving within the group interrupted Rei. Minako burst out and ran to the door. "Sorry, but I'm late!" she shouted. The teardrops came to the rest once more then they sighed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lord Agate sat in his new throne room watching Argon. Lord Agate, the staff, the throne and the golden statues were all the same, but the room was mage out of some kind of black marble. After making Argon wait a while Lord Agate signaled him to begin.  
"Lord Agate," Argon began, "The first mission failed in destroying the Sailor Senshi, as we suspected it would. We did however prove that they do exist. All 5 senshi and the one called Tuxedo Kamen all made appearances."  
"Tuxedo Kamen," Lord Agate mused, "Queen Beryl liked that one, did she not?"  
"Yes Lord," replied Argon, "and apparently he, and the one, Sailor Moon, were, or are, in love."  
"Please continue Argon."  
Argon paused for a moment but did continue. "Soon there will be an eclipse of the Moon. We plan to lure out the Senshi at this time and through spellcraft, link their powers to the moon, so as the moon is eclipsed, so too will their powers be."  
Lord Agate said "Excellent." He drummed his finger together in thought then said, "Proceed, but one other thing. If Queen Beryl thought Tuxedo Kamen was so handsome," he tossed a 1 cubic centimeter golden cage to Argon, then continued, "We shall ruin that. Dismissed."  
A salute was given and then Argon vanished.  
"Strike One," whispered Lord Agate.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The dark-haired man sat musing in the park. He wore greyish attire that was more suitable for mid-spring then mid-summer but he seemed unconcerned with the heat. He was concerned with the young female voice that disturbed his thought.  
Minako plopped down onto the bench and offered a bright smile, "Hello Shen-san. I was hoping you were going to show up today. I was worried after you disappeared before. How are you today? Are you ready for the your of Tokyo?"  
Shen blinked and looked up at her. He thought to himself, 'Note to self. First the park is not as quiet a place to think as originally thought. Two, if someone wants you to be at some place at some time, pay more attention, so you don't accidentally happen to be there.' He sighed and nodded to Minako.  
She looked mildly annoyed, "You sure don't talk much," but then her face brightened and she hopped off the bench. "Well we'll just have to fix that now won't we," she announced as she pulled him off the bench. She lead him out of the park by her tugging his arm and the numbly followed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A few hours later they sat in a coffee shop. Minako had ordered them both hot chocolates. Minako busily drank hers then stopped as she noticed Shen just looking at his. "Don't tell me you never had hot chocolate before," she said.  
Shen smiled slightly, "Ok, I won't tell you that," and he fell silent.  
Minako giggled, "Well it's not like it's going to hurt you."  
Shen shrugged but took a sip, then drank some more. "Perhaps it is not that bad," he offered.  
Minako sighed, "You don't talk much. You seem to brood a bit. Are you lonely? Have girl trouble?"  
There was a pause in which Shen thought to himself, 'Gallia, yes.. she is trouble,' then said to Minako, "The latter."  
They sat there quietly for a moment until Minako asked, "Well, what is wrong?"  
"There is a girl, who.. just won't leave me be. I find it.. annoying." He smiled wistfully for a moment, "But maybe a different girl and another day," then he frowned, "But for now I'm too busy."  
Minako sighed then offered, "Well, you can have me as a friend."  
Shen smiled somewhat, "Thanks."  
Minako nodded quickly then stood up. "Well there is more of the city to see Shen, Let's go!" and she pulled him up and out of the café before he could object.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Minako walked down the street with a smile on her face. Next to her was Shen with less of a smile but many packages in his arms instead packed so high he could barely see. Minako carried one thing.  
Minako said, "You know with all those stores, I would think you would of found something you would of liked. Oh well, at least I was able to shop. Thanks for helping me carry me things." She smiled at him thought he wasn't able to see it as his vision was blocked.  
Suddenly they stopped as Minako searched for something in her purse. She pulled out a communicator which she kept out of Shen's vision. She nodded and shook her head vigorously a few times then said with energy, "I'll be there!"  
From behind the packages Shen said, "Huh?"  
"Sorry," shouted Minako as she ran off "Gotta go!" As she ran the package she held slipped out of her hands and flew at Shen. There was an ensuing crash and breaking of fragile objects.  
Shen cursed and muttered to himself, "She broke all her stuff," then he paused, "Wait.. she got me to pay for it." He cursed again.  
He sighed and ducked into an alley and pulled out a grey glowing orb. He spoke to it, "Time to work girls and guy.."  
There was a flash of grey light and he was gone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The senshi found a commotion in the park once more. Under the light of the eclipsing full moon they saw 4 figures in light blue robes with yellow lining. Where the figures' arms directed, people fell, drained, or things were toppled over by sudden winds. They apparently had blown their victims into an unconscious pile positions underneath a tall and swaying cherry blossom tree.  
The senshi appeared on the side. Sailor Moon shouted, "You hold innocent victims as hostages and that will not be tolerated. We are the sailor suited senshi and in the name of the moon, we will punish you!"  
The robed ones were not impressed. The wind picked up for a moment and suddenly the robes formed the corners of a square surrounding the senshi.  
Sailor Jupiter shouted, "You may have us surrounded but we outnumber you!" At the point the senshi could see the robed figures were nearly translucent women, almost ghost-like. The senshi were about to fight when suddenly the robed ghosts shifted and Argon appeared. The figures and Argon now formed a pentagon around the senshi. Argon bowed then with the ghosts, he started chanting.  
A cry from Sailor Moon came, "What are they doing?"  
Sailor Mars answered, "Some magic spell! Better attack now before it's too late!"  
"Venus! Love and Beauty Shock!" was heard, but there only came a fizzle of light. Then to the fear of the senshi they felt their magic uniforms loosening. They were turning back to normal forms.  
The chanting stopped and Argon spoke, "As long as the moon is eclipsed, you will have no access to your powers. Soon we will know your true identities."  
Sailor Jupiter shouted, "Go blow off" which only achieved in getting a frown from Argon, but the rest of the senshi were scared.  
Sailor Mercury noted, "If they learn who we are they can attack us at any time, or our families. We will never be safe."  
Sailor Mars suggested, "Well this isn't what I'd normally say but lets move our butts and get out of here!"  
Argon laughed, "And how do you expect to escape?"  
There was a mysterious voice. "In the darkness, in the light, in the loneliness of the night, With the shadows, hide these girls of good, let none see them, except those who should. Block the evil seeking eyes, under the darkness of the night skies," it said.  
The senshi looked where the voice came from but saw nothing, and suddenly their world went black. A dark globe covered them and blocked them from everyone's sight. From within the sphere came cries and one wail of surprise.  
From inside the sphere Sailor Moon wailed, "Why can't WE seeeee?!"  
Sailor Venus sniffed, "I guess we are not good enough to see."  
Two blurs, one black, the other white, and bother small ran into the sphere.  
Luna said near the senshi's feet, "Calm down and get it together. We have to get out of here without them finding out who you are."  
"Right," said Artemis, "Try slowly moving over as a group and maybe the sphere will follow."  
There were choruses of agreements, then a crash as they tried and they didn't move the same way. Argon and the robes looked on still not understanding the circumstances. The senshi finally headed in the right direction. After a moment two cat heads poked out, one white and one black along with someone's foot reaching out.  
Both cats ducked back in and Luna and Artemis said, "Stop! Back up!" There was another crash of bodies inside but they now knew the sphere was immobile.  
Argon looked around and said, "Whoever you are you are just delaying the inevitable. We will find out who they are and destroy them even if we have to drag them out. Wraiths forward!" The robed ghosts moved towards the sphere.  
The voice simply said, "Incoming."  
From a different direction roses hit into the ground before each Wraith. On a tree branch stood a man in tuxedo, cape and mask. "When you fight the values of the Sailor Senshi you will see you have a ghost of a chance," said Tuxedo Kamen to which Argon winced, "I am Tuxedo Kamen, friend to the Sailor Senshi. Ready yourself."  
Argon shrugged and said, "Delivery from Lord Agate." He held out the small gold cage on the palm of his hand. The cage shot forward at Tuxedo Kamen. Tuxedo Kamen dodged it and jumped out of the tree. As he stood back up the cage started glowing, turn around in flight and struck Tuxedo Kamen from behind knocking him to the ground. Argon laughed and called a great force of wind to send Tuxedo Kamen into the bushes. Argon simply said, "Look, I broke your face."  
From the black sphere rose a fearful and questioning voice, "Tuxedo Kamen?" asked Sailor Moon. The senshi heard no answer.  
In the bushes Tuxedo Kamen slowly rose out of sight. He reached a hand to his face and beneath his mask he felt grid-like scars. He took up his cane and was ready to attack once more when he felt a hand upon his shoulder. He spun on the person.  
What he saw was a person in a grey cloak and cowl that hid his face. The person spoke with the same mysterious voice that spoke to the combatants before, "Greetings," he began, "I am Shade." Shade raised his hand and in it appeared a grey sphere. He whispered, "Guide, come forth, aide the senshi. Guardian and Host, to my side." The glowing sphere broke in to three smaller spheres. One flew to the black sphere around the senshi. A second landed on the ground and turned into a vaguely translucent wolf puppy. The third floated in the air around Shade.  
"Who are you?" croaked Tuxedo Kamen.  
Shade paused, "that has to hurt. Anyways.. as I said.. I am Shade. My mission is to maintain the balance of reality and currently your enemy employs me, but I often deviate. I want something from you, Tuxedo Kamen, and you want something. Tell you what, you stand still for a moment and I will remove the star shard I discovered you have. That in turn will release magic that might save your friends and your girlfriend, Sailor Moon."  
Tuxedo would of blinked if his ruined face had allowed, "How did you know..?"  
"Queen Beryl kept records of you people. We know of you and all 5 senshi and know your relations to them. Now stand still," commanded Shade.  
"How can I trust you?" asked Tuxedo Kamen weakly.  
"I don't care how you can trust me. You just better or your friends are doomed," noted Shade.  
There was a scream of fear sounding like Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Kamen nodded and stood still. Shade raised a hand and Tuxedo Kamen's left pant leg shredded to nothing to reveal a white mark below the knee. Shade gestured again and there was a scream.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Great! We are trapped here. What can we do?" asked Makoto in her normal form, "We can't see them so we can't even defend ourselves."   
"I can sense them. I still have my training but it will be tiring," offered Rei.  
"I guess we have to surrender," said Usagi.  
Ami shook her head, "No, we can't give up. People depend on us. We must hope.."  
Suddenly they could see. The edges of the sphere darkened their view outside somewhat but they could clearly see inside and it seemed their enemy couldn't. They also saw something new inside. A ghostly grey cat stood on the ground looking at them with slightly glowing grey eyes. Luna asked, "Who, or what, are you?"  
The grey cat had no expression but they heard a female voice in their heads, which said, "I am Guide. My master is the Grey One. I am here to help. You seek knowledge, I show you the outside world. Prepare yourself to defend. There may be help coming or at least a distraction.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Argon was growing frustrated. Three times his Wraiths had tried to enter the sphere. Three times they had been thrown back. It was as if those inside could suddenly see when before they could not. He began a new approach.  
"Wraiths. It is obvious Tuxedo Kamen will not show his face here again. The other senshi are too adept at defending themselves. Seek the clumsy one, Sailor Moon, by her wailing," Argon ordered.  
The wraiths pushed forward and were pushed back twice more. The third time though they grasped an arm. They heard Sailor Moon's voice scream for help and knew they had their target. The Wraiths kept pulling and soon the sleeve of a shirt was seen.  
Then there was a male scream of pain from where Tuxedo Kamen had been knocked to. It was not Tuxedo Kamen though.  
A tiny shard was shooting a beam of white energy through Tuxedo Kamen and into a cloaked figure. The energy stopped and the cloaked figure, now surrounded by a glowing white aura, grasped the shard. They instantly there were three beams of light in the moment Sailor Moon's voice called for Tuxedo Kamen again. One beam struck a glowing sphere on the ground near Tuxedo Kamen, while another struck a sphere floating near the figure. Then third beam shot into the black sphere. They energy split and flew once more all inside the sphere.  
The black sphere shattered to reveal a glowing sphere, two surprised cats and 5 white glowing humanoids. The energy shot from them forking more and more and flew out of the park. The figures' glow died down and there stood the Sailor Senshi, still embed with some energy.  
Sailor Mercury crossed her arms then shouted, "Mercury Ice!" and spread her arms. Coldness of absolute zero flew at one Wraith. Behind the energy wave snowflakes fell from all the moisture in the air suddenly frozen and some of the frozen chunks that fell changed back to gas before they struck the ground. The energy hit the Wraith and it was instantly frozen solid, as was the Wraith that had been standing only two feet from it.  
Sailor Mars held her arms with index fingers pointed forward, and she called, "Mars Fire!" The fire flashed from her fingers and turned the grass beneath it to ash instantly. The fire struck the two frozen Wraiths and instantly evaporated them. Nothing was left.  
Sailor Jupiter crossed her arms and raised them as she said, "Jupiter Thunder!" White-hot energy shot at the other two Wraiths. The Wraiths didn't have time to do anything as the energy field tore them apart, disintegrating them.  
The finger of Sailor Venus pointed at Argon. "We are going to blow you away!" but before Venus could attack Argon gestured to the tree that the Wraiths had piled their victims under. A strong breeze came and it started tipping. As the senshi's attention was distracted Argon vanished.  
Tuxedo Kamen yelled from the bushes that he tried to make his way through, "Sailor Moon! Use your power!"  
Sailor Moon blinked and nodded. She shouted, "Moon Magic!" and bright energy shot at the tree. The tree glowed for a moment then simply ceased to exist.  
The senshi paused to catch their breath and Sailor Venus complained, "Auw, I didn't get to use my power."  
The other senshi surveyed the damage as Tuxedo Kamen walked over.  
Sailor Moon stared at him, but Sailor Venus asked without a look, "What happened to that other guy near you?"  
Tuxedo Kamen replied, "He disappear in a flash of grey light," then he turned to Sailor Moon and asked, "Do I look that bad?"  
Sailor Moon said, "Huh?"  
Tuxedo Kamen asked her with some misgiving, "You're staring at my face. Do I look that bad?"  
Sailor Mars turned to him with a smile and waved her hand as if this was no big deal. "She is always staring at you, or hadn't you noticed?"  
As Sailor Moon turned a little red Tuxedo Kamen raised his hand to his face but no longer felt the scars there. Sailor Moon asked if there was something wrong. He shook his head and smiled.  
"Hey what happened to the cat?" asked Sailor Jupiter.  
Artemis said, "I don't know but those people are starting to wake up. It is time to go."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Shade paced back and forth in a grey stone room. There were shelves with various artifacts, some chairs and even a desk, which was grey. On the desk sat Guide, watching him. Curled up on the floor near the fire was a large she-wolf and floating around the room was a grey globe.  
Shade spoke. "What happened back there?" he asked Guide, "We all got hit with energy. Host apparently has new ability, Guardian has grown larger and stronger, you apparently are stronger in your mind, and now you say that nonsense I told Tuxedo Kamen.. that you suggested I tell him.. is actually true, and I am the guardian of many realities?"  
Guide answered him with a silent nod.  
Shade asked, "But what exactly happened to me there?"  
A moment later two arms wrapped around him from behind him and hugged as a female voice queried, "Something happen to you Shade?"  
Shade instantly broke away and spun around to face the person as he held two daggers of grey energy. A moment later he sighed, "Gallia.." and the daggers vanished. "What are you doing here?" he asked in an annoyed tone.  
Gallia pouted but had a twinkle of mischief in her eyes as she said, "I was just seeing how you were doing."  
"I'm fine," Shade answered curtly.  
Gallia sighed and nodded. She turned as if to leave then turned back with a smile. "Did you know there was an energy release near the battle Argon had? It was a shard being freed, but Argon doesn't have it. I bet you do though."  
Shade answered with a nod.  
Gallia wore a smile that lit up her face. "Great! I can tell Lord Agate we go it. This will look good for us and bad for Argon." She laughed and faded away.  
A sigh escaped Shade's lips once more as he shook his head and asked, "We?" 


	4. Chapter 3 Wind Rising: Venus Casts a Sh...

Chapter 3 - SMG  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was another day and another place. Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Mamoru and the four girls stood in a flower shop. Chibi-Usa entertained herself with Mamoru as he followed Usagi who was admiring some pink roses. Minako and Makoto were glancing through a section with daisies and lilies and Ami was with Rei at some sunflowers.  
Ami spoke with Rei about something she heard on the news as Rei poked through the flowers, "There seemed to of been another strange happening in the park."  
Rei turned quickly to her and asked, "Another attack?"  
Ami shook her head and said, "No, it just seemed some person had been giving large amounts of money to the homeless in the area."  
Rei nodded slowly somewhat bemused but she wore a smile.  
Meanwhile Usagi and Mamoru were looking through roses, moving from pink to red, as Chibi-Usa wandered off to where Rei and Ami were. Usagi picked one out and handed it to Mamoru with a smile saying, "Here, this one is nice."  
Mamoru smiled back at her and told her, "Thanks Usako, one more won't hurt."  
Usagi nodded with a smile, then after looking over around the area, wore a conspiratory expression and whispered to Mamoru, "Isn't the guy next to us the one who saved Chibi-Usa? I think Minako-chan said he was called Shen."  
Shen was indeed nearby questioning an employee about blue-grey shadow roses he heard about, with the employee responding with that she heard about them but they had none.  
Suddenly Minako was next to him with Makoto close behind. Minako greeted Shen with, "Good afternoon Shen-san."  
Makoto followed saying, "Hello Shen-san. Did you know I..*" but she got cut off by Minako.  
Minako interrupted Makoto by pointing out, "Hey, I'm sorry about having left so fast before but I can get my things that I bought from you, come on." She then pulled him out of the flower shop still before the somewhat surprised Shen could even say a word.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Shen found himself pulled along by the blond girl away from the shop. He silently decided that he would not investigate if a certain flower existed just because the human who told him about it called it a shadow rose. He shouldn't care about minor things in this world and because he had this teenager was now kidnapping him. He was worrying, though, about what the shard of light had done to him. He sighed and looked over at Minako who had an expectant expression on her face and he seemed to recall she said something, he thought. Something about asking where was he staying so he asked, "Why do you want to know that?"  
Minako looked up into the air, "Well, I'd think that is where you put my things, right?"  
A frown crossed Shen's face as he silently willed that his allies did something to help him. After a few moments he said, "Ok.. it's this way.."  
He wound his way by a few street corners as Minako asked him a few questions about his family and friends to which he gave short, vague answers. Finally they reached a small house positioned between two stores. The outside had grey siding, white windowsills and a black front door, all looking a bit dull though perhaps it was because one of the buildings next to it cast it's shadow onto the house. Shen quietly let Minako inside.  
After taking off their shoes Minako could look around the hallway and living room which were all a light grey, with the ceiling colored white and the carpeting was colored black. All the pieces of furniture were some shade of grey and she seemed to be the only bit of color in sight. Minako blinked as she looked around. "Interesting style," she remarked.  
A shrug was the reply from Shen and he said, "Stay in the living room. I'll get your things," and with that he left the room.  
Minako looked around the room, looking for anything that might be interesting to look at. She wasn't able to find much, however, not even any pictures of his family or anything.  
Minako heard a noise behind her and she turned to see Shen behind her holding various items. He handed them to her and said, "This is all the things you bought.." then he added, "That didn't break when your stray thrown item knocked me over as you ran off before."  
Minako turned a little red then said quietly, "I hope you didn't get hurt." She carefully put the things down on the floor and looked around again. She thought for a moment then said, "It seems a little empty here. Just move in? No pictures at all, not even of your parents. Where are they?"  
Shen looked up at her from glancing at the items she had put down. He thought for a moment then replied, "Yes, I did more here recently you could say. I planned to come here for several years but I only got here just recently." He then paused a little more before adding, "As for my parents, I never knew my father and my mother.. is no longer among the living.."  
Minako nodded a bit solemnly and offered, "I'm sorry to hear that." Then, somewhat uncomfortable with the surroundings and not doing good at conversation, she decided to leave. "I guess I better get going," she said as she glanced at a phone and quickly copied the number listed on it. "But I'll call you later in the week, ok?"  
She was greeted by silence for a few moments before he said slowly "Oh.. be well.." She nodded, picked up her things, put on her shoes and then with a quick bow she left.  
She quietly carried her things in the bag Shen had put them in as she walked down the street, and she felt a little sad. Suddenly she stopped and said to herself, "I should go back. He needs someone to cheer him up. Besides his home is a little depressing. I'll go back and help him decorate. Yay!" She then turned back enthusiastically on her heels and headed back.  
She turned down the street his house was on and skidded to a stop between the two stores where his house had been. She blinked, with her eyes wide for what she saw between the stores now was a small parking lot. The house was gone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
In the night clouds slowly enveloped the sky making the stars wink out one by one. As dawn approached they sky was completely overcast and wind blew small items down the street. Down that street Argon floated invisibly. He looked around then pointed at a building of offices. From the swirling clouds above a funnel of wind started to descend towards the building.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ami sat in her room reading a book and listening to the news. She looked up as she heard the news switch to an emergency broadcast. She watched the TV wide eyed as it showed a tornado in the city destroy a building. She looked at the screen closely then used her communicator to call the other senshi.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The tornado, with glowing red eyes floating on the sides of the funnel, was claiming another building as the senshi arrived, all a bit bug-eyed. Accompanying them where both Luna and Artemis along with Tuxedo Kamen, his cape whipping in the wind.  
"How are we going to beat this thing, guys?!" screamed Makoto over the wind.  
Mercury proceeded to take out her computer and punch keys at the same time as Mars tried to sense it's power center. They both answered at the same time.  
"It's weakness is in a spot at it's lower back!" Mercury responded.  
"The strongest point of it's dark energy is on it's upper right!" Mars contradicted.  
"Please make up your minds would you?!" Venus pleaded.  
"I'm sorry. It keeps moving!" was Mercury's apologetic reply.  
Luna reasoned, "Well to stop it we first need to get near it!"  
As if by Luna's command the tornado changed direction and headed towards the senshi, swallowing up all in it's path. Artemis only had time to yell, "Look out!" before they got sucked up into it.  
Moon wailed as she got batted around with the others in the wind, Tuxedo Kamen partially protecting her with his body. Suddenly despite Tuxedo Kamen's protection a light blue gem whacked her on the side of her head. Mercury shouted as the item floated away that it was the power source that just hit Sailor Moon. Moments later a large stone struck Mercury and knocked her unconscious, much to the others' alarm.  
Rei screamed, "What now?!" and got knocked out by a large flying object, and soon as anyone else said anything loud enough to be heard they got knocked out cold too. Soon only Sailor Moon, who simply had continued being noisy from before, because she had never stopped, along with Artemis and Venus were conscious. As the light blue crystal shot into view again Artemis screamed, "Sailor Venus, use the magic boost that you didn't before to take out that thing, we don't have much..*" He was interrupted by a tree branch bouncing off his head, knocking him out.  
Venus made as if to shout something, but stopped and with eyes blinking from the flying particles, she put her hands together and pointed at the gem with her index fingers as she shouted, "Venus Beam!" A ray of light energy about a foot in diameter shot from her pointed fingers to crystal, enveloping it in energy. Venus however was quickly knocked unconscious.  
Sailor Moon fell silent finally and watched with big eyes as the glow subsided and the gem was in one piece, until, that is, it collided with another rock. The gem shattered and the wind about her almost seemed to cream. A moment later it was Sailor Moon's turn to scream again as everyone fell, a thankfully short distance, to the ground. Sailor Moon laid about as still as the rest of the senshi from shock and some dizziness.  
Argon appeared next to the fallen senshi and companions and shook his head. "A waste of a good youma. Hrm. At least it seems I succeeded where Queen Beryl had failed. The Senshi have fallen."  
One of the senshi rose from the ground however. Sailor Moon stood up, a bit wobbly and pointed to Argon. She yelled, "I am the pretty sailor suited sen.. um." She opened her eyes and revealed little whirls in them showing how dizzy she was. She tried again, not so loud, "I am the sailor suited pretty senshi, um, Sailor Moon. I may be an, um, airhead but I'll blow your house down cause you are so long winded, um." She blinked a few more times and just said, "I will punish you!"  
Argon just looked at her trying to figure out how many bad puns she just had attempted. Then he shouted at Sailor Moon, "If you are going to fight, do it right! Don't add those, stupid, annoying, moronic, simplistic, bad jokes with your.. *" He was suddenly and totally interrupted by an energy blast.  
In his shouting he had missed the whispered words, "Dead Scream," which was followed by a purple sphere flying at him, followed by two others. The first sphere blasted him into the side of a building. The other two, a yellow one and green one, struck him right after, and they wounded him mortally. Argon then crumpled onto the ground and muttered weakly, "May there at least be no more jokes, again to.. reach my.. ears.." His eyes slowly closed and his body vanished, having turning into some kind of gas, with only his uniform left behind.  
Sailor Moon blinked a few more times and looked at three figures nearby. She smiled and waved tiredly, saying, "Hey, Sailor Pluto, Uranus and Neptune. Thanks.." and with that she let the shock and pain overwhelmed her and she slipped to the ground and lost consciousness. 


	5. Chapter 4 Earth Rising: Brothers Face th...

Chapter 4 - SMG  
  
* * * * *  
  
In the grey study Shade was bent over, positioning a small grey pyramid in a tiny niche in the wall. Two other locations in the room already had matching pyramids within them. Shade frowned slightly and shifted the small pyramid once more then turned as he rose, satisfied for a moment with his work before he frowned imperceptively, spotting an uninvited guest.  
With a cheerful smile Gallia said, "Hello there Shade. What a pleasant surprise to find you here."  
Shade sighed, "I do live here.."  
Gallia glanced around the room giving no sign that she heard Shade's reply to her comment but instead rested her eyes on a grey cat and wolf resting in a corner. "Taking after the earthling zoos I see," she remarked.  
A shaking of his head was the only reply she got from Shade.  
She looked at Shade for a moment then shook her head too. She then said, "Anyhow, did you hear that Argon got killed?"  
Shade looked at Gallia now giving her his full attention and quietly asked, "How?"  
Gallia smiled and impishly asked, "What will you give me to tell you?"  
His response was a frown and he said, "Please.. just tell me."  
She mock pouted for a moment and said, "What fun are you?" She then grinned, "One day I'll find out," she added though she received no response, so she told what was learned of Argon's demise, "Apparently he was trying to get the sailor brigade's attention by bringing a tornado youma, but somehow they escaped and destroyed the poor youma. Argon then went from being ok to being dead in a matter of moments. I don't know how."  
Shade nodded slowly, "Was Argon's Dark Shard recovered?"  
"No," answered Gallia.  
Shade nodded again, musing "So back to 5 Shards on the Dark Kingdom side once more, now four Dark and 1 Light. Hrm.."  
Gallia smirked at Shade and walked right up in front of him commenting, "Thinking so much could get you in trouble. Let Lord Agate figure it out. Talking about Lord Agate, we are required for an audience with him in about, oh, 3 minutes." She smiled and said, "Gotta go now, bye!" and she vanished, teleporting away.  
Shade simply shook his head for a moment then in a flash of grey light he was gone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
There stood nine females, one male and two cats at the Hikawa Shrine late at night. Among them were the inner senshi with Luna and Artemis, along with a pink-haired young girl dressed up like Sailor Moon. There were also three other women in sailor fuku, all three looking a least a couple years older then the inner senshi thought younger or about the same age as Tuxedo Kamen who was also present. Two of the newcomers stood close together, one dressed in blues and yellows, having short blonde hair and the other having bluish-green hair and blue and green fuku. The third who was nearer the two other newcomers then to the inner senshi had long, dark green hair and a long metal staff that looked vaguely like a key.  
Sailor Moon spoke first wearing a bright smile, "You guys came just in time. You dusted Argon and now we can relax again, right?"  
The one with short blonde hair frowned and spoke, "No, Argon was not the main threat. Right now we have found forces occupying every planet in the solar system."  
The one with bluish-green hair nodded and spoke next, "We found out as the magic hiding them fluctuated for a moment, around the fight you had before the last one. Sailor Uranus is right, there is something more to this then Argon."  
Finally the long dark green-haired one stepped forward and said, "Correct, Sailor Neptune. The armies seem to organize much like it had been when the Dark Kingdom attacked the Silver Millenium. This time, however, they don't seem to have humans. I'd even guess the number of them that once had been human are less then ten. The closest one to a human that I saw was a half-human I believe. He has been on earth and I could only find him for a short moment during the fluctuation. The others I can still find now but he I can not."  
Sailor Mercury sat down and opened her computer and said as she typed, "So what you are saying, is that this is the just beginning, Sailor Pluto?"  
Sailor Pluto nodded, "they have some interest with earth, though we are not sure what. We must go now. I need to protect the Time Portal."  
Sailor Uranus added, "And we have to try to gain some ground against them away from here."  
Sailor Neptune then said, "And you have to keep them from winning here. Find out what they are after and get it first."  
"So long, and good luck," Sailor Uranus said in farewell as Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune made huge jumps and almost flew away from the shrine as the inner senshi nodded and waved.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lord Agate was a thousand times less then happy. Argon was not a fool but somehow he had been killed, and not only that, the Dark Shard that had been Argon's for safe keeping had been lost. Shortly after that he also found the occupying forces on the other planets had been attacked in guerrilla warfare type style. It wasn't very damaging, but the attacks were with the same energy signatures as what had hit Argon, and they were also a sign that his troops had been discovered even under the disguise magic that the Sage had been secretly drawn from Shade without Shade even knowing. Something had disrupted that magic and the Sage had said it would probably fail enough so at least Shade would discover what was going on and it might even fall completely on it's own. He was not happy with all this bad news, but it was time for a new plan. That is why he had his other three Champions before him along with Shade who was, in theory, the subject of his with the most potential. Lord Agate decided he could distract Shade from noticing magic that was cast on him and remove the senshi threat at the same time. He got ready to begin to address his commands and the crowd of subjects behind them.  
Lord Agate stood up from his throne. All in the room fell quite, and gave Lord Agate their full attention. Lord Agate then began to speak and he said, "For all of you who did not know, Argon was defeated and destroyed a few days ago." The announcement was greeted by silence so he continued, "The energy that destroyed Argon was very similar in makeup to the senshi's, so they must somehow be involved with Argon's demise and the minor attacks on our forces in this system. Furthermore Argon was carrying one of the five Dark Shards that my most trusted warrior carry to boost their power. That is now lost." The announcement that a Shard was lost created small moments of sound among the crowd, of concern and anger, that the mention of Argon's death had not. Lord Agate lightly tapped his staff on the ground and it almost instantly became silent once more. Lord Agate then commanded, "Tungsten, " then he pauses and added, "And Shade. You two are assigned to disable the senshi, with Tungsten, who as more experience, commanding the operation. Shade, you will do as he commands. I'm assigning you two together because Shade needs to learn more and his brother teaching him should be more effective."  
Tungsten grinned at that, but Shade seemed somewhat less pleased.  
Lord Agate continued, "Also, Tungsten, the report you read on Zoisite impaling Tuxedo Kamen with his ice crystal. Duplicate that by killing Tuxedo Kamen. Do you understand my orders?" Tungsten and Shade nodded to the question, so Lord Agate then said, "everyone else, you know your orders. Find those Shards of Light. Dismissed."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Another morning Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako and Usagi sat on the steps of the Hikawa Shrine with the exception of Rei, who swept the temple grounds.  
Usagi yawned and said, "Boy I'm tired. I should of slept in, but Mom insisted I get up even though it's summer break and there is no school. Sigh."  
Rei muttered, "I'm not surprised. You are always tired. Maybe it's because of how lazy you are."  
Usagi said, "I heard that Rei!" and stuck out her tongue.  
Rei ignored her.  
Minako just shook her head, "Well at least we have some time out from senshi work."  
Makoto nodded in agreement, "Ya, fighting the Dark Kingdom can get annoying after a while. I'd rather be chasing guys then youma."  
Through all the comments Ami just typed on her computer with a dark crystal item resting on it. Usagi looked over curiously and asked, "What is that, Ami-chan?"  
Ami responded as she typed, "It's a shard, of some unknown material, that Luna found on what was left of Argon, namely his uniform. I think it might be of some importance." The other senshi crowded around Ami to take a look as she pointed to a map on the screen that showed a global map of the earth, and said, "I have been able to see nine other locations where the same or similar energy signatures are being given off. Four, not including this one, seem to be in the area of Japan with evidence there was a fifth up until the last several weeks. There are two in England, two in the United States and one in Brazil. Four of the energy patterns are almost exactly the same as this one, and have a negative energy. Four are similar except instead have positive energy. The last is faint, and has a strange energy pattern. It seems to be artificial unlike the others."  
Usagi just responded with, "Huh?"  
Ami said, "That means there might be up to 4 others like Argon, and they might be seeking out the others. I don't know for sure my information is correct though, because there are many factors."  
"Oh, you are so smart Ami-chan. I'm sure you got it all," said Usagi with a smile.  
Ami smiled back and returned to typing away at her computer.  
Makoto rolled up her sleeves, "Well when the next one attacks here we'll be ready for them."  
Usagi nodded to Makoto, "I know you'll show them, Makoto-chan."  
Rei thought for a moment then said, "I suppose if they attack elsewhere we can use Sailor Teleport."  
Usagi nodded again and almost began to jump up and down at the thought and said, "And after that we can try the food, see the sights..*"  
Rei interrupted, "Usagi, it won't be a pleasure trip."  
Usagi waved a hand and replied, "I know, I know, but we can't fight all the time. We'll have breaks. I wonder what Brazilian food is like."  
Makoto then asked Minako, "Hey, how you doing with that guy, Shen I think."  
Minako smiled and answered, "Oh, we are just friends. I did get lost going to his house before, which was annoying, but I called him and he said he'd wait outside for me there today. I forgot something there and wanted to give him a few decorating suggestions. The place seems a little empty and dreary." She shook her head and added, "I still can't believe I got lost going there before. I could of sworn I was at the place where it was."  
Usagi said, "Don't worry, we all forget things."  
Rei then said, "Oh, like how you were going to meet Mamoru-kun in the park in a few minutes?" She shook her head and added, "You are lucky he puts up with you."  
Usagi smiled brightly, "I'm real lucky he's always here for me. I don't know what I'd do without him." Usagi then stood up, and continued, "Rei is right though, I have to run. Talk to you later guys!" She waved, and the others waved back as she ran off towards the park.  
"Rei said quietly, "Real lucky." She smiled to herself and went back to sweeping.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Mamoru walked through the park, hand in hand with a somewhat out of breath Usagi. There were a few people around but it was mostly peaceful there. Next to him Usagi spoke.  
"I'm glad Chibi-Usa decided to bug Shingo, though I do like her around sometimes. It's nice for just the two of us to be together, don't you think?" asked Usagi.  
Mamoru nodded and smiled down at her. They found a bench and sat down together. Usagi put his hands on her knee and rested her own hands on top of them as she gazed at the trees and flowers. Mamoru did the same enjoying the quiet time. He murmured, "So nice here."  
With a nod Usagi added, "With you." After a few more quiet moments she asked, "What happened to you in the park that night when we fought those Wraith things?"  
Mamoru blinked at the question not having expected it at the moment then answered, "Well I guess I just got shook up a little bit there. No big deal I think. I'm fine now." Usagi smiled up at him. Mamoru paused, then decided to ask a question back, "Usako, if I looked much worse then I do, would you still of fallen for me?"  
Usagi thought for a moment then answered, "Truthfully, your looks got my attention but your heart won me over." She leaned over and hugged him.  
Mamoru hugged back gratefully then noticed Usagi was puckering up her lips at him. He also noticed a few people were looking at him and Usagi. With a little reluctance he pulled back from her. People went back to minding their own business and Usagi pouted.  
Usagi sighed but said, "there will be other times," and leaned against him.  
Mamoru nodded and repeated what she said, "Other times."  
Usagi put her arm around him again. "Always and forever," she said and went back to enjoying the beauties of the park and the company.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Minako turned down the street as she had twice before, and frowned to herself. She knew this was the way she had gone last time, and hadn't found the house there but she was armed, this time, with directions from Shen, which she had gotten on the phone.  
She saw Shen standing down the street, silent as always, and she ran up to him. "Hello Shen-san!" she exclaimed and looked around.  
Shen nodded quietly and said, "Greetings." He was standing on the sidewalk in front of where Minako could have sworn the house was at last time but hadn't been.  
Minako was able to see the house this time, in the shadows of the other two buildings once more.  
Minako frowned and said, "I could of swore this is where I looked for your place before."  
Shen just shrugged. "You wanted to come over. Come on it," he said as he walked up to and into the house. Minako hurried after him.  
Inside Minako was greeted with the same dreary setting. The house being all grey started to bother her when joined with the belief that the house had not been here last time. Something was bothering her. Maybe it was just her memory.  
Shen walked into the living room with Minako following behind him. He picked up a small package and handed it to Minako and said, "That is what you forgot last time."  
Minako nodded slowly, feeling more uncomfortable all the time. Suddenly a beeping went off in her pocket, and she thought, 'Saved by the bell.' Out loud Minako said, "Oops, I think I'm supposed to call someone. There some place private to use the phone?"  
Shen said, "Sure," and gestured to the kitchen.  
Minako ducked into the kitchen and after making sure Shen was staying in the living room, she pulled out her communicator.  
Over the communicator Makoto said, "Calling all Senshi. Sailor moon is in trouble. Get to the park!"  
Minako said, "Ok!" and pocketed the communicator. She then ran out of the house yelling, "Sorry, I have to run! Cya!"  
She didn't notice the mirrors on the wall, that had been near her, vanish.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon dodged another flying missile that had come from a female youma that had cannons for arms. "Help! Tuxedo Kamen! Sailor Senshi! Help!" she screamed as she dodged another cannonball.  
Right at the last moment a red rose flew into the left cannon muzzle that had been aimed at Sailor Moon for a killing shot. The youma's left arm exploded promptly after it tried to fire it's gun. It's face got blackened a little.  
"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon cheered.  
"I will always be by your side, Sailor Moon," was Tuxedo Kamen's reply.  
All of a sudden a red-haired man rose up from the ground, wearing a blue uniform of the Dark Kingdom. He sneered and said, "Auw. How sweet. Heh. I am Tungsten, Lord Agate's Champion of Stone. Sailor Moon, surrender. Tuxedo Kamen.. die!" Tungsten raised a hand and from every direction shards of stone flew up from the ground at Tuxedo Kamen.  
Tuxedo Kamen jumped out of the way and said, "Not today, thank you."  
Tungsten raised his hand for another attack but was interrupted by a young voice. "Leave those two alone!" said Sailor Chibi-Moon.  
She stood off to the side, with the four other inner sailor senshi standing behind her, all posing.  
Sailor Mercury said, "She's right. Leave them alone."  
Sailor Jupiter added, "Or you'll have to deal with us!"  
Sailor Mars then said, "In the name of our planets, we will punish you!"  
Sailor Venus finished with, "We took out Argon. You don't want to be next!"  
Tungsten raised an eyebrow and replied, "You mean, Argon, Lord Agate's Champion of Air?"  
Sailor Mars nodded and said, "That's right!"  
Suddenly a familiar looking wiry figure appear out of thin air next to Tungsten. He seemed to be a very much alive Argon, with bleached blonde hair that was a bit over lightened. Tungsten gestured a thumb at him and said, "You mean him?" The senshi just stared.  
The cannon armed youma took that moment to try to fire her other arm at the senshi but smoke was just emitted. The right misfired because of the trouble caused by the left exploding. As others talked she tried to get her right arm working which was not an easy endeavor.  
Sailor Mercury was the quickest to respond to the appearance of Argon. She turned on her visor to analyze Argon. She then blinked and turned her visor off and on again.  
Sailor Venus asked, "What is wrong Mercury?"  
Sailor Mercury replied with surprise, "I'm not getting any readings at all. Not that he is alive, that he is an illusion, or has any kind of energy. According to my readings he just isn't there. Before when we faced the Wraiths with Argon I got bio readings and energy readings. With him now I get nothing."  
Tungsten smirked and commented, "Looks like they figured your trick out, Shade. Too bad dear brother."  
The Argon look-a-like blurred for a moment then became Shade. He frowned slightly, "They had only begun to figure it out. You gave it away."  
Tungsten shrugged and replied, "Whatever you say. Make whatever excuse you want."  
Sailor Venus jumped, smiling and said, "I knew we beat Argon!"  
The youma tried to fire her right cannon once more at Sailor Moon, but nothing happened. The youma whined and looked at the cannon again.  
After seeing the youma unable to do anything at the moment Sailor Jupiter turned to the other two and stated, "You two are going down!"  
Meanwhile Sailor Moon whispered to Tuxedo Kamen, "Wasn't Shade the one who kind of helped us?" to which Tuxedo Kamen nodded in reply.  
Tungsten yawned and said, "Well if you are done chatting we can talk about you surrendering to superior forces." Shade raised an eyebrow so Tungsten added, "Don't worry Shade, I didn't mean you were part of those superior forces," and Tungsten smirked again.  
Sailor Mars shook her head, "We'll never surrender to evil scum like you!"  
Tungsten sneered once more and said, "Well then I'll just have to beat you into the ground," and raised his hand.  
Shade interjected, "Let me handle them.. Stick to orders perhaps."  
Tungsten made a half-hearted attack with stones from the ground at the senshi, which the senshi dodged, and he muttered, "Whatever."  
Sailor Mars yelled, "Mars Burning Mandelas!" as Sailor Venus attacked with her Love Chain. Meanwhile Sailor Mercury watched Shade and tapped keys on her computer as Sailor Jupiter guarded.  
Tungsten easily dodged the burning rings that flew at him, while Shade seemed to just appear to the side of where he just was, the Love Chain going where he was no more, missing him. Quietly Shade whispered, "Pseudo Shadow Strike." And punched at the senshi. A grey cone of force expanded from his fist and surrounded the senshi, knocking Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury to the ground, Sailor Mercury barely able to keep hold of her computer.  
Shade turned to Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon who Tungsten was also eyeing. He begun again saying, "Pseudo Shadow..*" but was cut off by a scoop of flying strawberry ice cream.  
Sailor Chibi-Moon stood there grinning and holding the ice cream cone she had held before the crisis began. "You're now a mess! Soon you're going to be all washed up!" she said.  
Tungsten laughed at Shade and Sailor Chibi-Moon, but Shade just shrugged, wiped the ice cream off and readied to strike once more. Suddenly events moved faster then anyone could follow though, and Shade didn't have the chance to attack Sailor Chibi-Moon.  
The youma aimed at Sailor Moon one more time with her cannon. She fired and the cannon exploded, the explosion engulfing and destroying her. However the cannon ball flew out of the expanding smoke cloud, straight at Sailor Moon as Tungsten raised his hand to attack Tuxedo Kamen while he was distracted. Tuxedo Kamen saw Sailor Moon's plight and jumped to her as she dodged towards him, away from the ball. Around them the ground erupted with stone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sailor Jupiter was the first up after Shade's attack and she helped the others up. "Come on!" she said, "Sailor Chibi-Moon can't keep them distracted for long and she might get hurt!" The others nodded.  
Sailor Mars got out two slips of paper with symbols on them and declared, "I'll use my Anti-Evil signs on them!"  
Suddenly there was an explosion. They turned to see Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon jump towards each other as the ground seemed to rise around them.  
As smoke from the explosion engulfed the two a few moments later, a groan of pain was heard and nothing more.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tuxedo Kamen knew there was going to be big trouble when the youma exploded. He saw the cannon ball race towards Sailor Moon and he jumped towards her to save her.  
At that moment Tungsten chose to attack Tuxedo Kamen once again, and stones started rapidly rising from the ground.  
Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon met in the air. Tuxedo Kamen saw and felt her grab onto him and he used their momentum to turn in the air keeping Sailor Moon from the cannonball blast. To his horror he noticed the ground rising behind them. The smoke in the air covered over them, hiding them from all others. He looked to Sailor Moon as she clung against his chest to warn her. He didn't find the words as he saw he was too late. He saw Sailor Moon's eyes shoot wide open and heard her groan in sudden pain as he felt a sharp piece of stone pierce his shoulder. A shoulder Sailor Moon was held against.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Shade heard the sounding of pain in the smoke then the muffled sound of two people hitting the ground. He heard Sailor Moon as she weakly spoke, "Tuxedo Kamen.. Mamo..*" then she fell silent, unable to finish as the smoke cleared away. Amid the torn up ground knelt Tuxedo Kamen. Tuxedo Kamen held Sailor Moon to his chest and whispered, "Usako.."  
Shade suddenly felt a great emptiness inside himself. He fell to one knee as the senshi screamed for Sailor Moon and ran to her. Shade was uncomprehending for a few moments, as he felt nothing. Then his mind screamed. However Guide's voice cut through the noise in his mind as she shouted mentally, 'Keep in control. Don't let the Balance Shift destroy your mind. The battle is not lost yet." Shade grimaced and slowly rose to his feet as the crying and angry senshi turned to him and Tungsten.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sailor Mercury couldn't believe it. Sailor Moon was dead. Her wound was too great for Sailor Moon to take. Sailor Mercury tried to keep in control, using all her medical skills but after a minute or two she knew there was no hope, and let the tears run.  
Sailor Jupiter stood and faced Tungsten and Shade, shouting with eyes red from anger and tears, "You, you two! A great and, and wonderful friend is gone forever. You are going to pay! You will not be forgiven, ever!"  
Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus stood, shortly followed by Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mars said, "She was one of the biggest hearted people in the world, but you took her from us. We'll make you pay for what you have done."  
Tungsten shook in mock fear. "Oh, I'm so afraid. Heh. To think I had meant to kill Tuxedo Kamen but got Sailor Moon instead. A pity," he said while grinning, "However if you want to fight I'm in for it. You are just a bunch of cry babies anyhow."  
Sailor Venus looked at Tungsten and Shade grimly and said, "Then it ends now."  
Tungsten smirked but Shade slowly shook his head and said, "No."  
Tungsten looked at Shade in annoyance, and asked, "What do you mean no? I could wipe them out single-handed. They'd be all done and it'd be over."  
Shade shook his head again and simply replied, "We must go."  
Tungsten frowned and said, "No way! I'm in charge here."  
Shade replied once more, "We were to kill Tuxedo Kamen and capture the senshi. You killed Sailor Moon, and a dead person is not quite capturable. Our mission is a failure. We must return to report."  
Tungsten sneered at Shade and said, "You are going down for this, not me. Fine. Let's go."  
Sailor Jupiter's lightning attack zoomed by Tungsten barely missing and she yelled, "You aren't getting away this time!"  
Tungsten laughed and responded, "Oh, no?" He then sunk into the ground, vanishing. Shade shrugged and stepped into a grey nexus, also vanishing.  
Sailor Jupiter's shoulders slumped as she whispered, "Not fair."  
Sailor Mercury shook her head slowly and looked to where Tuxedo Kamen held Sailor Moon, silently grieving, a crying Sailor Chibi-Moon now at his side. Suddenly Sailor Chibi-Moon faded from sight for a moment then back into view. Sailor Mercury yelled, "Chibi-Moon!" and ran over along with the surviving inner senshi.  
Tuxedo Kamen turned to Sailor Chibi-Moon and quietly said, "Chibi-Usa. Not you too. Please, no."  
Sailor Venus took a hold of Sailor Chibi-Moon's hand, as Sailor Chibi-Moon fell unconscious, still fading in and out. Sailor Venus looked to Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars, but Sailor Mercury looked at the ground, saddened that she couldn't do anything, and Sailor Mars just shook her head, tears still running down her face.  
Sailor Jupiter sighed and looked to where Tungsten and Shade had been. She spoke softly, "I guess it's over then."  
Unexpectedly Shade's voice came from the shadows nearby, though the senshi couldn't see him. He stated, "As long as there is Light and Darkness, it is never over. Never give up."  
The senshi, except for Sailor Venus who stayed with Sailor Chibi-Moon, turned to where Shade's voice came from. Sailor Mars said, "She's dead, your brother killed her and you are on his side. We can't let you get away with this."  
Shade gave no verbal response directly to that. However out of the shadows appeared a glowing grey sphere. Shade's voice said, "Host. Suspend." The orb then shot forward towards Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Venus, and the fallen Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon. Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Venus blocked it's path with themselves but at the last moment it dodged around then and touched Sailor Moon.  
Sailor Moon glowed grey for a moment then vanished.  
Tuxedo Kamen shouted, "No!"  
Sailor Venus saw the globe loop away then come back towards her and the fading Sailor Chibi-Moon. Try as she might she couldn't block the sphere completely. The sphere touched Sailor Chibi-Moon.  
Sailor Chibi-Moon glowed grey like Sailor Moon had, and vanished too.  
Sailor Venus jumped for the one foot wide sphere but it dodged her and zoomed back into the shadows, disappearing.  
The senshi and Tuxedo Kamen stood still for a moment, too stunned for a moment at all at all that had just happened.  
Finally Sailor Jupiter's voice echoed into the night. She yelled, "Get back here! Give us back our friends.." 


	6. Chapter 5 Earth Rising: Brothers Face th...

Chapter 5 - SMG  
  
* * * * *   
  
Shade stood in front of a large tower looking up at it. The tower was made of dark grey stone and had an architecture not unlike the castles of the dark ages in Europe. It was about five stories tall and 50 feet in diameter. There was no apparent door and the only windows were on the fourth floor. Occasionally grey light flickered from inside of the tower's fourth floor. Shade looked at it in silence, on hand supporting his chin, his other arm hanging limp.  
Two arms wrapped around Shade. He winced and pushed away pulling one dagger, then making it vanish after seeing whom it was.  
Gallia laughed lightly and said, "Oops, sorry. I forgot about that. Please forgive me. Lord Agate wasn't kind was he?"  
Shade shrugged carefully and replied, "I am not surprised really. I live at any rate."  
Gallia nodded and said, "And that is pretty good considering you screwed up a tiny bit but you are strong. You'll get better. Just remember that."  
Tungsten rose up from the ground next to them and said while wearing a frown, "I hope I'm interrupting something."  
Gallia nodded and frowned while Shade shook his head.  
Tungsten shook his head and said, "Shade you really are a screwball. Heh. Gallia would be better off with me then you."  
Gallia smirked at Tungsten and stated, "Tungsten, you are nothing. He's the Grey One and is going to get oodles of pow..*" She blinked and looked at Shade." Er, actually I think he's cute. That's why I'm with him," she added hastily wrapping her arm around his, not realizing it was the injured one.  
Shade winced, pulled his arm away and became annoyed with the absentmindedness, manipulation attempts and unrestrained arrogance so started walking towards the tower, and idly wondered if he was any better.  
Tungsten asked, "Hey, half-humie, where you going? I came here for a reason you know. Look at me, Grey boy."  
Shade turned around slowly.  
Tungsten said smugly, "Now, as I was about to say, next time don't question my orders. Because of your screw up, I've lost my chance for glory for destroying all the senshi at once. Now I have to go to Brazil, and still deal with you. You only got smacked around a bit, but I got a poor performance review from Lord Agate. If you screw up once more, want to know what I'm going to do?"  
Shade shrugged and turned back towards the tower once more.  
Behind Shade, Tungsten took a contemptuous swing at Shade and yelled, "I said look at me, are you deaf?"  
Gallia just watched this without comment or warning to Shade.  
Shade easily ducked without looking behind him and stepped away. He calmly said, "I am in pain at the moment so perhaps my attention span isn't as long as it should be," and turned back to face Tungsten, "Now if I screw up once more what will you do?"  
"I'll make you have the same experience as Sailor Moon, or maybe something like dear old mom, a broken statue. Heh," said Tungsten.  
Shade frowned slightly for a moment then paused. He finally replied, "Perhaps." He half-bowed. "For now, I go. I need to heal myself. Till next time," he said and opened a grey nexus, stepping inside. In the windowed room in the tower above, a grey light also flashed brightly for a moment.  
Gallia turned to Tungsten and asked, "You really think you have a chance against him?"  
"Sure," replied Tungsten.  
Gallia gave him a smile and stepped a little closer. She talked for a short time with Tungsten before leaving for her own mission.  
  
* * * * *   
  
It was a nice summer day in Tokyo. The sun was shining brightly and the air seemed fresh and clear. It seemed to most to be one of those, ever rare, perfect days. The lovely day went unnoticed, however, to those in Chiba Mamoru's apartment.  
Mamoru sat on his bed, holding his head in his hands, remembering what Usagi said to him the last time they sat in the park together. He was not even sure anymore what he was feeling, with all emotions blurring together. Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako all sat on the floor in his apartment, though Rei and Minako were also leaning against pieces of furniture, sleeping from exhaustion while sitting up. They all had come to help cheer Mamoru a little and cheer up each other, if it was possible. Luna and Artemis were also there to lend moral support to all, while their kitten Diana, slept on the floor next to Luna, unable to stay awake for so long. The ones still awake looked like they perhaps had not slept at all in the last day or two.  
Ami typed away steadily on her computer as she had been for hours. Finally Makoto asked tiredly, "What are you trying to get out of that thing, Ami-chan?"  
Ami sighed quietly and answered, "Well, I'm just trying to do something. I don't know what I can do, but I have to do something."  
Makoto nodded slowly and said, "I know the feeling, but I don't know what we CAN do. Last we saw Usagi-chan.." She faded off, falling silent. Makoto sighed to match Ami's sigh before and asked, "Well, what have you found out?"  
Ami replied quietly, "not much I suppose, though I did discover strangely enough, the 24 hours after the Wraith fight, had many reports of kind people giving large sums of money to poor people. The common explanation on how those nice people got the money was they found it, with no apparent owner."  
Makoto nodded and frowned, "Didn't one of those shards you talked about before, that had positive energy disappear about then?"  
Mamoru spoke, startling the other two, "Shade took a shard or crystal of some sort from me apparently. He took one thing from me then two others, but I don't understand any of it." He shook his head and fell silent again.  
Ami nodded and hurriedly typed on her computer and said, "Apparently the crystals, when removed, release a percentage of their energy. That shard seemed to have released positive energy. The positive energy shards seem to be the only ones not yet released with only four of them left. The others seem to have already discharged their initial energy. I don't know how any of this will help us though."  
Luna spoke up softly, "You are doing something at least."  
Ami continued typing for a few minutes as the others were lost in thought or sleep. Then a knocking at the door was heard. No one moved to answer it and before long the knocking came again.  
Mamoru slowly stood up and walked to the door. He asked quietly, "Who is it?" The only reply was knocking on the door once more. He asked louder, "Who is it?" somewhat irritated. The knocking was the only answer. Mamoru turned and walked away from the door. The knocking came once more.  
Makoto stood up, "That is rude. I'll go over there and give them a piece of my mind."  
Mamoru shook his head slowly and walked back to the door and said, "I'll handle it."  
Makoto nodded and moved closer to the door but around a corner to be unseen by whomever was at the door.  
Mamoru opened the door and opened his mouth to speak. However he didn't see anyone. He closed the door and said, "No one is there."  
Guide's feminine voice telepathically entered all their minds, 'I would not speak so quickly, Tuxedo Kamen."  
Those asleep suddenly started awake, except for Diana.  
Rei said with sleepy surprise, "What the?!"  
In the middle of the living area stood a dark grey, semi-translucent feline, that held a white envelope in it's mouth. She said telepathically, 'Greetings once more Sailor Senshi. I come on the behalf of the Grey One.'  
"Hey!" protested Makoto, "How do you know if we are or are not the Sailor Senshi?"  
Guide responded, 'Simply put, we suspected you were then watched a few of you transform while in hiding. Now if we could get down to business.'  
Rei frowned and said, "Why should we listen to you? You already ruined our lives as it is."  
Guide turned to Rei and said in everyone present's mind, 'One, your lives being ruined are up to interpretation. Two, we know who you are already so you have little to lose. Three, we have your friends and know the one chance you may have to save them.'  
Minako looked hopeful for a moment then shook her head. "Why should we believe you?" she asked, "The Dark Kingdom wants us dead."  
Guide responded, 'True. However when I said we I was referring to Shade, Guardian, Host and myself. Shade has not informed the Dark Kingdom. If you want to know how to tell if I'm telling the truth, I have to say, that is up to you. However you have much less to lose them to gain so the choice is yours.'  
Ami carefully put away her computer and rested her hands in her lap. She then simply asked, "What is the chance we have to save Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon?"  
Guide turned to look at Ami and said with her mind, 'An intelligent question. As you may or may not know, the Dark Kingdom is looking for certain magical shards. The Shards of Light and Darkness. Until recently they had all 5 Shards of Darkness. However they only have 4 Shards of Darkness and one of Light. I believe you have the missing Shard of Darkness. The remaining shards of Light, like the other Shards had been, are carried, unknowingly, by people. It shows up as a white or black birthmark, which looks like a short line. Tuxedo Kamen had one of those.'  
Mamoru nodded slowly, listening intently.  
Guide continued, 'The Shards of Darkness, when released caused disasters, which are known as the Black Plague, the Spanish Inquisition, the assassination that started World War I, the Crusaders and a huge but not well known explosion that covered a large area. I would note that for some these were not disasters, but to many they were.'  
The girls all blinked at that, and were quiet for a few moments before Ami spoke up with, "And the Shard of Light powered us up and caused all those nice people to find money to give to the needy?"  
Guide nodded and said telepathically, 'We assume so at any rate. Possibly the next Shard of Light could cause other good things to happen, perhaps less subtle though.'  
Luna and Artemis looked at each other then the others, but stayed silent.  
Minako asked, "We'll where is the shard that you talk about and why do you need us?"  
Guide replied, 'We need you because the Shard must be given, not taken, like the other Shards of Light, and unlike the Shards of Darkness. Frankly Shade doesn't believe he is the right person to get someone to give it to him. He is wrong but he is sometimes like that. However there are also other reasons why you should be there.' Guide then opened her mouth and let the envelope drop to the ground and telepathically said in closing, 'What you do is up to you. The choice is yours. Fare well.'  
Rei straightened up and objected, "Hey, wait, we want to know more, like what Shade did with Sailor Moon!"  
Guide ignored Rei, leaped up onto a table and out the open window from the apartment building. Those who looked out it after saw nothing unusual on the street far below. Guide had vanished.  
Minako walked over and picked up the envelope off the floor and looked in it.  
Artemis asked, "What is in there?" finally once more seeing no reason to hide that he can talk.  
"Tickets," Minako replied, "Airplane tickets to Brazil."  
  
* * * * *   
  
Ami looked around the unfamiliar airport. Next to her were Rei, Makoto, Minako and Mamoru. They had left the cats behind because there had been no easy way to take them along. They had been allowed little luggage as it was. Luna and Artemis were also monitoring Japan and other places for Dark Kingdom activity and were staying in communications with the others.  
Makoto looked around, "Ok, we are here, now what?"  
Ami responded, "Well the note with the tickets said to pack light because we were going to have to move about. We would also be contacted."  
Minako shuffled through a Portuguese to Japanese pocket dictionary and said, "I hope this dictionary is enough. I don't know any of the language."  
Rei nodded and commented, "Well Rio de Janeiro is a big place. Hopefully someone will know Japanese here."  
Ami said, "Yes, I imagine someone here could help us." She then blinked and looked carefully in a certain direction and queried, "He was in Japan, wasn't he?"  
Minako turned and asked, "Who, Ami-chan?" Minako blinked herself as a familiar figure walked casually towards them and she called out, "Shen-san?"  
The individual paused then nodded, and said quietly, "Greetings."  
Makoto spoke up and said, "Uh, hello. We thought you were in Japan. What brings you here?"  
Shen shrugged and replied, "I could ask the same of you."  
Mamoru responded with, "We were invited here by someone we know."  
Shen raised an eyebrow.  
As the others talked to Shen, Minako looked at him and thought to herself. Suddenly she thought of a few things and murmured to herself, "House is all grey, and it wasn't even there once. Now he's here out of the blue and he never mentioned this place, and he finds us after we arrive.. because.." she blinked and blurted out, getting a moment of insight, "You're Shade!"  
The small talk stopped among the group. The others turned to look at Minako then at Shen.  
Shen simply shrugged, not admitting or denying.  
Minako squinted at him and said, "You dress in shades of grey, you're house vanished and Shade can do illusions and you just happened to be here when we got here."  
Shen shrugged again and said, "I have things to do other then discuss what you believe to be true." He reached into a pocket and pulled out a sealed envelope and handed it to Minako, and smiling mysteriously he continued, "However I was asked to give this to you." He then turned and started walking away.  
Minako handed Ami the envelope and ran after Shen. After he turned a corner in the building however, she lost him.  
Meanwhile Ami looked at the envelope and read aloud, "To those who sail."  
Makoto prompted, "Well, just open it and read it."  
As Minako came back to the group, Ami started reading the letter, which said:  
  
'To Whom It May Concern,  
If you leave the airport by the north exit, go east for twoblocks, north for one and east one more you will find a travel agency. They have been paid for a guide to lead a group of five to a certain village. They will know this group by the four females wearing varied and colorful version of sailor uniforms. The male in the group wears normal clothing except for a small mask he's wearing because of a bet. This group is from a sailing club on a summer trip. The guide will not bother the group on the outfits or other things because the group may take offense. The guide cannot speak the group's native language but the group should know some English, which the guide knows some of. Upon reaching the village the guide's work will be done as the group will meet up with another acquaintance. Travel ETA is as soon as possible and the guide will take care of provisioning.  
On a side note it seems the guide does not know much of the group's home country or celebrity figures from there.  
Be ever quick and wary. Do not mention me.  
  
Signed,  
S.'  
  
Rei shook her head and said, "We are supposed to go in uniform?"  
Mamoru nodded solemnly and replied, "Except for me apparently. I am only to have the mask. Of course this is assuming this is from Shade."  
Makoto asked, "So is Shen Shade then?"  
Ami responded, "It would appear so or at least Shen knows him."  
Minako sighed and added, "I suppose it makes a bit more sense now."  
"Yay," said Makoto as she heaved her duffel bag over her shoulder. She then advised, "It seems that we have a long trip ahead of us, we better head out now."  
The others nodded and moved to follow Makoto's lead.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars and Mamoru all sat shoved together in a large tan Jeep along with their guide as the Jeep rolled down the dirt road. Their guide was a short man with a name they could not seem to get right. He also spoke enough English so that the others who knew some English could communicate with him somewhat, but over all they just let him drive to their destination in peace while they talked among themselves in their more familiar language.  
Sailor Venus asked, "This seems a nice place, but why are there so many trees down?"  
Sailor Mercury replied without looking, "Deforestation I imagine," typing away at her computer.  
Sailor Jupiter shook her head and pointed outside. She said, "I think she meant why are all those trees and branches lying on the ground?"  
Sailor Mercury looked up and outside, blushing a little because she had been caught not paying attention. "Oh. Oh my. I'm not quite sure why," she replied.  
Sailor Mars responded with, "Well maybe we should ask..*" Sailor Mars suddenly got interrupted as the Jeep started to shake more heavily then usual.  
Sailor Venus asked the driver in English, "What is wrong?"  
The driver shrugged his shoulders helplessly. He pulled the car to a stop and his eyes went wide as the shaking continued. He shouted in English, "Ground shake? One here?"  
Mamoru shouted to the senshi. "Keep on your toes and watch for falling objects."  
Sailor Mars pointed outside down the road in front of them and asked, "What about things rising up?"  
The occupants of the Jeep looked down the road in fear and dismay as a very large earthen form rose from the ground.  
Mamoru and the senshi jumped out of the car, while the driver ducked under the front seat. They stepped in front of the giant stone creature that was becoming, only vaguely, humanoid.  
Sailor Mercury turned on her visor as she looked at the creature and announced, "It has readings similar to the tornado we faced from become, including power source. I think this youma might have caused the earthquake."  
Sailor Jupiter responded with, "Well we'll just have to start some stone breaking then," as she pounded her hands together.  
Mamoru looked at the Jeep and hopped in the front seat and shouted, "I'm going to keep an eye on the Jeep and our guide! If you need a quick exit just shout!"  
"We won't need that though," replied Sailor Venus, "We beat the tornado and we can beat this."  
"Well the situation was different then," noted Sailor Mars, "Watch this thing carefully!"  
The senshi nodded and waited for the thing to attack. It just stood there.  
Sailor Mercury scanned the area with her visor and paused. Shen then warned, "Look out guys, some of these trees are illusionary!"  
One of the nearby trees suddenly faded away to reveal Shade with his arms hanging at his side and Tungsten smirking. Tungsten commented, "Good job, brother. I'm glad we can always count on you. Twit."  
Shade shrugged quietly, "That visor is becoming annoying." He stretched out a hand towards Sailor Mercury as a few more trees vanished to reveal four man-sized stone statues. Shade then recited, "Shadows of Darkness, Shadows of Light, Shadows of the deep black Night. Unto this one who chooses to Fight, Remove her sense and ability of Sight." As he finished he gestured and a globe of darkness engulfed Sailor Mercury's head.  
"I can't see anything!" said Sailor Mercury in an alarmed fashion.  
"Hey, pick on someone your own size!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.  
Tungsten shook his head and said, "Heh. How about we have someone your size pick on you." He glanced at the large creature and commanded, "Elemental, continue to the village." He then looked at the statues, "Gargoyles, kill the senshi and the humans in the vehicle. There is no glory left in me doing it myself." He then started to sink into the group then stopped and said, "Oh ya, dear brother, you are with me. The Gargoyles can handle them and I don't want you screwing this up now. Meet me at the village."  
Shade shrugged and whispered, "Call of Shadows," which opened up a gray nexus to somewhere else. He stepped through it and it closed behind him, vanishing. Tungsten then disappeared into the ground.  
Sailor Mars muttered, "Hey, they can't even do their own dirty work." She turned to Sailor Mercury with an Anti-Evil sign in hand and said, "Watch my back guys, I'll get rid of the globe."  
Before Sailor Mars could apply the sign however, the globe simply faded away to reveal a much relieved Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mercury said, "Thank you," followed shortly by, "Look out!"  
All the senshi ducked as two of the previously inanimate statues flew low overhead with stone bat-wings, while the other two approached the senshi on the ground, as the elemental finally sunk into the ground a distance away, causing a low rumbling noise.  
Sailor Jupiter stood up and wiped some dirt off her face. She then asked, "What are we waiting for? Let's get these guys." She then launched an electric charge at one of the Gargoyles, which bounced right off it.  
Sailor Mars launched circular rings of flame at one of the Gargoyles that stood on the ground. She watched the rings as they deflected harmlessly off the stone creatures and said, "This isn't working! We need a plan!"  
Sailor Venus ducked as the flyers came back once more and hastily added to what Sailor Mars said with, "And fast!"  
Sailor Mercury suggested, "We could erode them in a way."  
Sailor Mars asked, "What? Doesn't that take a long time?"  
Sailor Mercury replied, "Sometimes. Sailor Mars, please try to heat up the two on the ground."  
"Right," said Sailor Mars. Then she shouted, "Fire Soul!" and shot flame at the two grounded statues. Most of the flame was turned aside but they were much warmer, the senshi feeling the heat coming off the Gargoyles from a distance as the creatures tried to get close enough to attack.  
The Gargoyles walked right into Sailor Mercury's ice attack. They halted for a moment then moved forward again. Suddenly there was a loud cracking sound and one of the Gargoyles legs broke off. It then lost it's balance and fell over, shattering.  
"Wow!" exclaimed Sailor Venus, "I guess the extreme temperatures don't work with them." She then gave the other one a high kick. It fell over onto the ground much like the previous one and broke apart.  
Sailor Mars yelled, "Two down and two to go. Fire..*" She suddenly got interrupted as one of the fliers rammed into her, knocking her to the ground, breathless.  
"Sailor Mars!" shouted Sailor Venus. She then pointed at one of the flying Gargoyles but had to duck again before she could do anything.  
"I will give us some cover," Sailor Mercury volunteered before shouting, "Shabon Spray!" In moments the air and ground was covered in a think fog, centered on the flying creatures.  
Sailor Jupiter shouted, "No where to run, youma! Supreme Thunder!" She let go an electrical charge at one of the now confused Gargoyles. With the wet mist in the air to help conduct the electricity, the Gargoyle got struck with no obvious effect other then stunning it. However it then fell to the ground, because it no longer was maintaining flight, and it hit what was left of the two grounded Gargoyles and was broken apart by the impact.  
The last Gargoyle flew closer to the ground and tried to get in close enough to attack again. However Sailor Venus pointed into the air and at the creature and shouted, "Love Me Chain!" A chain of glowing hearts shot at the Gargoyle and wrapped around it, pinning it's wings. The Gargoyle crashed to the ground at Sailor Jupiter's feet.  
The Gargoyle had many cracks in it but still held itself together. It stood up and tried to ready itself to attack once more. It lost the chance though, when Sailor Jupiter gave it a roundhouse kick to the head and knocked the head from the rest of the statue, which proceeded to fall to the ground.  
Sailor Mercury knelt by Sailor Mars and asked, "Do you feel ok?"  
Sailor Mars nodded mutely, grimacing somewhat as she stood up.  
Sailor Venus walked over, panting slightly and said, "It's a good thing you noticed the trees were illusionary, Sailor Mercury."  
Sailor Mercury replied, "Actually I checked only after I saw a grey wolf walking into one. They illusions were well disguised and I'm not sure I would of noticed if not for the wolf walking through it."  
Sailor Venus scratched her head and commented, "I didn't know wolves were found here."  
Sailor Jupiter came over and interrupted with, "Come on, we better check on the guys."  
The others nodded and made their way to the car. 


	7. Chapter 6 Earth Rising: Brothers Face th...

Chapter 6 - SMG  
  
* * * * *   
  
The four senshi sat in the Jeep as the guide, along with Mamoru, tried to push it through a large mud puddle. Sailor Venus totally enjoyed herself as she attempted to steer the Jeep as directed by the guide's shouted instructions. Meanwhile the other three talked quietly in the back seat.  
Sailor Mars asked, "Ok, do we know anything about where we are going?"  
Sailor Mercury shook her head and answered, "Not really beyond that it is a relatively small village that doesn't even appear on normal maps."  
"Hey Sailor Mars," said Sailor Jupiter, "Were you ever able to get any kind of reading from the Fire on Shade?"  
Sailor Mars responded with a shake of her head and said, "The Great Fire didn't even acknowledge that he exists now or has ever existed. It's as if he himself is just a figment of everyone's imagination. It's very strange."  
"I'd say HE is very strange," said Sailor Jupiter, "And I wouldn't be surprised if he is leading us into a trap."  
Sailor Mercury nodded and said, "But we seem to have little choice but to trust him."  
"What a predicament," said Sailor Mars sourly.  
Suddenly an eek was heard from the front seat as the Jeep suddenly shot forward. Sailor Venus yelled, "Brake! Brake! Brake! There!"  
As suddenly as the Jeep shot forward it stopped. Sailor Jupiter muttered with her face buried into the seat in front of her, "Smooth move, Sailor Venus."  
Sailor Venus turned back to face the others and put a hand in front of her mouth. "Oops, sorry guys," she apologized.  
The doors on either side of the Jeep opened to reveal two muddy figures. Mamoru wiped his face and said, "I guess we, and you, will have to deal with it."  
Sailor Venus covered her mouth again and said, "You don't mean.." She then moved to the middle of the seat as the two guys climbed in door and she asked, "Can't we talk about this? Guys?"  
As they pulled away the sounds of indignant protest faded off into the distance.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Once again Shade stood in front of the dark and foreboding tower that he called home. The grey glow that came from the windows far above was brighter however and pulsated slowly. Shade crossed his arms as he studied the structure.  
"You know I'm much nicer to look at then that dull old tower," said Gallia as she appeared behind him.  
Shade just shrugged, offering no opinion.  
Gallia said in response to the shrug, "You really should be more friendly. To me at any rate, the others don't really matter."  
"So you say," said Shade, "Everything matters in the large scheme of things I believe."  
Gallia shook her head and said, "With the power you are destined to have you shouldn't bother worrying about them." She then changed the subject and commented, "You know, the last audience with Lord Agate was the first time I have ever seen you looking at least somewhat upset. I guess you missed Lord Agate destroying the statue of your mother when he was talking to your brother after dismissing you following your punishment."  
Shade noted quietly, "You could say I was less then pleased.."  
Gallia nodded and said, "Well maybe when you reach your full strength you could tell them exactly how happy were about that."  
Shade agreed somewhat, "Perhaps.. but not even prophecies are guaranteed.."  
Gallia noted, "The Sage has never been wrong."  
Shade simply shrugged and said, "Or she covers her mistakes well."  
"You shouldn't doubt her Shade," warned Gallia, "She has more experience then you and me."  
"I don't think anything is for sure," Shade replied.  
"You should have more confidence you know," Gallia said before moving onto a different topic. "You know I never did understand why you built that tower with that particular stone. I know it retains magic well, but it's a pain to work with," she commented.  
Shade said, "Well it helps hinder teleportation and hostile magic."  
"Well it would work much better if you hadn't put those windows in it. I've been able to telepor6 in there relatively easily a few times," commented Gallia.  
"There is logic to it," Shade said simply.  
"There doesn't seem to be any logic involved with you, brother," countered Tungsten as he rose from the ground nearby.  
Shade ignored the comment and instead said, "I heard you betrayed mother a second and final time.. half-brother.."  
"Listen to that Gallia, he's reminding us of his inferior bloodline. Heh," Tungsten said to Gallia, before he turned to Shade and said, "So? It's too late to do much about either and Lord Agate thought it was a fitting..*" He suddenly did a double-take for a moment and demanded, "How did you know that I was the one who turned her in for dallying with the humans?"  
Shade shrugged and replied, "I have my ways, now if you two don't mind I'm going to finished my experiment."  
"Hey, answer me, loser," shouted Tungsten.  
Gallia asked, "What experiment is that?"  
Shade responded with, "I plan to teleport the tower."  
Gallia's eyes went wide but Tungsten just laughed and ridiculed, "You really are stupid if you think you can do that. Must be your human blood showing through. Even a ten year old knows you can't even teleport if you are holding an average sized rock of the stuff your tower is made of. You have no chance of teleporting that tower. Lord Agate should toss you for even thinking you could. And I thought you couldn't get any dumber."  
Shade gave no real response. He started to murmur words to himself as he lifted his left hand towards the center of the tower. Out of the three tower windows shot a ray of grey energy reaching off into the distance. As Gallia and Tungsten watched in silence Shade lifted his other hand to point a little above the tower. The rays of grey light then bent their paths to conjoin at the point above the tower that Shade gestured towards.  
Tungsten muttered, "Nice tricks," but kept watching as a huge nexus to somewhere else began to slowly be pulled open where the three grey energy beams convened. When the nexus reached about twice the width of the tower Shade began to slowly lower both hands towards the ground. The nexus slowly moved down and started to engulf the tower.  
"He's actually doing it," murmured Gallia as half the tower vanished into the nexus. Within a half of a minute the tower was fully engulfed, and the nexus drew to a close and took some of the ground with it.  
Shade frowned and said, "That did not go exactly to plan. I will have to investigate."  
Gallia blurted out, "You teleported it. I don't believe it."  
"Heh. Funny, neither do I. Shade, we have a mission to complete. Stop playing with your illusions and get on with the mission," Tungsten ordered. He then sunk into the ground and disappeared.  
Gallia bent over and picked up a stone. She then tossed it to where the tower had been. The stone hit nothing but the ground. "That is no illusion. You teleported that which could not be teleported," she said still a bit surprised.  
Shade shrugged and said in response, "I just used a different method then the norm, and it didn't end up exactly where I had wanted it."  
Gallia walked up to Shade and tried to put her arms around him and said, "Now imagine if you had more experience with your power." Shade stepped out and away from her grasped and she warned, "You shouldn't resist me Shade. One way or another, you will be mine."  
Shade turned and looked at Gallia for a moment surprised somewhat at her sudden bluntness and her serious look. He finally said, "If it is destined.. perhaps.. otherwise.." He didn't bother to say the rest of the sentence.  
Gallia smirked and commented, "The Sage isn't the only one who can predict the future."  
Shade shrugged and said, "I have an obligation to keep. Good bye," then turned away. He then quietly said, "Call of Shadows," and a grey vertical line appeared in the air. A horizontal line appeared in the middle and pulled open a nexus in a vaguely diamond shape. It led to the same place of varying greys in which the tower had disappeared. Shade silently stepped through and the nexus collapsed behind him.  
Gallia stood there for a few moments to think. She then teleported away to start to ready for her own plans to go into action.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Jeep and riders, after many hours of boredom finally arrived at their destination. They had pretty much avoided any questions their driver had about what had happened earlier by claiming to not understand his question or that he must of hit his head too hard when he ducked under the seat at the sight of another car. He finally decided to drop it and was very relieved when they arrived at their destination.  
They found themselves in a small, hut filled village. There were a few animals milling about the village but strangely only one person and at first glance he definitely did not look like they would expect a villager to look like. Sailor Venus recognized the man sitting on the ground first and shouted out, "Hey Shen!"  
Shen put down the notebook he had been writing and glanced up. He stood up and said, "Hello. I am glad you were able to make it." He then spoke to the guide fluently in the guide's native tongue for a few moments. The guide nodded and quickly took out Mamoru's and the senshis' few things from the Jeep.   
Sailor Mercury watched the guide unload their things for a few moments then turned to Shen and said, "I suppose we are at our destination then."  
Shen nodded then said a few more things to the guide as the guide finished unloading the Jeep.  
The guide then turned to the senshi, smiled and said, "Have a nice day," in English. He then climbed into the Jeep and drove off as the senshi waved uncertainly.  
Sailor Jupiter quietly whispered to Sailor Mars, "If this is a trap, looks like we'll have to fight our way out."  
Sailor Mars whispered back, "We can teleport away too if it gets to bad," and Sailor Jupiter nodded in agreement.  
As the two whispered Sailor Venus turned back to Shen and asked, "So, well, what is going on here? Where is everyone?"  
Shen opened his notebook and glanced within. He then said idly, "This is a small village of simple people. Simple people with a difficult problem. It seems on of their gods made an appearance recently and caused a bit of damage. The desperately have been trying to discover what it wants. Unknown to them, one who will claim to be a servant of the great earth dweller will give it's demands. He will ask for the child, with the white mark of the earthen beast, to become his willing disciple or else the village shall be destroyed. Sadly, the messenger has no intention of keeping his end of the bargain to leave the village alone even if the child comes willingly." He then shook his head and closed the notebook once more.  
Sailor Mercury inquired, "Where is the child and what is your role in this?"  
Shen casually gestured behind himself and said, "The child is in there with his father, mother, older sister, and grandfather. Like everyone else they are afraid to leave their hut." He then paused before he added, "As for me, I could be an anthropologist.."  
"Somehow I doubt you are though," commented Sailor Mars.  
Shen just shrugged.  
Sailor Venus said, "I don't suppose they speak Japanese or English, huh?"  
Shen agreed, "You are correct."  
"Well, what now, then?" asked Sailor Jupiter.  
Shen shrugged again and suggested, "I would concentrate on standing." The suggestion was greeted with a few confused looks, but understanding came when the ground began to shake.  
Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars held onto each other to keep their balance while Sailor Mercury crouched on the ground. Sailor Jupiter went into a fighting stance to keep her balance as Mamoru swiftly became Tuxedo Kamen and stood tall on his own. Shen just stood how he had before and seemed to be unaffected by the quake. They heard shouts of fear from the huts, as a mound of earth began to rise in the middle of the village and took on a vaguely humanoid form. The more familiar form of Tungsten rose beside it.  
Sailor Mars motioned for everyone to find a place to hide and they all found a place with cover. Shen however just stepped around a corner and was gone.  
Tungsten muttered quietly though his voice was magically carried throughout the area, "Where is that loser? Oh Shade, where are you?"  
"Here," came the answer from Shade, who stood in the shadow of a hut.  
Tungsten smirked and said, "About time," then turned away from Shade. He spoke louder, to the whole area, and said, "Hear me! I am a messenger of the great earth shaker! Listen and listen well."  
Shade idly said, "You know of course that they don't understand what you are saying, correct?"  
Tungsten growled at Shade and said, "Ok wise guy, what do they understand?"  
Shade shrugged and said, "A mostly unknown language shared by themselves and a few other tribes in the area."  
"Why didn't you tell me that before?" demanded Tungsten.  
Shade answered, "You didn't ask. I assumed you were doing research on the situation."  
Tungsten asked, "What do you think I have you here for? Good for nothing little brother. Have you at least kept a lookout for the senshi?"  
Shade nodded as he looked in the direction that the senshi had hid themselves in. He said nothing however.  
Tungsten smirked and said, "Maybe you will be able to do something right. I won't hold my breath though. Now if these weak humans can't understand me then I will just have to flush them out."  
From a hiding place Sailor Mars whispered aloud, "What should we do now?"  
Guide's voice echoed in their heads without warning and she said, 'You should do something soon or the opportunity to save Sailor Moon, or at least have a chance, will be lost. Protect the child and his family.'  
Sailor Venus asked, "How old is the kid, and has anyone seen Tuxedo Kamen?"  
Tuxedo Kamen was no where to be seen but Guide appeared at the senshi's feet and answered the first question with, 'He is five years old.'  
Suddenly there was a great rumbling. The hut the young boy and his family were in burst apart as a large column of stone rose in the middle of it, sending the adults scrambling off in one direction, and the two children in another. The little boy and eight-year-old sister ran for a neighboring hut but found themselves blocked by Tungsten himself.  
As Tungsten he heard a shout from Sailor Jupiter who yelled, "Stop right there and leave those kids alone!"  
Sailor Venus said, "We are the beautiful sailor suited senshi for love and justice!"  
"In the name of our planets, and the Moon," continued Sailor Mercury.  
"We will punish you!" finished Sailor Mars as she pointed at Tungsten.  
Tungsten laughed and commented, "Glad I can count on you, Shade. Good job on watching for the senshi."  
Shade replied, "You said watch for the senshi, not what to do we I saw them." He smiled slightly under his hood.  
"I'm glad I'm only half related to you. You sure inherited all of the human's intelligence," sneered Tungsten. He the turned to the elemental and ordered, "You, stick to the plan." In response the elemental sunk into the ground. He then turned again to Shade and said, "Now watch a real pro take on the senshi and get the Shard. Keep your useless self out of this, brother."  
"Half brother," Shade reminded.  
"How could I forget," responded Tungsten as he smirked once more. Then he shouted, "Get back here as he saw the older sister grabbing her brother and running away from Tungsten towards the trees at the border of the village. He moved to run after them but a red rose flew suddenly from nearby to hit his hand, nicking it. Tungsten spun to the direction the rose came from and narrowed his eyes.  
Tuxedo Kamen stood next to the corner of a hut, and held another rose in his hand. He told Tungsten, "You have done too much harm for this life time. Playing with people's lives is evil and you must be stopped."  
"Get out of the way or join Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen," Tungsten ordered as he marched forward launching sharp stones at Tuxedo Kamen who ducked out of the way.  
"We have to stop him!" proclaimed Sailor Mars. The others nodded and all launched their various attacks at Tungsten. He shrugged them off, not seeming to be affected, though his uniform smoldered slightly as Mars's fire attack had been last to hit him.  
Tungsten kept moving towards the children who found themselves unable to reach the woods as stone walls came up behind the first few trees blocking their escape. The stopped under a large tree and turned to face Tungsten, the girl standing protectively in front of her younger brother. She yelled something at Tungsten.  
"She said to leave them alone. They have followed the practices," Shade said helpfully.  
Tungsten paused and muttered before he said, "You can speak their language? Why didn't you tell me?"  
Shade shrugged and asked in response, "Why didn't you ask me?"  
Tungsten muttered to himself once more before he said, "I don't need you. First I'll flush them out and hopefully rid myself of that annoying girl." He gestured towards the children. Suddenly the tree behind them had it's roots partially shoved out of the ground and it started to fall forward. Both children shouted and to Tungsten's dismay both were too afraid to move, including the Shard carrier, but Tungsten was disinclined to help them.  
Tuxedo Kamen jumped over and stood between the children and the falling tree. It dwarfed him in size and as it fell it's branches blocked him and the children from sight. The senshi shouted his name as Tungsten laughed, but before the tree fell all the way there was a loud chopping sound and the tree separated in two. The top crashed barely short of the huts at the edge and in the middle where the two split in two stood a man dressed in dark armor with grey shoulder guards and a black cloak with red lining. The two children huddled at his feet.  
Guide hopped from near the senshi to a hut's roof then to another, finally landing on the ground at the armored figure and children's feet. She turned and looked at the children who spoke a few words fearfully in their language.  
Tungsten blinked once then twice and asked, "Where did he come from? And what is with all the feline furballs that the senshi have around? Well you are all going down, human, senshi, cats, I don't care. You defy me," he paused and raised his hands towards the armored man and children, "And you die." The ground started rumbling once more when a cone of grey force struck Tungsten, centered on his nicked hand, and spinning him about.  
Shade slowly lowered his arm from pointing at Tungsten and just looked at him.  
Tungsten turned to Shade and growled, "So half-brother, you show where your true allegiances lie. How dare you attack me. You cannot beat me."  
"Better half then full, and I only showed.. where it doesn't lie," replied Shade calmly.  
While Tungsten was distracted Guide said telepathically to the man in armor, 'Greetings Prince Endymion. You are as you were described. The children want you to protect them from the elemental. I you promise to, the boy said you could take the Shard from him, though he still is uncertain what it is.'  
Prince Endymion nodded and said, "I will. Just tell me what I need to know."  
Guide communicated with the older sister for a moment, and the sister got the brother to hold still and turn his head to the side to reveal a white line. Guide then told the Prince, 'Concentrate on the Shard to take what was given you.'  
Elsewhere Tungsten decided to destroy his brother once and for all. "Fool, it is your time to die," he said as he launched stone after stone at Shade.  
Shade dodged up and down, and said not a word, except when he pointed at Tungsten with a finger and uttered, "Pseudo Shadow Shot." A grey beam of energy struck Tungsten's damaged hand again, and caused visible cracks to appear as if they were cracks in stone. However a moment later he was struck twice with two stone and he concentrated through the pain to dodge further attacks.  
Suddenly near the children and Prince there was a flash of bright light. All outside turned to look in the direction and saw a Shard of Light, which floated in the air between the children and Prince Endymion. Tungsten pointed at the crystal and yelled, "Elemental, get that Shard!" though there was no sign of the elemental.  
Shade raised a closed hand and opened it. As he opened it, the grey globe called Host was revealed. It shot forward towards the crystal.  
Tungsten spun back around and launched a large stone at Shade who was concentrating on the globe. The stone struck Shade in the chest and launched him backwards, causing him to crash into an empty hut, which collapsed on top of him. Tungsten then caused the earth underneath Shade to launch him into the air, causing him to crash to the ground once more in the middle of the village in an unconscious heap.  
The Shard, which floated in the air, suddenly shot a white energy beam into the ground, then all was silent as Host finished approaching it. Sailor Mars asked to no one in particular, "Is it too late?"  
Tungsten laughed and taunted, "It is too late for all of you. You'll end up like my traitorous sibling and your Sailor Moon. However he was blinded without warning as a ring of white energy sprouted up from the ground and surrounded Host, blocking it from everyone's sight. The ring size increased to cover Prince Endymion though it didn't cover the children. All feel silent once more as the waited to see what had happened.  
Finally after a few moments the ring lowered and faded out to reveal Tuxedo Kamen once more. In his arms he cradled Sailor Moon with Sailor Chibi-Moon lying gently on the ground next to them.  
Sailor Moon opened her eyes slowly and asked, "Tuxedo Kamen?"  
Tuxedo Kamen smiled, nodded and held her close.  
"This cannot be. She was dead, I killed her myself. Well if I did it once I shall do it again!" promised Tungsten.  
Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus all jumped over to stand between the children, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. Sailor Jupiter countered with, "You took her from us once. You will not again!"  
Tungsten shook his head and said, "You will die. You will all die."  
Sailor Venus pointed a finger into the air and shouted, "Not today, buster! Crescent Beam!" She pointed her finger at his damaged hand and shot a light beam at it, causing the cracks to grow wider and snake up under Tungsten's sleeves.  
Tungsten raised his other arm and rocks launched into the sky, forcing the senshi to dodge as the rocks fell.  
"You should respect people's beliefs, not abuse them! Fire Soul!" shouted Sailor Mars as she let loose a torrent of flame at Tungsten, increasing his temperature.  
Spikes of stone shot up around the four senshi, which they barely escaped, and continued their attack.  
"This is for all the hurt you have caused! Supreme Thunder!" yelled Sailor Jupiter as she let loose a bolt of energy at Tungsten, which electrified him.  
Tungsten opened a pit beneath their feet, but the senshi jumped to the side as the ground fell away.  
Sailor Mercury told Tungsten, "And this is to stop all the harm you cause! Shabon Spray!" She released cold bubbles at Tungsten, which hissed as they came in contact with him from the heat and cracking sounds came from his direction.  
"You will not beat me! I will not be just weathered away!" proclaimed Tungsten as he started the whole area shaking, causing trees to fall and huts to collapse with scared voices screaming from inside.  
As the earth started cracking about them, Tuxedo Kamen rested Sailor Moon to the side of him and stood up holding a red rose by the stem between two of his gloved fingers. He looked straight at Tungsten and said, "It's time for your evil and hate to come to an end," and when he finished saying that he flicked his hand sending the rose flying into Tungsten.  
Tungsten looked startled and looked down at the rose that was stuck into his chest. Cracks rapidly spread through him and the final word he shouted was, "Noooo!" as he crumbled to pieces and fragmented into pebbles and sand which fell to the ground.  
Sailor Jupiter walked over and nudged the dirt filled clothes with her toe. She nodded slowly and breathed a sigh of relief as she said, "We won."  
At that moment a stone hand reached up and grabbed the Shard of Light that still floated in the air. Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury moved to try to stop it but it sunk into the ground and vanished.  
Sailor Venus cried, "Auw, shoot! They got the Shard." All around the village, people crawled out from under their lightweight grass huts and a few paused as Shade moved somewhat on the ground. Sailor Venus ran over to him with Sailor Mercury joining her. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars went over to where Tuxedo Kamen was along with Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon. The children sat somewhat stunned nearby but there was no sign of Guide or Host.  
Sailor Chibi-Moon looked around groggily and asked, "What happened? Where are we?"  
Sailor Moon nodded and asked, "What is going on? Last I remember.." She shook her head and frowned.  
Tuxedo Kamen took both into his arms and hugged them both. "You are both ok now," he reassured them.  
Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus walked over, as they supported Shade who half walked and half stumbled. He quietly said with a pained voice, "You defeated Tungsten, and for that I commend you. However I hear that the elemental retrieved the Shard of Light. It was to return to the Dark Kingdom after doing that. While the Shard is lost, at least it won't return."  
Sailor Jupiter picked up something from what was left of Tungsten and showed it to the others and commented, "But we got their Shard of Darkness," as she held it up.  
Shade coughed weakly for a moment then nodded. "That is good. Keep it safe. Your work isn't done I imagine if you want to keep the other Shards from their hands, but for now, it is time to regroup," he said quietly. He uttered, "Call of Shadows.." and opened a grey nexus. He gestured in it's direction and said, "We can take this home. To your home.. in Tokyo." 


	8. Chapter 7 Ocean Rising: Dreams of a Para...

Chapter 7 - SMG  
  
* * * * *   
  
She sat in a throne that looked something like a cross between Queen Beryl's and Lord Agate's respective thrones. She thought to herself how she loved the power. She carelessly gestured to those in front of her to begin. A man in uniform stood at attention and gave her some unimportant report. She didn't care. When he finished she feigned annoyance and ordered him killed, and her followers obediently followed the order. As the man who looked vaguely like Argon was cut down, she again thought to herself how she loved the power she had.  
She said aloud, "That was long overdue for that twig, wasn't it?" Her audience agreed fully with her, like always. She turned to look at the source of her power. Shade stood next to the throne, glowing with dark power.  
The scene shifted. Shade stood on a poorly lit nighttime street. He looked at her with a blank face, his daggers in his hands in front of him. She started to approach him but he made no move.  
As if on cue five senshi appeared to the side and began to sound off. The first one shouted, "Stop now!" As she turned to look towards them another said, "Leave him alone!" and a third added, "If you pick on him you have to pick on us too!" The last two echoed, "..us too.."  
She turned back to Shade and smiled. Shade stood the same as before but without the daggers. She knew what would come next. She would give him an enchanted kiss which would trigger the magic spells she had secretly placed on him throughout his life after she had learn that he was the Grey One of prophesy. He would fall under her control. First he would destroy the senshi for her then onto Lord Agate.  
She stepped up to Shade and leaned forward when and unexpected and unknown yet strangely familiar voice made her pause. The female voice spoke from no particular direction and said, "Hold, before you tear life and death asunder, Dreamer."  
She stepped away from Shade and searched for the speaker but could not find them. She asked aloud, "Why should I listen to you?"  
"Wise is the one who seeks solace and understanding in the dreams they have been gifted. Wise is the one who knows the power that dreams and shadows hold is understood only by the Masters of the realms. Wise is the one who trys not to control what they do not understand. When the magic itself does not understand it's purpose and what it is, the mage that uses it finds consequences are quite often not what they wish for themselves." was the voices response.  
She laughed and said, "Look missy, I am more then just an ordinary magic user. What I want, I get, one way or another. He'll be completely under my control." She then stepped close to Shade once more.  
The voice warned one more time, "If you really want to cause pain and chaos to all then proceed, Dreamer, for your way of choice is the way of the blade of fate. It's sharp honed edge awaits you, like a dragon for it's meal."  
She smirked and ignored the voice. Instead she leaned towards Shade once more.  
The scene shifted once again to the throne room with little warning. She noticed that this time the room seemed to be empty. However as she turned to look at one heavily shadowed corner she found she was mistaken. Two large eyes glowed from the shadows.  
She asked with some trepidation, "Who are you?"  
The entity gave no answer.  
She quickly got annoyed and demanded, "Show yourself!"  
The creature responded and started moving closer. She suddenly realized just how large the creature was and suddenly felt very afraid.  
She turned and started to run from the quickly approaching creature. She looked around as she ran in despair, as shadows started to surround her because she knew the creature would not be far behind.  
Sharp spikes appearing to be giant teeth descended towards her. She tried to get out of the way but it was too late.  
The dreamer woke up with a scream. She looked around and sighed, as she slowly calmed down.  
Gallia slowly shook her head and murmured, "Just a meaningless dream."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The group sat on the front steps of the Hikawa Shrine in the early morning hours. Usagi sat in the middle and Mamoru sat on one side of her, Chibi-Usa sitting on the other side. Makoto, Minako and Ami sat nearby, talking to the others.  
"This is getting way complicated," complained Minako.  
"Yay, why couldn't they all just show up here and fight instead of making us go all over the world," asked Makoto.  
Ami replied, "Because the Shards are not all here though one more is, perhaps we should look for that one first."  
"Hey, I missed out on Brazilian food. I don't want to miss out on more good stuff," said Usagi as Mamoru just shook his head in amusement.  
Chibi-Usa piped in, "Like you even keep the food in your mouth long enough to taste it. You just inhale it."  
Usagi made a face at Chibi-Usa as responded, "I do not."  
Chibi-Usa replied, "Do too," and soon got into a do too and do not match with Usagi.  
Rei stepped out of the temple onto the front porch area and admonished, "If you too keep arguing like that, you'll wake up Shen. He was really badly hurt and needs his rest."  
Usagi nodded seriously and waved a finger at Chibi-Usa as she said, "Yes, you should have more consideration for him and be quieter."  
"You should take your own advice, you know," said Chibi-Usa back to Usagi, duplicating the finger motion.  
The doors to the temple opened again and they fell quiet. Out from the temple stepped Shen, quietly like always.  
The group stared at Shen in surprise. Minako blurted out, "Uh, what? How are you able to walk around on your own?"  
Makoto nodded and added, "Ya, you weren't even able to walk on your own after the fight. What is up with that?"  
"I looked you over and I thought I had found several broken ribs and a broken arm, along with several other bruised bones and a twisted ankle," said Ami as she quickly checked over some notes.  
Shen simply shrugged as if it was no big deal and responded with, "I heal quick I guess. I suppose it helped there is a magical source of light in the area that charges shadows in the area nicely."  
Rei blinked for a moment then nodded and asked, "You mean the Sacred Fire?"  
Shen nodded and looked to those gathered before asking, "Are you ready for another trip?" Luna and Artemis showed themselves along with Diana. Luna just looked at Usagi though and stayed silent. Shen looked down at the cats and said, "You can talk in my presence you know. I did find out you are capable of talking though I admit I was somewhat surprised when I did."  
Luna looked up at Shen and sighed. She spoke after a moment though, "Indeed we can. What would be the destination?"  
Artemis spoke up too and asked, "And why should we go somewhere else before we try to track one down here?"  
Shen shrugged and said, "I suppose you could try to find the other Shard here first but I could not tell you how, and I know they will be going after the one in the United States first. I doubt they will change plans. Perhaps they will even speed them up. I do not know for sure but Lord Agate's Champion of Water was detected in the United States. I know what city they are going too, just have to look out for the Dark Kingdom when we get there. But we can wait if you wish, but they might get that one first.."  
Makoto stood up and responded strongly, "No way! We can't let them get any more of the Shards."  
Minako nodded and stood up too, "The more Shards they get the more power they'll have."  
Usagi jumped up and smiled, "And I can try American food. Yay!"  
The rest of them sweat-dropped at that but stood up one by one.  
Shen asked quietly, "Are you ready then?" and received enthusiastic nods. He nodded to himself then clenched his right fist and held it out. He then spoke the word "Cloak" and opened his fist, palm up, to reveal a glowing grey sphere. He clenched his fist again and reached behind his left shoulder. He finished quietly with, "Of Shadows.." and seemed to grab and pull something from behind him. He pulled hard then let go, and let a grey cloak fly and wrap around him as he suddenly crouched. He then bent his head forward and a hood fell to cover it. He slowly rose and his totally grey cloak fell to hang behind him though it still hid his arms as they rested at his side. Shade stood there and looked at the faces of girls, guy and cats, then opened a nexus to a place of grey, and said, "Let's go then."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lord Agate sat on his throne once more and surveyed his less numerous subjects. A few were missing, some in battle and a few as punishment for the failures that had happened recently. Not only was Argon dead, but Tungsten had been killed too, by the senshi, and Shade had rebelled and committed treason. It was time to order his subjects on how to respond, so had called many of his minor underlings along with Gallia and Actin to appear at this audience.  
By his side he also had a figure at his side. Her face and most of her body were hidden in a deep purple robe. The only exception was one of her golden legs that peeked out because of the position she stood in. All that could be seen of her under her hood were two glowing golden eyes. All present knew it was the Sage that stood by his side and most were surprised to see her in attendance and knew it was probably not a good sign.  
Lord Agate looked at almost every face present then began, "As you all know, Argon was defeated a time ago by what we now believe were a faction of the senshi. We gained a Shard of Light, but the senshi gained his Shard of Darkness. What many of you may not know though, is that Tungsten has now been defeated. His elemental was able to retrieve the Shard of Light he was after, but his Shard of Darkness was lost as Argon's had been. He was defeated by the senshi, with help from," he paused at looked at all those in attendance, "Shade. We now know Shade is a traitor. The elemental witnessed Shade help the senshi and attack Tungsten and we have found evidence that supports the elemental's report. Retrieving the last three Shards of Light is now vital, along with either Shade's capture or death. We will be able to seek out the missing Shards that the senshi have after we have aquired the other Shards. Gallia, you have claimed you have a plan. Please tell us what you plan."  
Gallia nodded with respect to Lord Agate and began, "Lord Agate, I do have a plan to recapture Shade and in fact put him back under our control, not just to become a worthless prisoner. From the start when it was revealed Shade was the Grey One, I knew it was a possibility someone may try to make him stray from the Dark Kingdom, so made some effort to be ready if such an event happened."  
Lord Agate raised an eyebrow at that but motioned for Gallia to continue.  
Gallia continued on Lord Agate's signal, "Shade is most likely helping the senshi now as they are probably the cause of his defecting. He also knows I was the closest after Tungsten to finding the Shard of Darkness in my area. He will bring the senshi and himself to me in effect. Then I will finish my spell and capture his mind and in turn use him to capture the senshi and assist me in retrieving the Shard of light. With the senshi and Shade out of the way there will be nothing to block your glorious plans."  
Lord Agate nodded slowly then looked to Actin and asked, "What are your thoughts on this?"  
Actin stood at stiff attention and responded, "Lord Agate, I believe Shade is too dangerous and should just be destroyed. Then we shall not have to worry about his interferance ever again."  
Lord Agate nodded once more and turned to the Sage, "I would ask what might your advice be?"  
The Sage spoke in a hollow voice, and said, "Prophecy fulfilled with death or life. Even as a hollow shell, great power would be held within. Differences are only with the ease of procuring that power. Life is a tool that should not be wasted unless that is what is needed."  
Lord Agate thought over what the Sage had said for a few moments then looked back towards the others. He ordered, "Gallia. Proceed with your plans, and keep me informed. Actin, we will discuss later a secondary plan if needed. If either of you have any problem report to me immediately. Understood?" He received nods in reply so he said, "Good. Dismissed."  
  
* * * * *  
  
After arriving in New York, New York in the United States they had decided to split up. Usagi, Mamoru, Chibi-Usa with Diana went to the area around the Statue of Liberty and other tourist sites incase the carrier was only visiting New York. Ami, Rei and Luna went to check around schools and universities since they believed the carrier was somewhere in the teens or early adult and possibly still a student. Minako, Makoto and Artemis left to check out the parks and malls of the area. Shen went off on his own like usual.  
Usagi and her companions had been looking around for a time, and while Mamoru now carried a few things the girls had purchased, they still had not found anything out of the ordinary. Usagi and Chibi-Usa both wore smiles though as they ate some ice cream Mamoru had bought for them.  
Ami, Rei and Luna visited several schools and had little luck. The didn't find any unusual activities going on and neither detected a carrier but they did meet some nice people including a few Japanese foreign exchange student who gave them some information and advice for the city.  
Minako and Makoto had fun at the malls while Artemis watched more carefully then them. They found clothes, and jewelry and other gifts, but nothing out of the ordinary.  
Shen waked the streets alone, blending in with the people around him, where the others could not, watching and waiting. He was the first of the group to find out something unusual was going on, which he found out from a hurrying reporter. Soon Shade arrived on the scene.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gallia walked down the street confidently in the open, since her minions had already scared the residents away. She received a report that Shade had been spotted after he had virtually teleported on top of an alley cat and startled it. Her minions lost track of him shortly after but he had been seen in the area. As she turned a corner she found her query looking right back at her.  
Shade stood on a poorly lit nighttime street. He looked at her with a blank face, his daggers in his hands in front of him. She started to approach him but he made no move.  
Suddenly the five senshi appeared to the side and began to shout to Gallia. Sailor Moon shouted, "Stop right there!"  
As Gallia turned to look towards them Sailor Venus said, "Leave him alone!"  
Sailor Jupiter added, "If you attack him you have to fight us too!"  
"Yes, all of us," Sailor Mercury said.  
"All five in case you can't count at the moment," offered Sailor Mars to be helpful.  
Gallia smirked and replied, "Oh you Sailor Squirts are so amusing. Shade may be a traitor and I one of Lord Agate's Champions but I have no desire to hurt someone so cute. You on the other hand.." Gallia turned to a different direction and said to seemingly nothing, "Sprites, drown them."  
Four puddles of liquid formed on the ground in front of the senshi. Then, before the senshi's very eyes, each puddle rose up off the ground and became humanoid in form, then turned towards the senshi.  
Gallia smiled, as she believed the senshi were safely preoccupied. She turned back to Shade and smiled once more. Shade stood the same as before but without the daggers. She thought, maybe he had believed her words before or he realized the futility of resisting her. Whatever it was, she decided she didn't care.  
She stepped up to Shade and leaned forward but paused as she remembered the dream she had dreamed. She stepped away from Shade for a moment to think. She laughed to herself and said, "I'm letting a silly old dream worry me." She then stepped close to Shade once more and leaned in to cast her spell on him.  
She discovered too late that it was just an illusion of him, and fell through it to land unceremoniously on the ground.  
The senshi didn't have time to find that amusing though, as the Sprites started to shoot high powered streams of water at them, that wore away the stone and other material it hit with it's power. The senshi did not intend to find out what it would do to them. However the Sprites did not give the senshi the time to attack back, forcing them to dodge continuously.  
Gallia muttered as he climbed to her feet and checked her hands incase she skinned them. Seeming satisfied they were ok she grinned darkly and asked the senshi, "Having fun? I hope my Sprites don't hurt you too much." She smiled a little too sweetly then before adding, "Maybe you need someone nicer to play with Sailor Sissy. You look for me but look at all the playmates you have found. Snowflake, come forth and.. play with them."  
The Sprites turned for a moment, giving the senshi a moment to rest, but the Sprites were not taking a break. Instead they turned towards each other and shot out spouts of water, all four meeting in the middle. It was only for a moment, but at the center the water froze, and another one like them appeared, except this one was frozen ice. Before the senshi could finish regrouping the attacks began anew, this time they had to dodge deadly ice along with the high powered water.  
Gallia smiled and shook her head then said to herself, "This could only be better if Shade would just show himself."  
As if by answer three grey orbs materialized out of nowhere. Each shot forward towards one of the Sprites. One turned into the she-wolf, Guardian, while a second became Guide, who rode on Guardian's back. Both of them along with Host, cruising with them shot towards the Sprite and attacked. The Sprite was able to knock them away, however with only getting minorly hurt. Gallia smirked at the poor attack.  
However the attack was only a distraction. A nexus appeared in midair above Snowflake, the ice Sprite, and out of it flew Shade, plunging down with the two daggers of grey energy. Both bit into the ice Sprite, and shattered it into three, then many pieces. Shade landed in a crouch, then slowly rose, looking around.  
Gallia scowled and growled out, "My dear Shade, you should really play nicer with my minions you know. It's better for you in the long run."  
Shade ignored her and moved to strike at one of the water Sprites. The senshi followed suit and went onto the offensive.  
Sailor Venus raised her hand to the sky and called, "Venus Love Me Chain!" and pointed at one of the Sprites. The chain surrounded the Sprite and entangled it for a moment, but then it became a blob temporarily and escaped out of the magical chain.  
Sailor Mars cried out, "Mars Burning Mandelas!" and shot out rings of flame at another Sprite. The rings seemed to do some damage but the Sprite maneuvered around most of them and attacked Sailor Mars in response, and the attacks forced Sailor Mars to jump out of the way.  
Sailor Mercury tried one of her ice attacks on another Sprite but only temporarily stopped it. It almost instantly started melting once more, liquefying rapidly.  
Guardian and Host moved after the Sprite that had attacked Sailor Mars back and bit, clawed and smashed into it, still having little effect however other then to distract it from Sailor Mars. Guide jumped out of the way to the side of the street.  
Sailor Moon attacked with her tiara, trying to hit the one Sailor Mercury had frozen. However the Sprite finished melting first and was barely even bothered by the attack.  
Shade feigned and lunged at the last Sprite, trying to do some damage to it. However it moved just as quickly as him and made it's own counter-strikes.  
Sailor Jupiter tried to attack the same Sprite Shade was trying to hurt. The Sprite noticed Sailor Jupiter and instead of trying to get both opponents on the same side of it, it moved right in between them. Sailor Jupiter didn't take time to think what it had planned and tried to ark a great jolt of electricity at it.   
The charge went right through the Sprite as it conducted the energy towards Shade. The electricity jolted Shade, who had been unprepared for an indirect and unintentional attack from Sailor Jupiter. He stumbled backward, trying to recover. The Sprite gave him no chance and hit him with a relatively weak but still forceful stream of water and knocked him backwards.  
Gallia caught him effortlessly as the Sprites shoved sent him right towards her. She leaned over, and finding his head turned to the side, kissed him on the check, then pulled back and smiled.  
The Sprites stopped attacking and the senshi watched in surprise and fear as a visible wave of dark energy swept over Shade, and as it reached the edge of his body it flowed back like a ripple in a puddle. It soon faded away, vanishing as Shade went limp.  
Sailor Moon stepped forward and demanded, "Let him go now!"  
Gallia smiled a little too warmly and responded, "But he won't want to go now."  
Sailor Mars asked, "What do you mean by that? He doesn't trust you or the Dark Kingdom."  
The senshi's attention was suddenly drawn to the side. The saw Guardian, Guide and Host all shaking rapidly, losing consistency. Guide was the first to vanish suddenly, breaking off into black, white and grey light, as Guardian howled piteously. Guardian vanished next, shattering into the same energy patterns at Guide had. Host vanished last, finally becoming unstable a few moments after the others. The energy of the three floated over towards Shade with greater speed until being pulled into him.  
"Cry all you want little girls, the Grey One is mine, now and forever. But you don't have to worry about it. Have fun with the water," Gallia said condescendingly. She then, still holding Shade, vanishing in what was almost a splash of some liquid.  
The water Sprites didn't give the senshi a chance to figure out what happened, and attacked once more, forcing the senshi to dodge and retreat rapidly. The senshi got backed into the face of a building by the combined attack of the Sprites.  
Then suddenly a mini glowing heart struck one of the Sprites as a rose struck the three others. Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Chibi-Moon stood at the side of the building. Tuxedo Kamen said, "Water can be refreshing but it is time we cleaned up here."  
The Sprites, seeming unimpressed at the attacks, tried to hit Tuxedo Kamen and Chibi-Moon, but Tuxedo Kamen pulled both of them away.  
Sailor Mars said as the Sprites attacked elsewhere, "Come on guys, lets divide and conquer. Venus and I can take the right two, you three take the 2 on the left, ok?"  
The others nodded and said, "Right," though Sailor Jupiter's response was a little slower then the others.  
Sailor Venus attacked once more with the chain at one of the Sprites. Again she caught it, but this time before it could escape, Sailor Mars covered it in raw flames and evaporated it.  
Sailor Mercury hit both of the left two with her ice attack and froze them both. Sailor Moon shouted, "Moon Tiara Action!" and shattered one of them with her tiara. Sailor Jupiter was slower to hit, wondering if her attack earlier had been Shade's downfall. Sailor Mercury shouted for Sailor Jupiter to strike, but it was too late and the Sprite had melted again. It blasted a jet of water at Sailor Jupiter and knocked her painfully into the side of the building.  
As that happened Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars combined their attacks to create a flame enshrouded ray of energy. When it struck one of the remaining Sprites, the Sprite was turned instantly into gas.  
Sailor Mercury went wide eyed but forced herself to freeze the last Sprite again. Sailor Moon got distracted though, in concern for Sailor Jupiter, and the Sprite began to melt again. Sailor Mercury feared another attack but one of Tuxedo Kamen's roses embedded itself into the frozen creature, creating many cracks. That was followed by a thrown piece of broken pavement from Chibi-Moon and the final Sprite shattered completely, falling to pieces.  
The senshi along with Tuxedo Kamen converged on Sailor Jupiter, who was lying on the ground. Sailor Moon asked, "Sailor Jupiter, are you ok?"  
Sailor Jupiter closed her eyes and shook her head. She replied, "No. I beat Shade and I hadn't even meant to." 


	9. Chapter 8 Ocean Rising: Dreams of a Para...

Chapter 8 - SMG  
  
* * * * *   
  
The six girls, the cats and Mamoru sat on two park benches and tried to figure out what had happened in that last fight. Things had happened very quickly and they needed to sit and think on events for a bit.  
"Ok, lets go in order of events, ok?" suggested Rei. The others nodded so Rei started, "We were all trying to spot that lady. Shade had said she was named Gallia I think. None of us were having much luck until Shade sent us the illusionary message telling where he found out something was up."  
Usagi nodded and said, "Yup. We had to run over there real quick, but we luckily met up first after Mamo-chan took Chibi-Usa to a different spot. We came in and spotted Gallia confronting what had seemed to be Shade. We asked her to not attack him but she summoned those Sprites."  
Ami continued from where Usagi left off and said, "The Sprites attacked us and we had to maneuver out of the way. Gallia discovered along with us that she was dealing with only an illusion of Shade. She then summoned the fifth Sprite, which was made of ice. Shade directed a distraction however the dispatched the ice Sprite using the element of surprise. Then we all took on the remaining Sprites."  
"And during that fight I let one of the Sprites trick me," Makoto said sourly, "I still can't believe it managed to do that." She shook her head before she went on reluctantly, "One of the Sprites made me to accidentally hit Shade." She then paused for a moment then continued, "He got hurt then a Sprite blasted him to where Gallia was waiting. She then did some kind of magic on him and took him away."  
Minako nodded to what Makoto said and she followed up with, "I wonder if she was the girl he said he was having trouble with. Back to the fight though. After Gallia stole Shade the Sprites managed to back us into a corner."  
Chibi-Usa cut in and said, "But Tuxedo Kamen and I came in and saved the day! Those Sprites got beat all because of us!"  
"Something like that," Mamoru responded with a smile at Chibi-Usa. He then frowned and said, "However we are worse off then before, with less help in a foreign city."  
Usagi nodded and said, "I guess all we can do is split up and try to spot Gallia."  
Rei got a mischievous smile on her face and replied, "Sure, Mamoru-kun can come with me and Ami-chan if you want to split up Usagi."  
"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Usagi complained.  
"Uh uh. I'm just going by what you said, dumplinghead," said Rei as she grinned.  
Usagi then grabbed onto Mamoru's arm and declared, "He's mine!"  
Rei waved off Usagi and teased, "You really react to easy."  
Usagi let go of Mamoru indignantly and countered, "I do not."  
Rei said back, "Do too." Soon she and Usagi were in a Do Not and Do Too match.  
The others just sweat-dropped and sighed, but at least they felt a little more light-hearted as they listened to the two friends argue like they always did.  
  
* * * * *  
  
He sat in the corner of a large room. He just sat there and did not seem to be doing much of anything. In his mind he thought the numbers, '1, 2, 3.."  
The room was made of a strange stone that had the colors of dark blue and dark purple with black. There were four columns of the stone to help hold up the heavy ceiling which was the only uncut part of the room and still had some of the original stalactites from when it had been first moved into. The room was not all stone and in fact had several pieces of furniture, including chairs, a sofa, a bed, a wardrobe, and other amenities. He never had noticed though and just kept his mental counting, '..10, 11, 12..'  
Gallia appeared out of no where and after putting a crystal down on a chair she looked at him and said, "You are still resisting aren't you?"  
He had no answer for her so he just continued to count in his mind, '..19, 20, 21..'  
Gallia just shook her head and said, "You can't beat it. You should give up trying. I don't know why I'm bothering to try to make it easier on you. You only seem to listen to orders anyhow." She shrugged, smiled and said, "You are mine now, so there is nothing for me to care about."  
'..28, 29, 30,' he counted. Upon reaching 30 he inhaled then exhaled before beginning the count again.  
Gallia muttered, "I didn't mean concentrate on breathing literally. You were supposed to do something other then resisting." She then looked directly at him and ordered, "Shade, forget my order on breathing and deal with it as you were before."  
Shade nodded and responded almost mechanically, "Yes, Master."  
Gallia nodded and seemed satisfied with that. She pondered aloud, "Now what can I do to distract you?" She then got an almost dangerous smile and said, "I know. This could be fun too," as she looked down at Shade.  
Without warning a knocking sound echoed throughout the room. Gallia cursed softly and tried to ignore it. The knocking came once more however. Gallia muttered, "Great timing." She then turned away from Shade and announced loudly, "You may come in, Actin."  
Actin appeared in the center of the room in a flash of light and raised an eyebrow as he asked, "How did you know it was me?"  
Gallia rolled her eyes and replied, "I only know of two people who do such nonsense like knocking to enter a room with no doors and the other one was already here."  
Actin nodded and said, "Oh," with little interest, "I have something I wish to discuss with you. Is there someplace where we can talk away from unintended ears?" He gestured in Shade's general direction.  
"Here should be fine," Gallia responded, then added with some measure of disgust, "He seems pretty much brain dead anyhow. Now if what you want to talk about interests me, well that remains to be seen." She then smirked at Actin and feigned disinterest in the conversation.  
"Very well," said Actin then with a quick gesture he raised a wall of fire around both Gallia and himself. The fire did not give off smoke nor singe anything nearby. "We question the wisdom of you keeping the traitor around," Actin told Gallia.  
Gallia frown at the fire, made a little uneasy, and responded, "He is under my control. Besides if he is with me how can we lose? Now stop with the fire." She muttered under her breath about pyromaniacs.  
Actin looked at Gallia sternly and told her, "You know very well my fire will only hurt you if you did something to earn it. Now I suggest you kill Shade and join me. Together we will be Lord Agate's only champions, bringing him glory and victory. It is not worth the risk that you could lose control of the Grey One."  
Gallia smirked at Actin, then with no obvious gesture summoned forth water to douse the fires around them both, looked back at Actin and said, "He is mine, and always will be. You are just jealous of the power I now have by controlling him totally. Go away and let me continue my plans to capture the next Shard."  
Actin nodded and said, "Very well." He half-saluted Gallia and vanished in another flash of light.  
Gallia just shook her head again and commented, "Pompous fool." She then walked over to where Shade was. She cupped his chin with her hand and tilted his head to look at her and muttered, "Now if you would just stop resisting it would make both our lives easier and more pleasurable." She let go of his head which immediately fell back to it's previous position.  
Gallia then turned away from him and walked to a full-length mirror and looked at herself in it. She smiled and turned slightly to see herself at another angle. Her uniform changed magically into an outfit with a black shirt, purple mini-skirt and purple coat, with sunglasses appearing over her eyes. She idly said to Shade, "Change to your other form you used among the humans. We have a Shard to snare."  
Shade slowly stood up. His cloak faded away and soon Shen stood where Shade had been, wordlessly following her command. He didn't say that he felt something deep within his subconscious slowly making it's way to the surface, something that had never surfaced before, nor did he fear it. He wasn't told too. He did what he was told, and nothing more.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The 17-year-old guy stood quietly in the shadows of a warehouse near the docks. He nervously looked around then down at a piece of paper he held that had the scent of some perfume. He thought this is where he was asked to come but he wasn't sure. Asking those young Japanese tourists' questions did help either, they seemed to look at him funny, but he wanted to meet that pretty lady once more so waited where her letter asked him too.  
He heaved a sigh of relief as he saw her turn around a corner, dressed in a nice purple and black outfit. She smiled when she saw him and approached. He started walking towards her but stopped as another fellow followed behind her, wearing a blank face.  
Gallia walked up to him and hugged him, causing him to blink in surprise for a moment. She smiled and said, "Hello Will, I'm so glad you came." She paused and followed his gaze beyond her and reassured him, "Oh that's just Shen, my body guard. A girl can never be too careful. Don't worry, he won't be a problem. He's just some hired help, and replaceable. You aren't."  
Will nodded and smiled. "Cool, I was worried I'd have to fight him for you or something. I wouldn't want to hurt him," replied Will, acting a little cocky.  
"Well, it's hard to find good help so I wouldn't want you doing that now," Gallia replied. She then asked, "Now before we have that little trip on my private ship, I was wondering if you could do one little insie weenie favor for me, cutie?" with a winning smile.  
Will smiled back at her and simply nodded, almost willing to do anything.  
Gallia smiling even more at that and told him, "Oh I knew you would be willing to listen. Actually what I wanted to do was for you too. You see I saw that little mark on your arm, that white discoloration, and well I think you'd look better without it. I know how to get rid of it easy and painlessly sometime if you will let me do it. Can I?"  
Will nodded and was just about to voice his answer when there was a shout to the side.  
Sailor Moon shouted, "It's cruel to manipulate people to get what you want."  
Sailor Venus continued, "We are the beautiful sailor suited senshi."  
"We fight for love and justice," shouted Sailor Jupiter.  
"In the name of our planets," said Sailor Mercury, somewhat quieter then the rest.  
"We will punish you!" finished Sailor Mars.  
Gallia turned from Will and laughed and commented, "You Sailor Sillies are so pathetic." She then gestured to Shen as Will watched wide eyed, "Shade, get rid of them."  
Shen nodded and started walking towards the senshi, though his movements were jerky almost like he was a puppet being moved by someone else. Sailor Venus said, "Shade, fight it! Don't listen to her. She must have warped your mind or something!"  
Shen ignored Sailor Venus and kept approaching the senshi. Sailor Mars told the others quietly, "We better stop him before he can change to Shade and say his attacks. We have to work..*"  
Shen quickly interrupted them. In a faction of a second he was suddenly Shade and he punched his first forward, wordlessly attacking with his force strike, knocking the senshi backwards.  
Gallia laughed at that and said, "Very good my pet." She then turned to Will and asked again, "Now who are you going to trust, a bunch of girls is weird outfits or me? Will you let me remove that mark from you?" as she smiled darkly at him. He didn't answer immediately, seeming to try to make up his mind so Gallia gestured towards the water. "To help you make a decision," she said as a huge wave started rising in the water in the distance, "Maybe this will help. Say no or nothing and this area will be swamped. Say yes and you won't need to worry yourself about that."  
Sailor Mars shot a stream of fire at Shade's feet which he ignored, as Sailor Venus tried to jump kick him and knock him out. He simply shifted to the side and she crashed to the ground. Meanwhile Sailor Mercury turned to look at the rising wave with her visor down and announced, "It's another elemental," as Sailor Moon threw her tiara at Shade. It hit him but he shrugged off the injury it caused.  
The wave quickly rose higher and the viewers quickly knew it would be higher then the building behind them when finally would hit. There were shouts from nearby from people fleeing the area. "Come on Will, say yes. You know you want to. It'll be so much nicer for you," Gallia whispered in Will's ear.  
Will looked at Gallia and she smiled at him. He said, "Ok, do what you want. Take it."  
Gallia laughed and suddenly her outfit changed, becoming the uniform once more and as the wave still approached she made a gesture and summoned forth the Shard of Light from the teenager. He looked at it wide eyed as it seemed to come out of him and float in the air. Gallia smirked in victory and grabbed the crystal, before glancing at Shade as he fought the senshi and she told him, "Try not to get yourself hurt you twit. Come on, it's time to go. Let the wave take..*" It was Gallia's turn to be interrupted.  
As the wave approached, now towering over the group, ready to crash to the ground at any moment, engulfing them, white energy suddenly released from the crystal Gallia held, in a horizontal arc towards the wave. It struck the wave and suddenly the wave was frozen solid. Everyone stared at it for a moment before something inside of the wave shattered and made cracks appear throughout it, but instead of falling straight down the pieces fell backwards and into the water with huge splashes. Gallia cursed darkly.  
As the teenager slumped to the ground, having fainted then senshi used the surprise from defeat of the youma before it could even do anything and tried once again to knock Shade unconscious. Sailor Jupiter even ran beyond Shade and tried to zap Gallia. However Gallia turned away from her defeated creature and looked back in time to dodge Sailor Jupiter's attack. She then hit Sailor Jupiter with a spout of water that sent Sailor Jupiter flying into the ocean, hitting one of the floating clunks of ice, making her lose her breath.  
Shade dodged an attack from Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars. He then sent a grey energy shot at Sailor Moon but his jerky movements warned of the attack. Sailor Mercury however was able to hit him with a cold attack slowing him down somewhat for Sailor Venus to get a kick in against his head stunning him for a moment.  
Gallia frowned fiercely and shouted, "That's it senshi, you are toast. Since I have the Shard of Light I can use my Shard of Darkness to complete the process. Shade, catch this and use it!" Gallia then threw her Shard of Darkness to Shade. Both Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus tried to jump for it but it seemed to avoid them. A rose flew down from the roof of the warehouse where Tuxedo Kamen stood and struck the crystal, but the rose disintegrated instantly, not affecting the Shard. As Sailor Jupiter finally climbed out of the water, Shade caught the Shard of Darkness effortlessly.  
As Shade held the Shard black energy came out of it and tried to wrap itself around him. Shade's eyes then glowed grey for a moment and he instinctively tried to resist the dark energy as the other's watched, Gallia smiling triumphantly. The energy curled and twisted about Shade as grey energy appeared every so often to try to counter it. Gallia's smile faded as he lasted far longer then she thought he would, and she wondered if he might somehow be able to defeat it, but no sooner then the thought came to her, Shade suddenly stopped fighting and stood up straight. The black energy still twirled around him, fighting a one sided battle, Shade no longer resisting. It then faded into him and all went silent, all eyes watching for something to happen.  
Gallia grew tired of waiting then said, "Well, do something Shade!"  
Shade turned his head to look at Gallia for a moment, his movements more smooth. He then nodded before he looked at the others once more and whispered, "You see a color because all light but that color is absorbed. Darkness is the absorption of all colors."  
The others just looked at Shade with confused looks on their faces. He continued quietly as grey fog started to rise around him, "Colors stand out from darkness but darkness within darkness cannot be seen." As the fog thickened and hid him from the view of all except for a vague, shadowy silhouette. His voice carried out of the localized fog and he asked, "My form is of the lack of all color, therefore darkness, yet I can be seen if I so choose.. Is that.. Paradox?" the last words spoken as his voice started to change tone. Soon laughter was heard which gradually deepened into a large reptilian roar. The silhouette began to change shape as it increased in size and grew a long tail, becoming more reptilian, like some kind of strange dinosaur. Then wings sprouted from it's back and upon reaching full size, it flapped those wings, blowing away the fog and revealed a very dark grey dragon, which surveyed the area.  
Those present, even Gallia, just stared at the dragon in silence. Finally Sailor Jupiter spoke up and asked, "Just what ARE you?"  
The dragon turned it's head towards Sailor Jupiter and spoke, "An intelligent question. You might think I am but an illusion but as a famous person from this country once said, 'Reality is merely an illusion, albeit a very persistent one.' In some ways I am real yet unreal, but I exist enough here to effect this world. I am a dragon like none other even in places where dragons are common. I am Paradokkusu, Paradoxe, Paradoksi, Paradaxon, Paradoja and Paradossale, but I also answer to.. Paradox."  
Gallia smiled triumphantly and looked up at the dragon. She commented, "Magnificent. Perhaps you have finally reached your full power, my handsome dragon." She grinned darkly at the others and said, "Now get them my pet!"  
Paradox turns his head back to Gallia and responded, "Of course.. master.." in a tone that troubled Gallia slightly, but only for a moment as Paradox attacked. Without even turning he swung his tail at the senshi forcing them to duck, jump or dodge it, with Tuxedo Kamen jumping down to sweep Sailor Moon out of the way. The tail ended up crashing into the warehouse causing it to shake.  
Sailor Chibi-Moon cried in fear as the building shook. She had also been on the roof with Tuxedo Kamen but had not jumped down, and with the three cats, fell flat on the roof to stop falling. The cries caused Paradox to lift his head to gaze over the side of the roof. Sailor Chibi-Moon cried, "Tuxedo Kamen!" and got up and started backpedaling with Diana jumping on her head. Meanwhile Luna and Artemis stood near the edge. Both tried to face Paradox and grab his attention as Sailor Chibi-Moon and Diana made it away.  
Paradox felt a sharp rose stem hit him but it was no worse then a fly bite might be. He looked at Luna and Artemis for a moment as they stood at the railing, and in a sudden movement he bit into the building and engulfed some brick and roofing along with the two brave cats whole. He seemed to swallow for a moment before he spit the building material into the ocean, but gave no sign of Luna or Artemis. Diana meowed pitifully at the sight, as Sailor Chibi-Moon stared wide-eyed, before finally reaching a ladder down the other side. Paradox then turned his attention to the others.  
Sailor Venus cried, "Artemis! You swallowed him! Venus Love Me Chain!" and pointed at Paradox. He made no move to dodge and the chain tried to wrap itself around him but could not seem to fully encircle him.  
Sailor Moon pulled out the spiral heart moon rod and shouted a moment after Sailor Venus, "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" A large heart, made of positive energy, materialized but Paradox just grabbed it in his claws before it could reach any significant size and crushed it with little effort.  
Gallia shouted at Paradox, "What are you going to do? Just sit there taking their attacks? Do something!"  
Paradox looked down at the senshi for a moment then said, "As you wish.. master. I will do.. something." He then leaped up in the air and flapped his wings, which sent him flying straight up in the sky.  
Gallia blinked and cursed as suddenly she was left by herself with senshi and muttered, "How annoying," but her attention was captured as a large dark grey form nose-dived towards the earth.  
The senshi looked up and saw the diving form. The scattered, ducking into the warehouse, jumping into the water, or just getting away. Paradox plunged straight down to where they had been, but he didn't pull out of his dive. He instead vanished into the ground, leaving behind a form-fitting gateway, to the place of varied greys, which collapsed momentarily after he vanished.  
Gallia muttered again, "Great. Now I have to track him down and show him who is boss." She then looked up as the senshi climbed back on their feet and grouped together again to face her, and told them, "I don't have time to deal with you. Next time Sailor Sissies, I will reign supreme. Paradox is mine, and with him I shall rule!" Her form then wavered for a moment and vanished as she teleported away.  
Sailor Chibi-Moon quietly walked up to the others next to Tuxedo Kamen and asked, "What just happened?" a little stunned by the events.  
Tuxedo Kamen answered, "I don't know Chibi-Moon, I don't know." 


	10. Chapter 9 Ocean Rising: Dreams of a Para...

Chapter 9 - SMG  
  
* * * * *   
  
The dreamer stood in a field of flowers and looked around. Next to her stood her parents, Usagi and Mamoru. She looked back to make sure they were there then ran forward, while she giggled, through the flowers. She smiled as she heard Mamoru's good-natured laughter at her antics.  
She found herself running over a small rise, and found a small dark hole. She forgot about her parents and approached it to look in. She blinked in surprise when she saw at the bottom a pale blue stuffed dragon, with a green ribbon around it's neck, which just laid there. She bent over the hole and reached for the dragon, but she was surprised again to see it suddenly animate and fly out of her reach.  
The dragon flew a few feet away and studied her, while it circled around her rapidly as it gazed at her. It paused and looked off for a moment towards the skies that slowly became greyer, but turned it's head back towards the girl.  
She smiled at the dragon and pulled out a piece of candy. She then held it out to the plush dragon to try to coax it towards her. It watched her for a moment but couldn't resist. It flew forward and perched on her shoulder. She giggled at it and offered it the candy.   
The dragon poked it's snout against the candy and the candy disappeared. A moment later it's color seemed to fade from pale blue to white, though it still had the green ribbon. It again looked towards the clouds above that turned darker and darker as time passed.   
The dreamer looked up, and followed it's gaze. She saw something large and dark that moved among the clouds. The thing moved away from the clouds and started to descend rapidly towards the girl and plush dragon. The plush dragon waved a paw towards the girl, then took off and flew up to meet what was coming towards them. The dreamer waved with a smile. She knew the dragon would protect her.  
As the dreamer started awaken from the dream she heard a voice whisper simply, "Remember.."  
  
* * * * *   
  
Another girl slept that night and dreamed, though not the same dream. She walked with her friends, Usagi, Rei, Ami and Minako, doing what they enjoyed, shopping. Minako wanted to go to another mall across town, and Ami suggested they go use the subway system and the others agreed.  
Almost instantly the dreamer found herself at the underground subway system waiting for the train. The subway station was completely empty and darker then usual, causing it to seem a bit spooky. She contented herself with the fact she knew the subway train would arrive soon.  
As if on cue she started to hear the subway train approach. A light appeared down the tunnel and the front of the subway train appeared around the corner. In a few moments train started going by, but it did not slow down at all. Beyond the engineer it seemed empty and there was no sign it would stop in time for her to get on. She was a bit cross at this but wondered why it was empty.  
The subway finished moving by but the sound didn't cease. Something else came through the tunnel towards the station. She backed away as she recognized it as a wingless version of Paradox. The dragon didn't seem to notice her and flew through to continue to pursue the train.  
She knew she had to stop it from menacing the subway and decided she had to do something. She held up a metal pen and shouted, "Jupiter Power, Make Up!" Electricity shot out from her surroundings and to the pen, which conducted the power to her and around her. She felt herself change and grow larger, until she became a dragon made of pale blue electricity. She wasted no time and ducked into the tunnel, and pursued the other dragon.   
In a few moments at another station she caught up to it. The other dragon stopped and turned slow towards her. The scene faded to black.  
As she woke up she heard the word, "Remember.."  
  
* * * * *   
  
She ran as fast as she could. She knew it was only a dream, but it felt so real and she couldn't wake up. She had seen her friends fall one by one to the creature pursued her though she couldn't see it herself. She cried for Tuxedo Kamen to save her but he was nowhere to be seen in the thick.  
She ducked around the corner of a building and hoped to lose the creature. She took a moment and looked around nervously. There was no sound or movement around, but that did not make her feel any better. It had been like that before it attacked previously.  
Then she saw the silhouette come around the corner. It paused as if to take in it's surroundings then turned to her. It took it's time to approach her but she did not wait for it. She turned away and tired to run, but it felt like she was running through water. She feared she was doomed.  
Then a light appeared before her. It approached and she stared as she saw it was a dragon, of pure glowing white. It looked at her and nodded, as if to assure her it was no enemy. Then the large creature stepped over her to face the dark grey dragon that appeared behind her. She turned to look at both. The dark dragon, looking similar to Paradox, snorted at the other dragon in contempt. The white dragon was not discouraged and leaped to attack Paradox.  
The dreamer watched, almost spellbound, as the dragons turned around each other, trying to gain the advantage and destroy the other. The buildings vanished and the dragons turned about in their deadly dance freely. The dreamer worried what would happen if the white dragon lost, and backed away as she saw both dragons latch their teeth on the other's tail, and she noticed how much bigger Paradox seemed.  
As she turned to run once more she noticed a red rose lying on the ground on it's side. She reached down, picked it up and looked at it for a moment. It gave her comfort and determination. She turned back and looked towards the fighting dragons. She held the rose in her hands and gazed at both the dragons. The white one looked at her for a moment and she knew it expected and accepted what was to come next.   
She cried, "Moon Princess Halation!" and pointed the rose at both dragons, which sent powerful energy at them. As it struck both the dragons they started to merge together and created a grey blur that spread out, causing the scene to fade. A female voice whispered to her from somewhere, "Remember.." before she woke, up a few moments later.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Gallia was not happy at all. She had returned to her home and found it changed. The columns now each had the carving of a stone dragon spiraling up them. The walls were now a charcoal grey and had carvings of dragons flying about and included a carving larger then other dragon carvings and in fact encircled the whole room. Gallia muttered, "It would seem Paradox redecorated. When I find him I am going to show him definitely who is boss. Maybe I should have listened to Actin. Besides he's kind of cute."  
A knocking came once again and Gallia quickly stopped the errant thoughts. She asked out loud, in an annoyed voice, "Who is it?" A moment later a flame small enough to be from a candle floated in the air for a moment before vanishing. Gallia sighed theatrically, "Oh fine, come in Actin."  
A pillar of flame flared up momentarily and when it vanished Actin stood there facing where Gallia had just been standing. She however had turned and walked to one of the chairs of the room, noting how it was minorly changed in look. Actin glanced around, not seeming to care she had turned away, then asked, "Have you been redecorating? I didn't know you liked dragons."  
Gallia spun around to face Actin, annoyed, but she kept her annoyance under control and lied, "I felt like having a change to the looks."  
After he crossed his arms Actin asked, "Is that so? And when did this change of taste come about?"  
Gallia smirked, "When the Grey One revealed his full power to me. He has become a dragon. With him, it will be easy to defeat our enemies, and get the rest of the Shards."  
Actin nodded then asked another question, "Well where is he now then?"  
"He is off doing something. Trying to keep it a surprise though so don't ask me what it is. You'll find out I think, don't worry," responded Gallia.  
Actin shook his head and advised Gallia, "You should be careful with him. It's not too late to change your mind. We would work well together I think."  
"I'm not interested. You worry about locating the location of the other Shards. I'll worry about.. my pet.. and the Sailor Senshi," responded Gallia, smirking once more.  
Actin shrugged and responded, "Very well. Till next time then." He saluted Gallia and teleported away in a flash of fire.  
Gallia muttered to herself and looked around the world more, "The least I need is Actin bothering me. With Paradox off I don't know where. Why isn't my control more effective. The spell isn't broken so what is wrong?" She paused for a moment, then shook her head. She said quietly to herself, "Maybe I should have treated him better or something." Her expression hardened and she asked herself, "What am I talking about? Many would beg to be in the position he is in, he's just ungrateful. When I find him I'll just have to show him the error of his ways. I'll show him who is boss. Meanwhile I have just the plan to get the Sailor Sillies."  
Gallia laughed to herself and shot out water at her furniture, pushing it all out of the way against the walls. She said to herself, "It's ruined anyhow, so I'll just replace it later. Meantime a place with no apparent exits would be a wonderful trap." She laughed again, confident of her plan and said, "This will be so much fun," and continued to laugh as she teleported away.  
  
* * * * *   
  
They all sat on a bench in a park or stood around it and talked about what had been going on. Usagi, Chibi-Usa and Ami with her computer sat on the bench. Mamoru stood behind Usagi and the other three girls stood nearby.  
Makoto bent over to look at Ami's computer screen and asked, "Figure out anything on this yet?"  
Ami sighed and shook her head. She responded, "Not with the current events though I found out something curious. When I was cross referencing news data I found out in the Brazil area, near the area we had been, some of the cut down forests there has regrown rapidly in the past few days. A circumstance of reforestation it seems, with trees even growing where there hadn't been any before, so there is an over abundance of trees in the area now."  
Makoto nodded and commented, "Maybe that was from the second Shard," to which Ami nodded. Makoto continued, "Well maybe Minako-chan has heard something on the radio."  
Everyone turned to look at Minako, who was wearing a yellow Walkman with a little radio dial. She had her eyes closed and was moving to some sort of song and obviously was not listing to any sort of news station. After a loud, "Ahem," from Rei she opened one eye and looked at the others. When she saw them looking at her she opened both eyes and pulled off the headphones and asked, "What?"  
Rei put her hands on her hips and said, "Aren't you supposed to be listening to news reports and not music on that?"  
"Hey, music stations have news too," replied Minako, "Don't worry, I'm listening." With that she put the headphones back on and went back to how she was before.  
"Geez, she's almost as bad as Usagi sometimes," muttered Rei.  
Usagi said indignantly, "I heard that Rei. Why can't you give us a break?"  
"Well someone has to keep you on your toes," replied Rei.  
"I'm fine on my own," said Usagi. She then added softly, "And don't be so hard on Minako. At least she has her mind off of Artemis. She didn't take it well. Then again.." She wiped a tear from her eye and spoke quietly, "Luna. Artemis."  
Mamoru reached over the bench to hold Usagi's hand, while Chibi-Usa sat next to her. Chibi-Usa wiped a tear from her own eye and tried to comfort Diana, unsuccessfully. The poor little kitty had took it worst of all, to no one's surprise.  
Suddenly Minako's eyes shot opened as she listened intently to the Walkman. She said out loud, "Down town there is a building that has apparently suddenly been filled with water to the roof and it's a 30 story building. It must be her!"  
Those on the bench stood up quickly. Makoto asked, "Do you know which part of down town?" to which Minako nodded. Makoto said energetically, "Lets go! It's payback time!"  
  
* * * * *   
  
Six senshi showed up on the scene. The youngest carried a grey kitten and Tuxedo Kamen accompanied them. The building stood before them and they could plainly see it was filled with water though it didn't look like anyone was inside. The police had the building taped off and crews from the city tried to figure out how to tackle the problem. Also nearby were vans from news stations and the senshi soon found a few cameras turn on them at their surprise appearance in another country.  
The senshi were a little surprised at the attention but they had no time to think about it. A glowing blue portal suddenly opened up behind them. They turned away from the building to look at it and back away, towards the building. The doors to the water filled building then let go of their magical seals and soon water came rushing out into the street. Before they knew what was happening, the torrent of water pushed them through the mysterious portal.  
They found themselves strewn across the floor of a room. They all stood up and Sailor Venus asked, "Where are we?" They looked around the room and that had several columns, broken furniture pushed against the wall, and almost everything had some sort of dragon design on them, including a large dragon carving that wrapped around the room.  
"Welcome to my home," said Gallia as she stepped around a column into the senshi's site, "I hope you like it, because you are moving in, permanently."  
"Hey, there is no exits," Sailor Moon said in a worried voice.  
Gallia gave them an obviously fake sweet smile and said, "You wouldn't want to get hurt in the big, bad, Dark Kingdom, now would you Sailor Sissies? So make yourself comfortable. I'm even moving out so you can have it all to yourself."  
"And what are you going to do, run away like before?" shot back Sailor Jupiter.  
Gallia scowled and replied, "Look missy, I didn't run away before. I had more important things to deal with, but if you want to end your lives early I can arrange. I don't need to keep you alive."  
"Don't count your dragons before their hatched. Interesting layout here but if I have to spend a lifetime at some place I'd chose a different theme," said Sailor Venus, "And better colors too, yeesh."  
Gallia glowered at Sailor Venus, and responded, "I didn't do that. The place was fine until Paradox came and ruined the place. That stupid lizard is so ungrateful. I gave him the power he has now and he shows his thanks by ruining my furniture and hiding from me. The crummy layout is not my idea."  
"Well it's still your home, and in the name of the Moon," started Sailor Moon.  
"And good taste," added Sailor Venus before everyone said, "We will punish you!"  
Unknown to anyone, the head of what seemed to be the huge dragon carving opened an eye and looked at those in the room, but it did not make a sound.  
Gallia seemed to regain her composure from earlier and just laughed. She said, "Even without that worthless Paradox you are no threat to me. I'll just wipe you out of the way, then find him and show him he is, and always will be mine." She crossed her arms and pointed her palms towards the senshi and shouted, "In the meantime, say good bye Soggy Senshi!"  
At that moment the whole room started to rumble, which shocked everyone, including Gallia. Sailor Mercury shouted the question, "What is going on?" The large dragon, which had masqueraded as a giant carving, disengaged himself from the wall, leaving a large indentation. Other parts of the ceiling and wall vanished, revealing themselves to just be illusions and giving the dragon more room, the small cavern becoming much larger then it originally was, though still with the four columns supporting it. The dragon moved to the middle of the room, between the senshi and Gallia and said slowly, "Good bye Soggy Senshi. I have done as you asked.. Master.. What else would you have me do.. Master?"  
Gallia seemed unnerved for a moment by the sudden appearance, but smiled after a moment. "Very good my pet," she said, "I'm so glad you were here. I don't know what I'd do with out you. You are so strong and powerful."  
Sailor Venus shouted, "Don't listen to her Shade! She's just using you!"  
Paradox slowly turned his head and looked at Sailor Venus. He intoned, "Sorry, Shade is not in right now. Please leave your name, number and brief message and he'll get back to you.. in your next life. Thanks for caaaalling.." He then turned slowly back to Gallia and asked once more, "What else would you have me do.." He delayed for a moment before adding, "Master?"  
Gallia didn't seem to notice the delays as she gave Paradox her most winning smile. "It's a very easy order, my lovely Paradox," said Gallia silkily, "Take out the senshi."  
Paradox nodded his reptilian head slowly and asked, "Are you sure that is what you want.. Master?"  
Gallia smiled at Paradox and nodded. She added, "Do it quickly and maybe I'll give you a reward later. Do it now, Paradox. I hate waiting."  
Paradox nodded again and said, "You won't have to worry about that." With that he suddenly spun from facing Gallia to facing the senshi. His tail whipped behind him and crashed through one of the columns. It continued along quickly and struck Gallia before she could react and sent her flying into one of the other columns. The column cracked behind her and even with the magical defenses of a Champion she was severely hurt, with her breath knocked out of her. The senshi stared at her and Paradox in surprised but had to dodge as Paradox swung a claw at them and broke apart a third column with it.  
"He's going to cause the cavern to collapse on us!" shouted Sailor Mercury as the cavern started to shake and stone began to rain from the ceiling.  
Sailor Mars yelled, "We have to get out of here but how?"  
Paradox moved slowly towards them and opened him mouth. He breathed out towards them what almost seemed like grey fire but it had no heat or affect on them. Instead where it hit the wall and floor, a opening to another plane, the place of varying greys, appeared. Paradox blocked any escape beyond the opening and approached the senshi. The senshi stood their ground but he managed to grab Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon who was holding Diana. He tossed those two through the gateway. With the ceiling collapsing the others had no choice but to follow and try to get to Sailor Moon on the other side. Paradox followed closely behind them.  
Gallia shook her head weakly and saw Paradox's tail pass through the opening and it slowly close. She tried to stand but seemed too hurt to move. As she saw the ceiling collapsing she remembered the voice in the dream had said, "If you really want to cause pain and chaos to all then proceed, Dreamer, for your way of choice is the way of the blade of fate." Gallia knew she should have listened then and murmured painfully, "I'll listen now. Give me another..*" Her voice trailed off as she looked above her and saw several stalactites break away from the ceiling above her. The stony spikes fell towards her like giant teeth in a massive maw. She tried to get out of the way but it was too late.  
After a few moments the rumbling stopped. The mountain the cavern had been in had one side totally collapsed. The dust that rose from the rubble was able to be seen for miles.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When they got themselves straightened out, the senshi, and the two others, floated in some kind of grey mist. They were confronted by a lot of grey nothing, or so it seemed. Out of the corner of their eyes they could see silhouettes of everyday things, and occasionally stranger things, but when they looked over they saw nothing. There was no ground and no sky. They just seemed to float in a grey fog. There was also no sign of Paradox.  
Sailor Mars looked around and murmured, "We seem a little out of place here, but I feel strangely also feel like some small part of me belongs here."  
"It's weird," commented Sailor Venus as she looked around, "It's just as bland as Shen's place had been. Maybe this is where he got his ideas."  
"But how do we get out of here? I wanna go home!" cried Sailor Moon.  
"Me too!" followed Sailor Chibi-Moon.  
Sailor Mercury put down her visor and analyzed the area. Her eyes opened wide as she looked around, glancing at the others for a moment. She said with a surprised voice, "According to this, we are real, but nothing else here is. It's not an illusion either, it's just coming up as nothing on my visor. It's..*" She suddenly started as her visor started to cloud over with grey and she quickly removed the visor. She continued, "I think it's beyond what my computer understands at the moment, something too unusual. If I had time I might be able to determine what this is but this place seems to interfere with my visor and my computer too I believe."  
Sailor Jupiter muttered, "So we are just sitting ducks out here, huh?"  
A voice spoke from behind the group, "Oh, ducks are not a common sight here." The others turned around to see Shade floating behind them, hidden within his cloak like usual. He continued to speak, "Though their shadows are a little more common."  
Sailor Venus smiled and said, "Hey, you are back to normal! What happened?"  
Shade shrugged and said, "So it would seem. Perhaps it was some kind of effect of entering the Shadow Plane. Paradox seems gone for now," as he crossed his arms.  
Tuxedo Kamen frowned slightly and asked, "If you know where we are, what is this place?"  
Shade gestured idly to the area around him and replied, "This is the Shadow Plane, where all shadows partially exist or fully. Normally, non-shadow like yourself can not come here and stay here any measurable length of time. It's a place between places and often used in teleportation magic, but it is moved so quickly through, it's unnoticeable."  
Sailor Venus asked, "So where do we go from here? How do we leave here?"  
Shade shrugged again and replied, "I don't think you will need to worry about that."  
"What do you mean?" Sailor Venus asked Shade.  
"Because.." Shade said slowly in response. Suddenly Paradox came into view again, and dove in straight from above. Before anyone could react he swallowed Sailor Venus whole and continued down before the stunned group could react. They turned back towards Shade questioningly. Shade continued what he had started, "You will have other things on your mind.." With that he faded out of existence, seeming to become part of their surroundings before the senshis' eyes.  
Sailor Mars looked around wide eyed, "He got Sailor Venus. I don't think Paradox is gone."  
"I surmise Shade was just some kind of illusion made by Paradox. We have to watch out," suggested Sailor Mercury.  
From a silhouette of Sailor Venus in the distance came her call, "Help guys, where are you? I can't see you. I got away from Paradox barely but I can't find my way back. Where are you?"  
"We have to help her!" shouted Sailor Moon as she somehow made her way forward. The others followed her close behind to keep together as they approached Sailor Venus. However the silhouette did not gain any more detail. Sailor Moon said worriedly, "Something is wrong here." There was a scream from behind and as the others turned around, they saw Sailor Mars was gone, and they could see Paradox's tail disappear in the distance. "Nooooo! He got Sailor Mars too! We have to do something!" cried Sailor Moon.  
"Well we obviously can't trust what we see. Paradox will just try to distract us and strike again. Be careful!" recommended Sailor Mercury.  
Paradox appeared before them and looked down on them. He asked them, "And what are you going to do. This is my home plane of existence. You are aliens to this place. How can you win?" With that he turned and flew off not even waiting for a reply.  
"What nerve he has. He takes our friends and doesn't even stay to fight," complained Sailor Jupiter before she pointed and shouted, "Look out!"  
From a different direction from the one he vanished to Paradox came at them. They barely dodged away from the plunging Paradox. However they were caught by surprise when the real Paradox came in from a different direction and while they were watching the fake Paradox, the real one swallowed Sailor Mercury whole.  
Sailor Chibi-Moon cried, "Mercury!" while Diana held her paws in front of her eyes. The three remaining senshi and Tuxedo Kamen moved back to back and looked around the area.  
"What now?" Sailor Moon asked, "He's getting us one by one. We are toast."  
"Believe in yourself Sailor Moon. The power is within you to defeat anything, and I'll protect you," Tuxedo Kamen told Sailor Moon.  
Sailor Moon smiled at him, "Thank you. I know I can count on you." She looked at the other two senshi, "All of you. But how can we do it?"  
Sailor Jupiter shook her head, "I don't know Sailor Moon. There has to be some way.."  
"Remember.." came a voice from the foggy shadows. It was not the same voice as from the dreams, and in fact seemed to come from all around them, but it still reminded three of them.  
"Remember what? My dream?" asked Chibi-Moon out loud.  
"You had a dream where someone said remember too? Though in the dream it was a girl and this sounded like a guy," replied Sailor Jupiter.  
"It could be a trick of Paradox's but what else can we do. I had a dream too. All we can do is follow our dreams, and maybe we can win," encouraged Sailor Moon.  
"That's the way to think Sailor Moon. I have faith in you," said Tuxedo Kamen.  
Sailor Moon asked him, "Did you have a dream too?"  
Tuxedo Kamen shook his head and was about to reply when his eyes opened wide. He shouted, "Look out!" and shoved the others away. Paradox rushed through where all of them had been, but Tuxedo Kamen pushed the rest of them out of the way and became Paradox's only victim.  
Sailor Moon tried to move towards Paradox and stretched out her hand as she cried, "Tuxedo Kamen!" but Sailor Jupiter held her back.  
"Snap out of it. Don't let what he did be wasted!" Sailor Jupiter said to Sailor Moon before turning to Paradox who had turned some distance away to face them, idly eyeing them. Sailor Jupiter crisscrossed her arms and shouted, "Supreme Thunder Dragon!" As directed by her a huge dragon of electricity shot out at Paradox to strike him.  
The dragon did not seem to affect Paradox at all, except for Paradox to raise a reptilian eyebrow. Paradox slowly moved forwards and commented, "That was interesting. Are you done now?"  
Sailor Jupiter blinked and looked at the other two and explained despairingly, "I attacked Paradox in the dream as a dragon. That should have worked."  
Paradox drew closer still and said, "I was curious what you planned to do, after you went going on about some voice. I suppose you can go insane too though. However I am not impressed, morsels, so I think it's time to end this waste of time in this timeless place."  
Sailor Moon hid behind Sailor Jupiter, while Sailor Chibi-Moon hid behind Sailor Moon. "What now?" asked Sailor Chibi-Moon in fear. She blinked for a moment and she told Sailor Jupiter, "Do the dragon again. You followed your dream but I needed to do something."  
Paradox's eyes narrowed and told them, "The patient can even run out of patience. You better do something interesting now or forever hold your peace. My curiosity is limited," as he continued to approach, perhaps only 20 feet away.  
The three pushed apart slightly as Sailor Moon said, "Let's go then!"  
Sailor Jupiter crossed her arms once more and intoned, "Supreme Thunder Dragon!" The dragon made of blue electricity appeared once more but did not shoot forward, waiting for something.  
Sailor Chibi-Moon held her hand in the air and shouted, "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" and directed the energy she summoned towards the electrical dragon. The electrical dragon shuttered for a moment and seemed to start to disappear. Instead though, the area of shadows around it seemed to grow darker as it began to absorb lighter shadow energy. Soon the dragon had turned whitish and was now facing Paradox.  
Paradox narrowed his eyes once more and looked around. He muttered, "Someone is helping you. Someone from here. I will find out who.. later." He turned his attention back upon the other dragon though as Sailor Jupiter directed it to attack. The other dragon was not as big as Paradox, but it was no longer something he was able to just shrug off. It swiped a claw at him, but he dodged aside. He then grabbed it with his own claws and dug them in. The other dragon had a chance to bite Paradox then, but Paradox bit back harder. They twirled about one another and for a little while the senshi did not know which would win, but slowly Paradox gained the upper hand on the other dragon and began to deal a lot more damage then he took.  
Sailor Moon covered her mouth as she watched, rendered speechless by the battle between the two awesome creatures. Sailor Chibi-Moon elbowed Sailor Moon to bring her attention back. "Ow," complained Sailor Moon, "What was that for?"  
Sailor Chibi-Moon replied, "You were spacing and you don't have time to space."  
"But what about the others?" asked Sailor Moon.  
Sailor Jupiter shook her head and told Sailor Moon, "I don't know but this is the only chance we have. Finish them Sailor Moon!"  
At those words Paradox turned his head to look at the senshi menacingly, but the distraction gave the other dragon a chance to gain back some ground and soon Paradox returned his attention to the battle, determined to win quickly. He latched his teeth onto behind the other dragon's head and struggled to break its neck.  
Sailor Moon pulled out the cutie moon rod and raised it above her. She then started waving it around as she called out, "Moon Princess Halation!" and pointed the rod towards the two battling dragon. Energy rays shot out towards both dragons. Paradox roared but started to blur along, with the white dragon, into his surroundings and the other dragon. Soon the area around the two dragons began to glow grey. The glow expanded and soon reached the senshi. The remaining senshi lost sight of everything.  
  
* * * * *  
  
She felt herself just floating there, with no gravity at all. She shifted a little and heard the faint jingle of her bell. She opened her eyes and at first focused on the bell around her neck, then where they were. She was still floating it the Shadow Plane. She looked around and saw the others, and much to her surprise that included the missing ones. She saw all the senshi, floating in the mist and seeming unconscious, including Sailor Chibi-Moon. She also saw Tuxedo Kamen floating near Sailor Moon, guarding her even as both slept. Then she saw two others and meowed happily. Diana zipped forward to where her parents floated and ended up crashing into them. She didn't care, because her parents were there.  
Artemis woke up a moment before Luna and complained, "Ow!" for a moment. Then he looked around as saw his daughter and shouted, "Diana" and nuzzled her nose. Luna quickly joined them in the happy reunion. Soon the others started to wake up, and take in their surroundings.  
Sailor Jupiter was first to spot him, and she groggily pointed him out to the others. "It's Shade. It looks like he's still unconscious."  
Shade floated nearby, with three grey orbs hovering around him. One orb moved towards Jupiter and formed into the more familiar image of Guide. Guide telepathically sent to the group, in a weak voice, 'I think.. it is time.. we go home.'  
With that a whirlpool of shadows began to form. The others cried as everyone started to get swept up by it. The all spun around towards the center where a nexus opened, and in the matter of moments they were all sent through the nexus.  
The appeared a few feet off the ground at the Hikawa Shrine. All of the senshi and Tuxedo Kamen landed on their feet with the exception of Sailor Moon who fell less gracefully.  
Sailor Mars said happily, "It's the Shrine!"  
A dull thud sounded as the unconscious Shade in the ground and the nexus to the Shadow Plane closed after them.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Actin watched the servants of the Dark Kingdom as they sifted through the rumble of what once had been Gallia's home. He told them, "Keep it up. We'll reach it soon. Keep your eye out."  
One youma turned towards Actin and shouted, "Sir, I think I found something!"  
Actin nodded and moved to where the youma was. He pushed aside a few stones to reveal the base of a stone column. He looked closer and found an empty uniform which rested on some wet stone. He shook his head and muttered quietly, "You should have listened."  
The youma standing at attention next to him asked, "What was that, sir?"  
Actin shook his head and told the youma, "Nothing." Actin then reached over and rummaged through the uniform. In a moment he pulled out the Shard of Light that Gallia had found. He looked at it for a moment, then turned to the youma and ordered, "Good work. Inform the others we have what we came for so they can stop digging." He then gestured to the uniform and said, "You know what to do with that. Take care of it."  
The youma saluted Actin and said, "Very good, sir."  
Actin saluted back to the youma then teleported away. 


	11. Chapter 10 Fire Rising: Together We Stan...

Chapter 10 - SMG  
  
* * * * *   
  
He slowly felt his awareness returning. An awareness not of the world around him so much, as the universe as a whole, not any one piece. Then more local awareness started to fade in and he heard voices nearby.  
'You are resting at the temple that Hino Rei associates with,' Guide told him telepathically.  
He chose to remain silent at first and to listen to those nearby.  
It sounded like someone was complaining.  
"This is boring. Can't we do something more interesting then watch over him," asked Chibi-Usa pleadingly.  
"Someone has to watch over him," replied Usagi, putting on a noble expression.  
Chibi-Usa, with Diana resting on her head, smiled all to sweetly and asked, "Well, weren't you complaining a few minutes ago?"  
Usagi dropped the noble expression and made a face at Chibi-Usa, "That's different, pipsqueak." She then resumed the noble face and said, "I was just looking out for our well being, so we don't starve."  
Chibi-usa stood on the tips of her toes and poked Usagi's cheek, messing up the face, and commented, "You mean you don't starve."  
Rei chided both of them, "Let him rest without your racket. As for watching him, it's because I still sense evil on him. It's still the only thing I sense with him, but it's more then I did before. The evil seems on it's own though. I don't understand this and I don't want to ask Grandpa because he'll be asking all sorts of questions then."  
'Can't sense me?' Shen thought to himself, 'Interesting.' He mentally shrugged to himself and then sat up startling the others who hadn't even realized he had gained consciousness. Do to the sudden movement Rei immediately threw an Anti-Evil sign at him, just in case. It just slid off his head like a normal piece of paper and fell on the floor. Shen noted dryly, "Be careful or you'll poke someone's eye out." He frowned, glanced around and asked, "So, how long have I been here?" then added as an afterthought, "Though thank you for keeping an eye on me I guess."  
Rei still kept herself and the other two at a distance, and answered the question, "You've been unconscious for 2 days. We thought you were dead at first but then you transformed back to your current form and Guide assured us that you would recover. You looked beaten up though." She then hesitated for a moment and added, "And you do see to have some evil influence on you still."  
Shen frowned for a moment and thought, then shook his head. He countered, "No, I don't think I am. This might explain it." Out of a pocket he pulled out the Dark Shard that Gallia had given Paradox. He picked up the fallen Anti-Evil sign and wrapped it around the Shard, then stood up. The others blinked in surprise as he stood up and handed it gravely to Rei.  
Minako, Makoto and Ami moved into view. Ami looked more surprised then the others. She ducked by them and moved to support Shen in case he fell and said, "You shouldn't be standing. Just yesterday your body was in such poor condition that I thought you might be paralyzed."  
Shen shook his head slowly and reminded her, "I heal quickly. I'm ok." Then he added sincerely, "Thank you for your concern."  
Chibi-Usa cocked her head sideways somewhat and asked Shen, "Did you have any nice dreams?" but almost immediately became distracted as her kitten almost fell off her head and Chibi-Usa had to catch her.  
Shen waited until Chibi-Usa had gotten Diana back into place with Minako's help before he replied, "I don't dream. I stopped dreaming when I was about 8 and my powers started manifesting. Actually somewhat because of that I need less sleep for some reason. It seems others dream consistently though, so I seem to be an exception, but I suppose no one is quite like another."  
Diana and Chibi-Usa auwed at the same time and Chibi-Usa remarked, "You are missing out. They are fun a lot of times."  
Shen just shrugged. After a few moments of quiet, Rei decided to ask Shen, "So, what exactly are you? Why are you involved? I mean, weren't you on the Dark Kingdom's side before?"  
Shen shook his head, "I can answer some of that, but I don't know all of it."  
A grey globe appeared near Shen and floated to the floor. There it changed into the form of Guide. She then said telepathically to all in the room, 'Then it is time for you to learn.'  
  
* * * * *   
  
Lord Agate's throne room was crowded. He had ordered that as many of his minions should be allowed in the throne room as possible, though his aides carefully made sure they were all still a fair distance from the throne. At the front of those attending stood Actin, dressed up in full military uniform, much like Lord Agate was currently. The only one not in the traditional Dark Kingdom uniform, was the Sage, who stood at Lord Agate's side, wearing her robe like always. Other then the required space to give Lord Agate, the Sage and Actin a fair amount of free room the room was crammed with all other things removed. Even the golden statues had all been destroyed and cleared away. Everyone knew something very important was going to happen this day, and it would choose the direction of the Dark Kingdom forever.  
Lord Agate rapped the end of his staff on the ground and almost instantly everyone fell silent and at attention. No one dared speak up now. They had all heard rumors Gallia was dead, and they didn't want to join her. Lord Agate took a few moments to size up his audience, looking directly at as many as he could, to make sure each and every one was at attention. After he was certain he began his speech, "As you all know from before, two of my four champions have been lost. Now Gallia joins their ranks, destroyed by the one she hoped to control. The senshi have vanished but we can not assume they were also destroyed by the Grey One. Therefore, with the assistance of the Sage and Actin, we have come up with a plan. We are informing you so you all know your place in this. Uncertainty of what you are to do will be no excuse for failure now. Failure will mean death."  
Lord Agate paused to let what he had said sink in. Those in the hall still were quiet but glanced around as each one came to terms with the fact that the end was on the horizon finally but there was no hint that it would be easy. Lord Agate continued, "We currently have three of the Shards of Light," and he held up the three Shards, there white glow making some of the weaker beings present wince at the positive energy, "And we have two Shards of Darkness." As he said that statement the Sage held up the two Shards of Darkness they had in their possession. Lord Agate spoke, "The senshi could have in their possession up to three of the Shards of Darkness but there are two Shards of Light left. The first part of the plan is therefore multifaceted. My loyalist and strongest of my original Champions, Actin, will go to the location called Tokyo, Japan and seek out the Shard carrier there. If the senshi are still active this will, no doubt, bring them out. The senshi have been lucky and able to defeat the other Champions with the help of Shade, and Tuxedo Kamen, but this time we will cut down their odds. That is because the Sage has already located where the last crystal is and will seek it out when the senshi confront Actin. That way to try to stop both, the senshi will have to split up. We will divide them and conquer. If any of you face the senshi, Tuxedo Kamen or Shade, we no longer wish to capture them. Destroy them quickly, and give them no ground. They must be obliterated. We will find where they hid the other Shards," then he paused before he finished the statement, "When we attack the Earth, in full force."  
This time a few of the youma murmured to each other in surprise that they would be attacking before they had all the Shards. Lord Agate rapped his staff on the ground and all fell silent once more. He motioned to Actin and told him, "Please explain to them why we chose this course of action and what it involves."  
Actin bowed to Lord Agate then turned to face the others and spoke, "While we have occupied the other planets of the system, we have been harassed by three defenders of it, causing all our forces to be pinned down. However, we had in place a few spells onto Shade to unknowingly draw onto his power to protect the planets. Most but not all of it was lost when he rebelled but some was left and he was taken over by Gallia's magic and then changed his form to that of Paradox, the magic around the planets also changed before the rest of the spells were destroyed. The flux in the magic caught two of the three attackers by surprise and allowed our forces to capture them. They are now being held by the Sage for future experimentation when this is all over. Now there is only one of the defenders left and she has retreated. Since that time there have been no further assaults. The military on earth, while strong, is not strong enough to defeat us without help, and that help is gone. After we get the last two crystals the assault will begin."  
  
* * * * *   
  
The sun was shining high in the sky, casting light on most of the steps of the temple. Somehow Shen managed to find one of the few shadows to stand in, and Guide found another while the others sat in the sun to look at the two. Shen looked at Guide and said, "You have shown again and a again that you know more then you should, considering your origin. You know more about me, then I do."  
Guide nodded slowly and said telepathically, 'Guardian, Host, and myself are creations of Shade, facets of his being and power brought out through use of shadow crystals. Guardian was the first creation, and the most conservative. I was the second, for which you tried to draw in more shadow stuff then you did with Guardian. For the first two you used one crystal each, but as you were running out of time, you used the last two shadow crystals you found in Host, making him the most powerful but least stabile of the three.'  
Rei spoke up for a moment then and asked, "What exactly are the shadow crystals. Are they related to the Shards?"  
Guide turned to Rei, shook her head and answered, 'Shadow crystals are as related to the shards as a diamond might be. Shadow crystals are normally found on the Plane of Shadows occasionally where unusual forces there compressed shadow stuff into a concentrated and more solid form. In one of Shade's experimentations in his teleportation ability he came upon four of the crystals, and took them with him. They have some substance as you know it, unlike most shadow stuff beyond the Shadow Plane. Shadow stuff is what makes up shadows in dimensions beyond it, but instead of being mere silhouettes, in the Shadow Plane it is the most common substance. That is what you perceived as a sort of fog around you when Paradox took you into that dimension.'  
Shen continued for Guide, "In creating the three I basically took the crystals and bound spells to them to create, golems or robots of sorts. I used shadow stuff as the material, the crystals for a power source and borrowed from myself for their intelligence and personality, because I had no other reliable source. When working on their forms I relied on the crystals to draw and concentrate more material from the Shadow Plane. I just happened to have the exposure longer for Guide then the others, at least relative to the number of crystals that made them up. None of them turned out quite as planned."  
Makoto asked, "So, what happened with them? Why did each end up as they are?"  
Guide responded to Makoto with, 'Guardian was made to be the first. Since Shade did not trust anyone he wanted something to protect him, so Guardian was focused on protective aspects. On earth, wolves tend to protect each other in a fight, working as a group, so that is why she had that form, and she was female because a she wolf is most protective of all, if in relation to her cubs. Host was the last and never was able to maintain any form. He was made for power and flexibility of ability. He was male because Shade was unable to fully control his creation so he automatically took the same as Shade himself. Host has many abilities, including like you have seen, able to capture others in a pocket dimension where time is not applicable. He had used that in two occasions in relation to you.'  
Chibi-Usa frowned at that, suspecting she had experienced both of them. Shen saw Chibi-Usa's reaction and commented, "It saved your life both times actually or at least from injury I believe." He then looked to Guide and asked, "What about you though? You didn't come out quite as planned."  
Guide nodded slowly and replied, 'I am partly how I am because of them,' she said pointing a paw towards the senshi, who blinked as a group. She continued, 'I am female because they are and I have the form of a cat, because of their guides, Luna and Artemis.' On top of Chibi-Usa's head, Diana meowed, so Guide amended, 'And Diana also. I have Shade's intelligence and knowledge, but I also drew knowledge from another source, in relation to Shade, and what he is needed for. And though I know you would like to know what that source is, Shade, I cannot tell you now, only that it is part of what makes you what you are, and it does not have malign intentions for you.'  
Shen frowned and muttered, "Just what I like to here.. some think I know too much but I don't know enough.. is this.. entity.. the one who says what my mission is?"  
Guide nodded once more, 'That is correct. It is also the one who assisted the senshi in creating the electric light dragon, to occupy Paradox so you could be returned to your normal state. It is too early for Paradox in your existence.'  
Usagi looked to Guide and asked, "Did it give us those dreams too? The ones that told us to do to beat Paradox?"  
For once Guide got a look of bemusement on her feline face and responded, 'No, I don't think so, though it is connected some how. That I don't fully understand.'  
"Well, knowing everything seems a bit much anyways I guess. I am strangely relieved you don't, though it'd be useful if you did I suppose," commented Shade.  
Minako asked, "Well, what exactly is your mission exactly? And why are you so gloomy?"  
Guide volunteered, 'I can answer that for him, perhaps better.' Shen shrugged and listened, so Guide began, 'Shade was born half-human and half of the dark kingdom and that reflects his purpose. He is always meant to be, if needed, between two sides, good and evil. The universe will collapse into the Void if the balance sways too much one way or another and becomes unbalanced. The Void will destroy all life and even existence here if it comes. Shade is meant to stop that. He is most likely gloomy because it's not the most enjoyable line of work, but he knows someone needs to help things, and doesn't want anyone else to have to do it. It weighs heavily on him though.'  
Shen muttered, "You can say that again."  
Minako smiled brightly, looked to the others and said, "Looks like we have a job to do. Cheer up Shen!"  
Shen just looked at Minako, much less enthused then the girls present were. He asked, "Do I have a choice in this?"  
"If you had that, what fun would it be?" asked Makoto.  
Shen then reminded them, "We still have the other two Shards to try to find."  
'The only activity looking for one is here in Japan, however. You can keep your eye out anyhow. It is better then staying here,' countered Guide, who then turned back into a grey globe and vanished.  
Chibi-Usa grinned, "Even Guide agrees. Your stuck."  
Rei's grandfather stuck his head out the door and asked the others, "What are you girl up to? Who were you talking about, and who is he?" as he gestured at Shen.  
The girls stood up and Rei answered, "Oh he's just a friend of ours. We are going out now. I'll be back for chores later, don't worry!" as the girls rushed off the temple grounds.  
Rei's grandfather said, "But, but.." but Rei had already set her mind to something else and he knew he'd have trouble changing that.  
Shen just shrugged at Rei's grandfather, bowed to him, stuck his hands in his pocket and walked out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Makoto, Rei, Minako, Artemis walked down the street, followed by Shen. They walked towards the local Amusement Park, as it was Minako's idea. Makoto went along hoping to spot a cute guy or two and Rei just wanted to get a break from her chores. Shen lagged somewhat behind the others with his own thoughts and watching the area, until Minako realized what that he was hanging back. She moved back to where he was as the group walked and asked him, "What are you staying back here for?" She looked up at his face and told him, "Remember you are here to have fun."  
Shen just shrugged and replied, "I'm looking out for what I need to find. Less then a face in the crowd but a mark."  
Minako smiled and told him, "Oh lighten up. We'll spot it, don't worry. We found the others, didn't we?"  
"And lost them," Shen reminded her.  
Rei moved back to join Minako and Shen as she heard them talk and said, "Well we do have three, even if they were not the ones we meant to find."  
Makoto joined the others, and Artemis jumped up into Minako's arms. Makoto said, "It'll be fine. Now just enjoy your time here." She winked and added, "And don't worry. I'll be watching plenty of the guys."  
Rei and Minako chimed in, "Me too!"  
Artemis sweatdropped while Shade just shrugged apathetically.  
Minako grinned at him after paying for tickets to get into the park and told him as they passed the gate, "Oh lighten up, we aren't that bad."  
Rei leaned over and stage whispered to Makoto, "Well some of us aren't at any rate."  
Minako hurmphed and told them, "I heard that." She then herded Shen along to the rollercoaster to try to have him have more fun, and the others followed behind all the while chatting happily.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Usagi, Mamoru, Ami, Luna and Chibi-Usa with Diana riding along, headed towards the park later then the others because Ami had needed to drop off some library books and the others decided to keep her company.  
Usagi was still reeling from the book titles and complained, "I don't even know what half of titles mean, nevermind the inside."  
Chibi-Usa told her, "Well if you spent more time studying and less time feeding your face, maybe you would," and stuck her tongue out at Usagi. For once Usagi ignored her.  
As they walked by a small family waiting outside the park and a quiet girl sitting on a box, Ami said, "They are just books I'm reading for extra credit. Chibi-Usa might have a point that you should study more though."  
Usagi waved her free hand, the other was around Mamoru's arm, and she said, "Oh come on. Let's enjoy ourselves. I'll worry about studying later."  
They suddenly heard a scream in front of them. They ran to a corner and stopped there, poking their heads to look around. What they saw was what looked like a large figure that was formed out of roasted marshmallows. Around it a few people were laying on the ground, unconscious and stuck with melted marshmallow.  
Mamoru looked at Usagi. She nodded and said, "We better stop this. Come on guys." After they contacted the others, in hiding they transformed into the senshi.  
Sailor Chibi-Moon looked around for a moment and asked, "Where is Diana? She's not with me."  
Luna looked around with concern, and told them, "You stop that, I'll go find her. Good luck." She then ran back to where they had been.  
Then Sailor Moon came forth from her hiding place and shouted to the marshmallow, "Stop where you are! You may be a yummy treat but that doesn't sweeten our disposition towards your evil acts. We are the beautiful Sailor Senshi of love and justice and in the name of the Moon, we will punish you."  
Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Shade showed up on the other side of the create. Sailor Venus grinned and said, "We have you surrounded. We'll have no smoore of your attacks. Surrender now!"  
Meanwhile Shade glanced around and frowning, he unexpectedly teleported away. The others didn't have time to wonder about that as the youma spoke, "I am Marshamallow. You crack me up thinking you can beat me. Prepare to become tasty treats yourself!" and is so saying she launched globs of marshmallow in both directions.  
The senshi dodged the all out attack. Sailor Mars cast Fire Soul at it but the only effect was melting more, enabling the youma to throw more globs, and Sailor Jupiter's and Sailor Venus's follow up attacks made it worse. Soon the youma was throwing steaming hot globs of marshmallow everywhere. Tuxedo Kamen's rose that he threw to distract it only flew into the melting youma, causing no obvious damage in the goo. Sailor Moon shouted, "What can we do?"  
Sailor Mercury said, "If heat makes it melt more, perhaps my ice can solidify it." She then cast her most powerful ice attack at the youma. Steam rose from it and fogged the area, obscuring everything from sight.  
The senshi heard the youma shout, "Brrr. You can't beat me so easy! I'll get you!" though it spoke more slowly then before. The steamy fog cleared quickly and the creature got ready to attack Sailor Mercury who had caused it such trouble.  
Suddenly Artemis darted towards it. It didn't react to him because since he was white it thought he was just some lose glob of itself that got thrown by one of the senshi in a pathetic attempt to distract it. However the slashing claws attack it received for a moment or two did distract it as it realized it had been mistaken. Artemis ducked away and while the youma was distracted Sailor Mercury took the chance to freeze it more. Sailor Mercury shouted, "Sailor Moon! Use your tiara!"  
Sailor Moon nodded and said, "Right." She then reached up to her tiara and shouted, "Moon Tiara Magic!" and threw it at the youma. The tiara burst threw the solidified youma, which first broke into pieces then to dust.  
Everyone took a moment to catch their breaths. Sailor Mars muttered a little reluctantly, "Good work Sailor Moon."  
Sailor Moon smiled and replied, "Thanks Mars."  
However Sailor Venus looked around, still concerned. She paused for a moment then asked, "But where is Shade?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Actin almost never went invisible, so if he was not around, Shade knew something was up. It was just one youma, so Shade left the senshi to handle it, so he could seek out whatever the youma was supposed to distract them from.  
He reappeared from the dimension he teleported into to leave, somewhere down the street and around a corner. He sensed a Shard carrier was near, and then he hurried as he felt another in the area of the opposite polarity. He knew Actin was close to the carrier.  
Shade hurried down the streets keeping to the shadows and invisible in them. In an alley up ahead he heard a young girl shout, "Leave me alone!" He quickly teleported to the edge of the alley, still using the corner to protect him from site and looked in.   
Seven figures stood in the alley. Three on one side were creatures in dark trenchcoats that went all the way to the ground, and smoke rose from them. On the opposite side were two more of those figures standing at attention and Actin in his spotless uniform stood between them. In the middle stood a frightened girl holding a strange box. The figures blocked Shade's view of the girl but he guessed that she was the Shard of Light carrier.   
Actin ordered the girl, "You will say, 'You can have the Shard,' or we will have to treat you as an enemy soldier. No mercy will be given. However if you say that, you will be let go."  
The girl cried, "Go away or I'll box you!"  
Actin shook his head and told her, "I'm sorry young lady but you will lose if you try such a thing. Even if you get a lucky shot, we outnumber you six to one and we are not as easy to take out as normal people. Say those words or we will be forced to crush you."  
Shade started to spread his magical influence through the shadows, but meanwhile the girl backed against a side wall to protect her back and shouted, "Fine, take the stupid Shard or whatever it is. Just leave me and my stuff alone!"  
Actin nodded and said, "Close enough." He then raised a hand towards the girl. One of her shoes disintegrated to dust to reveal a white mark on her foot. He glanced at the two figures next to him and said, "Remove the witness after I get the Shard from her." A moment later the mark departed from her foot and rose, becoming one of the Shards of Light.  
Shade had the shadows whisper to the girl, "Close your eyes. The light from the crystal may blind. I shall get you away from these people. You don't need to trust me, just take the opportunity you will be presented."  
Shade sensed the girl nod as he let his hood fall over his face. A moment later there was a blinding flash of light as the dark alley suddenly turned very bright, the contrast blinding those unprepared.  
Actin shouted a rare curse and he shouted, "Get the Shard and the girl! Keep the Shard top priority too! We might not be so well off in another encounter!"  
As the light faded, the alley was clothed in dark shadows once more. A moment later there was a flash of grey light, as Shade stepped out of a nexus, next to the girl. Actin recovered his eyesight first and pointed at Shade. He said, "Traitor, this is not your battle. You will be taken, do not doubt that, but you do not wish to trifle with us now."  
Shade in the alley shook his head and said, "What is an inopportune time for you is an opportune time for me. Give up the Shard and let the girl go." The girl just stood at his side, her features also partially hidden in the shadows.  
Actin told Shade, "You know we can not let her go, and you will not trick us. We do not have the Shard so you must of taken it. This will not be tolerated. Surrender now or this will be the last image of life you will see."  
A rare smile appeared on the face of Shade in the alleyway shadows. He shook his head for a moment then said, "An image is a picture. Some of the humans say that a picture says a thousand words.." and in saying that the Shade in the alleyway and the little girl vanished. The real Shade at the end of the alley finished, "Just not always the right ones.." A quick glance showed him the girl he had hidden with invisibility had successfully gotten away, so he teleported away, leaving Actin to ponder his failure in peace.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dreamerie's Subchapter - SMG (by Lady Cinnibar)  
  
* * * * *   
  
Alice sat on The Box(tm) and frowned. "What do I do? That weird man might come after me again." She looked at the crystal shard she held. "I can store this in The Box(tm). At least, I hope I can."  
When Alice opened it, she met soft warm fabric. She pulled.  
The figure that popped out rolled some, groaned, and shook her head. "Who dares interrupt my solemn duties?" She stared at Alice. "Oh. It's just you. I give my greetings to you, Box-Holder. What great trouble is it that My Box(tm) felt determined to summon its Master and Creator?"  
The stranger's eyes startled Alice, a colorless mass that looked more like a storm cloud. As she looked into the fathomless depths, a bolt of lightning danced in the iris, and then flew across the pupil. Alice was terrified, but there was something familiar about this figure. She sat on The Box(tm) again and began to cry out the story. Her peril, her mysterious rescuer, and the odd crystal. She held it out for the stranger's perusal.  
"Indeed. Little One, you need me greatly. Or, rather, I need you. I shall guard you, but you must help me find your hero, for he has transgressed greatly against my people." The figure said. "I am called by some mortals Dreamerie, and I am Mistress of the Dream Realms. All dreams that were, are, or will be, are under my command. He has thrown off my rule, and thus I must return to him his dream-mirror. He broke it, a long time ago, when he was young. It is not right for the Avatar of the Shadow Realm to be without Dreams."  
Alice blinked. Did this mean she'd get out of school? That she could be free of this horrible world? "I'll agree, but only..."  
"Tell me." Dreamerie sat next to her, the myriads of gray, silver and ghostly blue veils shifting and flowing. She wore nothing but veils that formed a robe of sorts, and her long white hair, but she had a nature that no man would dare to whistle at.  
"When you leave, to return to ruling... Take me with you."  
"Very well. It is agreed, Box-Holder. May I ask you a right, Little One?"  
"What?"  
"I know the names you use in your dreams. Would you like a certain one?"  
"Alice. Just Alice."  
"Very well, Alice. Let us begin our Quest. I for the Master of Shadows, and you for the freedom of dreams."  
The crystal glowed as Dreamerie held it, and within seconds it was trapped in a cage of silver, on a chain. She looped it about Alice's neck. "Here, Shard Bearer. As a being of Neither Good Nor Evil, Nor Neutrality, I cannot carry that. But you can, and you have. But bear it well, and only give it to those who would use it for good."  
"Dream Lady, who was that man? Why do you call him the Master of Shadows?"  
"Alice, there is my realm, of course. It is all realms, but none. One of its borders is the Realm of Shadows, the half-life state between waking and dreaming. Between Night and Day. The Realm of Shadows in intelligent, although there are few whom it can talk to, myself, a strange cat like beast, and my Realm among them. It creates an Avatar to balance it, to perform it's missions in the worlds. The cat like beast, that calls itself Guide, assures that it fulfills the principles of Shadows. In time, he shall gain enough of Shadows that he, too, will be able to talk, but as of yet he is too young."  
The two set off into the world to fulfill a Quest. One mortal child, wounded by the world, and one Dream. 


	12. Chapter 11 Fire Rising: Together We Stan...

Chapter 11 - SMG  
  
* * * * *   
  
Lord Agate and Actin were the only two in the throne room this time. Lord Agate sat in his throne, pondering Actin for a time. After a short while he inquired, "So what do you have to report?"  
Actin stood at attention and said calmly, "The plan has been a moderate success. The senshi were found to still be alive, so they can not surprise us. All those who were there before still are. We also located the Shard carrier and have released the Shard. Unfortunately Shade has apparently recovered from Gallia's influence and stopped our retrieval of the Shard, but he did not retrieve it himself, either. The senshi do not know who she is however and we believe Shade did not get a detailed look of her."  
Lord Agate nodded thoughtfully then asked, "Do you believe you will be able to retrieve the Shard of Light with out to much trouble?"  
Actin nodded and replied, "All is needed is for phase two to begin and with the distraction there should be little trouble."  
"Very good," said Lord Agate, "I shall inform the Sage that it is time for her to begin. Dismissed."  
Actin bowed and teleported away to continue his mission.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Luna ran frantically through the amusement park looking for Diana. Diana was still very young and Luna worried for the kitten's safety.  
She darted around underfoot startling a few passersby in her search. She ducked around a merry-go-round, through a line of people at a hot dog stand, and past the entrance to a fun house.  
Suddenly she stopped as she saw Shen leaning against the outside wall of a fortuneteller's hut. She darted over near him and hopped on to a table, meowing.  
Shen glanced over and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged to himself and wandered over to the table to scratch the cat lightly.  
Luna said quietly so only he could hear, "I take it the fight is over and you beat back the youma. Have you seen Diana yet? I still haven't found her."  
Shen seemed to mumble to himself, though loud enough for Luna to hear, "Yes and no. The fight is over as far as I know, and I don't know if the others have."  
Luna nodded, not fully paying attention. She said, "Please do look out for her."  
Shen nodded and replied, "I'll try to. I neglected to before, after I spotted the Shard carrier."  
Luna paused at that. "You spotted the carrier?"  
Shen nodded, "A girl with a box. I think she has the Shard still. Actin spotted her too though so he's probably after her now."  
Luna nodded seriously and told him, "I'll tell the others." She turned away and glanced around at the people walking by. "Keep an eye out for Diana and the girl, alright?" she requested, but as she turned back to make sure Shen heard her, she saw that he was gone. She sighed, and jumped off the table to continue her search.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Diana thought the park would be fun, but decided to show her parents that she could be helpful too. That is why she left the others after she saw the girl with the box. The girl had one shoe off at the time removing an annoying stone. Diana saw the girl seemed to have a white mark on her foot so decided to follow her.  
She walked up to the girl and found the girl was nice. The girl petted her so Diana decided she should stay. After a short time though the girl decided to move on. Diana kept following her until this mean guy found the girl and demanded the Shard. Diana had to hide herself but that strange Shade guy saved the girl. She saw where the girl escaped to and continued following her.  
The girl went into the amusement park with all the other people and moved quickly. Diana started to have trouble following the girl, but saw her step into a fun house. Diana found the moving floors were weird and almost got crushed by a guy who fell over. In her hurry to get out of that room she forgot who she was following, but was able to reach the mirror room.  
Diana thought the mirror room was neat. She saw the funniest looking kittens there, some the same length as her but three feet tall. It was fun for a while but she got tired with it. She then began to worry about her parents and Chibi-Usa. She knew they'd be lost without her so she better find them soon. Unfortunately two mischievous boys found her first.  
She was wandering around the mirror room trying to find her way out when she heard behind her, "Hey, look, a cat. Let's grab it!"  
She turned to see two boys looking back at her. One with a red shirt and blue jeans was closer to her, while the other, who had a white shirt and blue jeans added, "Yay, and get rid of that stupid bell."  
Diana was quite fond of her bell so she decided that they didn't want to play some nice game. She turned and ran off, but she heard the boys follow her. She ducked around a few corners and got more lost then before. Unfortunately for her was that her direction was the only thing she lost. She came to a mirrored dead end, and turned to see the two boys block her escape route.  
The two, now tired, boys approached Diana. One said triumphantly, "We got you now kitty."  
Diana was frightened but decided to try to scare them away. She put on the same expression she used when she was about to attack a ball of yarn and tried to look her fiercest.  
The boys acted scared for a moment but then just laughed. Then in a moment their expressions turned to shock and fear. Diana turned to lost around her and was surprised with what she saw. In the three closest mirrors to her was a blue skinned, red eyed, sharp white toothed monster.   
The boys ran without a moment more of delay. Diana looked to the monster again in disbelief when to her increased surprise she saw it make a funny face and stick it's tongue out towards where the boys had run. The image then faded away.  
She heard a voice nearby say, "Come on. Your mother is looking for you." She turned to see Shen standing grimly as usual nearby. She smiled and walked over to him, letting him pick her up, smothering giggles all the way.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Ami, Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Mamoru, and Chibi-Usa continued walking through the park looking for various people. Usagi sighed, "First Diana vanished, then Luna and now Shade, and we don't even know who the Shard carrier is."  
"Ya, and what is worse," added Chibi-Usa, "Is that we have to listen to you whine."  
"Hey, pip-squeak, I wasn't complaining, merely pointing things out," Usagi said indignantly.  
"Hey you two, stop bickering. We have to find the others," Minako pointed out.  
Ami added, "And the Shard carrier."  
"And the Dark Kingdom," Makoto included.  
"Besides," Rei offered, "You were just complaining."  
"I was not, right Mamo-chan?" asked Usagi, looking towards Mamoru.  
Mamoru sweat-dropped and held up his hands defensively. "I'm staying out of this," was all he said.  
"Ahem," came Luna's voice from below, "Are you done?" Usagi and Chibi-Usa nodded sheepishly so Luna continued, "Sorry for being gone so long but I still haven't found Diana. I talked to Shen and he said a girl with some kind of box had the Shard."  
"You talked with Shen?" asked Rei with surprise, "He vanished before the fight earlier. That must have been why. At least someone saw who had the Shard. Do you know where he is?"  
"He was missing? I did not know that," confessed Luna, "After I told him Diana was missing he vanished."  
Artemis ran up to the others, breathing heavily. He told them, "More trouble gang. I heard on a few radios of a strange event in England. Some multicolored hurricane us hanging over part of it and lightning bolts from it are blasting the area. I think the Dark Kingdom is after the last Shard there."  
"Well lets split up and trash them here and there," suggested Makoto, raising a fist.  
Ami pointed out, "Being so obvious, they probably want us to split up but I don't see an alternative."   
The conversation however was interrupted as they heard two voices in the distance shout, "Monsters!"  
They looked at each other and without saying anything ran in the direction of the shouting voices.  
When they reached the spot they saw two boys looking scared and sputtering to the crowd about a demon cat and a monster in the fun house. Chibi-Usa asked the group, "Should we change and go in?"  
Guide's telepathic voice reached them before anyone else could respond and said, 'That would be a waste. Wait a moment.'  
A few moments later Shen calmly strolled out of the fun house, holding Diana, and looked at the crowd curiously. One of the boys pointed at Diana and shouted, "It's the demon cat, see? The monster must be still in there."  
Shen looked back inside then towards the boys. He commented, "I saw you chase this poor kitten into the mirror room. To me it seems the real monsters might have been you. Maybe you saw reflections of yourselves in a mirror."  
After some of the crowd started muttering and a few chuckled, one of the boys looked as if he was going to argue but after he looked at not as agreeable crowd the two decided to just slink away. Shen shook his head as the crowd dispersed and then walked over to Usagi and the others.  
"Diana!" shouted Chibi-Usa. Diana jumped from Shen to Chibi-Usa and giggled. Chibi-Usa asked, "What is so funny? You had us worried."  
"Sorry, I was just trying to help," said Diana still giggling, "Shen scared those meanies with a silly blue monsters."  
Minako, having experienced a few of Shen's illusions said to him, "I thought you could only do black and white."  
Shen shrugged and pointed out, "The back of a mirror is silver. Reflections can be altered."  
"Shen, the Dark Kingdom seems to be in England too now. We're probably going to have to split up," Rei told him.  
"Not surprising. However Actin is here so it can only be the Sage or Lord Agate himself. My only suggestion would be to concentrate on slowing them down and wait for the others to defeat them. I can get whoever wishes to go to there. I will stay here for now though."  
"Well in either case we have gotta go. Ami and I are the best at English I think so we should probably go," suggested Minako.  
"I better stay so grandfather does not get worried," Rei told them.  
Makoto said, "If the guy in charge might be there, I'll go. I want to teach him a lesson."  
The group moved to a more isolated spot to talk. Usagi said, "Well, I guess I'll stay. Besides I haven't gotten enough cotton candy," and grinned.  
Chibi-Usa made a face and said, "Some of us have better control. I'll go."  
Artemis and Diana decided to go with the others and Luna and Mamoru would stay with Usagi and Rei. With that Shen asked, "Are you ready?" They nodded and in a relatively hidden spot he opened a passage to England.  
"Hey, how come you didn't need to transform?" asked Makoto.  
Shen turned to her and asked, "Why should I have to?"  
Makoto replied, "Well you did before."  
Shen nodded but pointed out, "You should not trust everything you see. Illusions are everywhere. I do many things I don't need to, so others think I do."  
Makoto nodded slowly and said, "I guess you are right. Anyhow we better go."  
The others nodded and with a few quick good byes Ami, Makoto, Minako, Chibi-Usa, Diana and Artemis went through the nexus. As it closed Usagi smiled, waved, and shouted, "Good bye! Take care! Good luck!"  
A moment after the nexus closed a park employee looked around the corner curious at the shout in out of the way spot they were in. Rei spotted him, scratched the back of her head, and quickly explained, "She's been having a little too much sugar."  
With an annoyed looked Usagi shouted at Rei, "Hey! I have not!"  
Rei put a hand over Usagi's mouth and simply said, "See?" She then dragged Usagi off, the others following mutely though with perhaps a hint of a smile on one or two of them.  
  
* * * * *   
  
The group walked in the park looking around. Rei and Usagi walked in front, chatting and arguing, with Luna riding on Usagi's shoulder. Mamoru and Shen walked behind somewhat more restrained as they listened to Usagi point out little girls with popcorn boxes and Rei lecture Usagi that the box wasn't that common a thing probably. Shen eventually started drifting off from the others, determined to go his own way like normal.  
Usagi looked back and smiled at Mamoru then noticed Shen wasn't with them any more. She asked, "What happened to Shen-san?"  
Mamoru shrugged and said, "I think he said something about needing a break."  
Usagi said simply, "Oh," then got distracted. She pointed at a cotton candy booth and pleaded, "Oh, Mamo-chan, get me some of that! Yummy!"  
Rei asked Usagi, "Do you think about anything other then food?"  
Usagi hurmphed and countered, "I can watch out for things and eat at the same time. You just want cotton candy too."  
Rei just rolled her eyes and Mamoru shook his head as he headed over to the cotton candy stand.  
The girls watched as Mamoru ordered the candy and waited when a voice spoke up behind them. "Excuse me. Do you know where the Master of Shadows is?" a little girl asked behind them.  
Usagi and Rei's eyes shot open with a shocked and nervous look. They slowly turned around to see a young girl carrying a strange box. The girl said, "I found out from the box you know him and I need to find him."  
Usagi laughed nervously and asked, "You found out from a box? A box! Oh, I, um, well."  
Rei cut in, "How do you know we are the people you are looking for though? You might be wrong. Whatever written directions you have in the box might apply elsewhere."  
The girl shook her head and replied, "No, it didn't write anything down. The lady in the box told me."  
Usagi made a sour look and repeated, "The lady in the box told you."  
The girl smiled and replied, "That's right."  
Rei shook her head then introduced herself and Usagi, "Well in any case, I'm Hino Rei, this ditz it Tsukino Usagi," which produced an indignant look from Usagi. Rei continued unabashed, "Mamoru is over at the cotton candy stand, or at least he was." Rei frowned as Mamoru was now no where to be seen. Looking around though, she spotted Shen looking straight at her from the shadows of a building, appearing more clearly then he should, before the shadows seemed to fall over him obscuring him. She pointed in that direction and said, "Shen is over there."  
The girl smiled still and said, "Oh that's who I'm looking for. Thanks! Oh, I'm Alice." With that she ran with the box towards Shen.  
Rei and Usagi were about to follow when they heard Guide's voice once more, 'Don't follow so quick. Actin is in the area and he knows the little girl. Be ready. And no, neither Shen nor I know how she knew he was Shade or that you knew him.'  
Alice walked over towards where Shen was. She found him a few feet from the building, but totally hidden in shadows. All she could really make out was at the moment he wore a trench coat. "Greetings little one," he said, "Apparently you were looking for me. I'd ask how you knew me but we are about to be interrupted, so I suggest you get behind me." As if to punctuate his statement, explosion went off nearby. The crowds in the area scattered in fright as 5 beings made of hot coals stepped into the area, looking around. Alice decided to do as Shen suggested and hid behind him. Shen crossed his hands and looked towards the youma.  
After a few moments the whole area cleared out, leaving only the 5 coal youma, Shen and Alice. The youma lined up and faced Shen in a straight line, and with a flare up of fire near one of them, Actin appeared. Actin pointed at Shen and said, "Step aside human. The girl has something we want. We frankly don't care about you so if you depart now you will be able to leave freely. If you interfere you will be considered the enemy."  
Shen just stood there with his arms crossed.  
Actin narrowed his eyes and said, "So be it." He then gestured to one of the youma and said, "Blow him up. The girl has the Shard on her presence. We don't neither either of them alive."  
The smoking youma nodded and produced a spherical bomb, complete with burning fuse and threw it at Shen. However instead of dodging, Shen, with his features still hidden in the shadows, pulled a grey baseball bat from within his trench coat. He proceeded to bat the bomb straight back at the youma with unerring accuracy. The youma was engulfed in an explosion and fell over, stunned. The others around it scattered as a moment later it exploded in a much larger explosion. Actin shouted, "Destroy that human!" The other youmas launched more bombs towards Shen and Alice, more then Shen could bat away. Instead he calmly punched at the bombs, releasing a cone of grey force, sending the bombs back towards the youma and making them scatter. Actin sneered, "Shade."   
Shen nodded, transformed the trench coat into a cloak and became Shade. "Correct as always Actin. Unfortunately I can't surprise you as easily now it seems."  
Actin didn't respond to Shade, but instead told his troops, "Kill the girl and the traitor. Most importantly get her Shard!"  
The youmas drew no more bombs this time but approached towards Shade and Alice. The stopped when Sailor Moon's voice interrupted them, "People come to the amusement park to enjoy themselves and you spoil it all. I am Sailor Moon, pretty soldier of love and justice and on behalf of the Moon."  
"And on behalf of Mars," Sailor Mars joined in as they both appeared standing on top of the cotton candy stand.  
"We will punish you!" they shouted together.  
Actin told the youma, "They are underpowered. Change the priority. Destroy them all. The Shard will be easy to get afterwards." With that the youma threw two bombs at Sailor Moon and Mars, and bowled two towards Shade and Alice. Sailor Mars dived out of the way, while Sailor Moon pretty much fell out of the way and Shade pulled Alice away. The all dived behind a game booth.  
Alice looked scared but remembered. She pulled out a silver cage pendant that contained the Shard of Light. Sailor Moon gapped her mouth in surprise while Alice turned to Shade and said, "Oh, here is the Shard they are after."  
Shade looked at the cage and asked, "What is this around it. I get a mild headache from just looking at it. My perception of it is.. strange."  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars didn't know what Shade was talking about as it looked like a normal decorative cage to him.  
Alice told Shade seriously, "The lady in the box put it there to protect it. She said I was supposed to give it to someone who would use it for good."  
Shade shook his head and told her, "Strange. In any case give it to the senshi. They are the ones who would use it for good."  
Alice looked confused but gave it to Sailor Moon. As Sailor Moon took it the cage faded away, causing Sailor Moon to almost drop it in surprise. Sailor Mars said, "Great, give it to the klutz."  
A bomb exploded nearby, making the small building shake. Shade said, "We better move."  
The others nodded and got ready to make a break away. Alice out of the blue asked Shade, though, "Do you ever miss dreaming?"  
Shade hadn't expected such a question, but told her, "No," and received a puzzled frown from her.  
With that they ran and ended up splitting up. Shade with Alice and Sailor Moon with Sailor Mars. Explosions followed behind them. Sailor Mars launched a stream of fire at one of the youma but it just glowed brighter, and Sailor Moon's magic attack was dodged. Shade didn't even bother trying to fight back. However after being chased for a time the four ended up meeting up with each other again, being surrounded. Shade quickly suggested, "Worry about stopping the bombs before other things."  
Sailor Moon nodded and started, "Alright, I..*" But she was interrupted by having to jump away from incoming bombs. She jumped a little late and was thrown a bit by the explosion, landing on her face. She whined, "Ow.." and looked up just in time to see three bombs incoming. She closed her eyes and screamed as the bombs exploded. As she opened her eyes though, she found herself flying in the air in familiar arms. "Tuxedo Kamen!" she shouted happily. They landed nearby, ready and waiting for the youma.  
The other three thought the youma were distracted by Sailor Moon, but the last threw a bomb towards them. There wasn't enough time to jump away but suddenly Alice and Sailor Mars found themselves floating in endless grey, not feeling any of the explosions. A moment later they were back in the real world, dropped to the ground. Shade stood behind them, covered in ash and looking worse for wear. He collapsed to the ground.  
Actin teleported to the ground nearby and picked something up. He smiled in satisfaction and said, "Looks like Sailor Moon dropped the Shard of Light. I should be surprised but somehow I'm not. Youma, you have your orders. I'm taking the Shard." With that fire flared up and he vanished. Sailor Moon looked guilty as she realized she had indeed lost the Shard in the explosions.  
Another figured looked, with unusual eyes, around the corner of a nearby building and frowned. The strange female, whom Alice would know as Dreamerie, saw that the senshi the others were not doing so well. With a brief nod, she managed to snare the eyes of one of the youma. It looked at her, and couldn't make up its mind what it saw. Was it Actin? Was it a woman? Was it the Grey One? She mouthed a word. It fell into a daydream, a brief one, where a bucket of water collapsed upon it. It burst into steam and screams of shock, taking the bucket and water with it, out of the dream. The other youma looked at it in bafflement, their minds racing as they tried to figure out where the bucket had come from, and why the other youma was clawing at it's eyes.  
"I thought so. My presence confuses the dreams, and confuses the youma. I hope I didn't burn out its eyes." She said, noticing the flare of power that had arced over it. Then she watched some more, waiting for her next chance. However the two senshi also had become distracted. Alice shouted, "Hey they are distracted!"  
The senshi got the message, but unfortunately so did the youma. However the youma had lost their advantage of off balancing the senshi so the senshi could strike back.  
As one youma readied to throw, Sailor Mars launched an anti-evil sign at it. The youma found itself frozen as the bomb went off in its hand. The explosion engulfed it and as the youma itself exploded the one next to it was stunned. Alice picked up a simple stone and threw it, knocking the stunned youma's bomb out of its hand. That bomb exploded, destroying its former bearer too.  
A third youma got a throw off, but Tuxedo Kamen's spinning cane knocked it away from himself and Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon then chanted, "Moon Tiara Action!" and threw her tiara at one of the youma. The tiara actually broke off the throwing arm of the youma and soon that youma too exploded.  
Soon one youma stood there, faced off against the senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, and a little girl. The youma did not attack. Instead it asked into the air, "Permission to make a tactical retreat to base," surprising the others.  
A moment later a burning portal appeared right next to the youma. Actin's voice came though, "Permission given. Proceed." The youma stepped through the portal and the portal vanished.  
Dreamerie nodded satisfactory and ducked back around the corner.  
Sailor Moon asked, "Where did that bucket come from anyhow?" Mamoru just shrugged, unsure.  
Sailor Mars looked over a Shade and said, "We better get him to someplace safe." She then looked down and saw a singed piece of paper. She picked it up and read it.  
Tuxedo Kamen asked, "What is that?"  
Sailor Mars looked over at Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, looking worried. She said, "It's from Actin. It's a statement saying he isn't done with Tokyo yet." 


	13. Chapter 12 Fire Rising: Together We Stan...

Chapter 12 - SMG  
  
* * * * *   
  
A lonely eight-year-old boy rested his elbows on a windowsill and rested his head in his hands, sadly watching the outside world. The room he was in had three windows, one to a wall. The wall on the opposite side of the room once had a door, but it was never used, so it was forgotten and had faded away. The young boy had been there so long he had forgotten what it was like to be outside. All he was able to do was watch what happened outside of his room, but never be a part of it. He saw things he wanted to do, things he wanted to be, but it just couldn't be. He was a forgotten child in a forsaken room in an unknown world. In a corner of his room lay the swept up fragments of a broken mirror.  
Outside of that room was a larger room with larger windows so the interior room could clearly see outside of the second room. This room was dark grey in color and it had a metal door where in the interior room there was none, but it was blending into the wall and becoming difficult to see over time.  
That room was incased in a third room, which was inside of a fourth room, which was in a fifth room, and a sixth containing them all. Each room was larger then the last and were of varied shades of grey. Each had a different door, with each door closed.  
Outside of the sixth room there were colorful landscapes where the windows could see, but to either side of them were dull grey mists. Outside the door to the outermost room stood a silent sentinel, a mere shadow.  
Then another approached, dressed in veils and confidence. She moved towards the door, and the shadow moved to block her way. She looked at it with eyes that were filled with clouds and lightning, and addressed the shadow, "Why do you block me, Shadow? I have come to return that which was lost. Repair what was foolishly broken."  
The shadow stood there for a moment or a millenium, as time was meaningless, then spoke in such a way that no mortal could ever comprehend, Mistress of Dreams, here I am, as it was meant to be. I am to hide that which has been hidden. You are here but you do not need to be. Forget.  
"You err in your ways but the Shadow Realm has realized the error. Not only do I come within my right, but with the Shadow Realms blessing. If you do not relent you will have to reconcile with both," Dreamerie told the Shadow.  
The Shadow did not look pleased but without another word, stepped aside and vanished. The first door had the symbol of a cloak on it. Dreamerie then reached into the air and plucked a cloak from nothingness. She then placed the cloak, which had the silvery sheen of a mirror, against the door.  
The cloak vanished, and the door opened. As she stepped through the walls behind her vanished. The next door had a symbol of a wolf, howling. Dreamerie produced a spherical silver mirror and placed it against the door.  
The globe vanished, and the door opened. The walls behind her vanished once more. She produced a smaller mirror globe and placed it against the door, which had a picture of a walking cat. The door unlocked and brought her too a new door, one with what looked like a planet with a ring about it. She plucked another globe from the air, its size in between the previous two, and unlocked the door with it.  
She then reached the room with the darkest walls. The metal door that was fading away in the wall had the symbol of a dragon flying in the air. This time she produced a much larger mirror sphere made of something darker then silver. She placed it against the door and the door opened.  
With all the other walls having vanished behind her she reached the last room she had to enter. However there was no door. Dreamerie did not even pause but instead, pulled a whole new white crystalline door out of nowhere and placed it against the wall. The door fit into the wall as if it had always been there. On the door was a simple circle and nothing more. She paused for a moment to determine what it was and somehow decided upon something.  
Out of the air she pulled out a mirror sphere much smaller then the others, and it glowed with a white luminescence of it's own. This is what she placed against the last door. This time the door itself vanished, to show the child inside. The child was surprised to see the tiny sphere zoom around him in circles. He watched it in wonder for a time, and then it flew out the window to an unseen distance. Where the broken shards had been before in the room stood a nexus-shaped mirror. It was mostly black but had 5 mirror circles floating within it, and it's edges faded to blend in with its surroundings.  
Why the white one did not join the mirror Dreamerie wasn't sure but she was satisfied the mirror was finally restored, albeit in a somewhat altered form.  
Everything then became blurry and faded out.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Shade was sitting alone in a hallway. There were others there, but he could only see them out of the corners of his eyes. Whispering abounded, and he felt eyes he could not meet on him. A figure swept into the room. A woman, dressed in many layered veils of white, gray, heather, smoke, silver, all shades of grayed colors. She wore a pair of black sunglasses, and she stood before Shade.  
"Who are you?" he asked, crossing his arms.  
She smiled and said, "I am. I have many names. Gray Lady. Dreamerie."  
Shade quirked an eyebrow at one of the names, but then shrugged. "Where am I?" he asked.  
"Look around you. You have not been here in a long time, Shadow Prince. This is a world that is not. You have a price to pay for your crimes," she told him.  
"And what crimes are these?" he asked.  
"You have not dreamt. So, I banish you to dreams. I shall attend to each one, Shadow Prince," she said. Her voice sounded as if it came from the bottom of a well, and it was muffled by the whispers. He could not place it. It was like it was all voices, but no voices at once. She removed the glasses, and eyes of dark storm cloud grey looked into his. Lightning flashed across them, across the pupil, in random spurts, like a gathering storm. She spoke, "If I must attend you for all of your eternity, so be it, but you shall not sin against the Realm again?"  
Shade shrugged seeming indifferent and spoke, "I have done many things others don't like. I have done things I don't like myself. It is not of choice, but of necessity for what I was meant to do, even if consciously I don't fully understand it. I must survive and protect myself. If I dream, then if somehow someone used.. Dream-magic or the equivalent, they could find me. If you wish, I will endeavor to dream, until someone tries to use it against me and please understand I meant no offense. However the Shadow Realm is the authority I follow. I gave you it's blessing, but what does it matter to it? Is it a sin against that realm?"  
"Not the Shadow Realm, Princeling." she chuckled. "You broke your mirror, and sinned against the Realm of Dreams and Nightmares. The world of half-formed wishes. You broke your mirror. Seven years bad luck, Shadow Master. Seven eternities bad luck, Mortal Child. To your forgiveness." She pushed at him, and the world rippled.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Shade sat quietly on top of a grassy hill. Near him was a road that went down the hill and lead to in the middle of what looked to be like a collection of buildings that should be in a city.   
Little kids played jump rope and giggled happily. Older kids laughed as they roller-skated down the hill towards the town. Others, along with adults, walked in and out of the stores and restaurants. In twos or larger groups everywhere people enjoyed themselves and each other, chatting, smiling and laughing.  
Shen walked there alone.  
Shen walked through the streets, with no hint of joy on his face. He watched others interact but never participated. He was sad but he tried to hide it, even from himself. He finally sat down on a bench by himself to think and watch the world go by.  
Then came a young girl, who enjoyed life and sharing it with others. She came and interrupted Shen, annoyed Shen, but all the same cheered him up a little bit. Others came, all friends of hers, and they all became determined to help him enjoy himself somewhat. He wasn't as sad anymore, though there was no obvious sign.  
Then fires came. The city burned. Soon Shen found himself alone again. No one was around. No one was playing jump rope. No one was skating. No one was laughing. Darkness came in and encased it all. Soon the hill was all that was left in a sea of darkness.  
Shade watched all this in silence.  
A female voice spoke from no one direction. She asked, "What is it you are called?"  
Shade answered simply, emotionlessly, "I am Shade.."  
"No, what is it you are called?" the voice asked again.  
Shade shook his head.  
An image of a girl appeared nearby, seeming to talk to others, introducing Shade, "This is a friend of mine."  
The voice spoke to ask another question, "What is that?" The image of the town and its surroundings appear again.  
Shade answered, "A town, a world.."  
The image vanished and the voice asked again, "What is that?"  
"Nothing.." was Shade's reply.  
The voice asked, "Why do you fight?"  
"Because I have to," was Shade's simple reply.  
The voice asked once more, "No, why do you choose to fight?"  
"Because I don't want worlds like that to die.. and because.. I don't want anyone else to have too.." Shade said slowly.  
The town appeared again, covered in flames. Shen stood at the edge of it and raised his hand. Three globes flew away, two at other edges of the town and one above them all. Grey energy lines linked Shen to the globes and the globes to each other forming a pyramid shape. Grey filled in, in between, blocking the sight of the city. The voice asked, "Do you understand?"  
Shade shook his head slowly, and replied, "No, I don't.."  
The grey sides disappeared from the pyramid, to reveal a town untouched by flames. The lines of the pyramid then disappeared. The globes moved back towards Shen, and faded away. Then Shen too faded away. The voice asked again, more slowly, "Do you understand?"  
Shade lowered his head and answered, "As much as I will ever I suppose.."  
The daylight started to fade, and sunset approached. At the bench at the bottom of the hill sat a little eight year old boy, looking over the back of the bench up the hill. He asked quietly, "But what of me?"  
Shade just shook his head, and then both he and the boy looked to the sky.  
The voice spoke once more, slowly and not unkindly, "Rest well, Shade-sama. Rest well.. Master of Shadows.."  
In another reality dawn approached once more.  
  
* * * * *   
  
The rays of the sun spilled through the window in the room Shen found himself in. After a moment a cloud obscured the sun and Shen sat up. He ran a hand through his hair, pondering the dream he had. He had not dreamed in many years so he could not just discount it. He knew Actin was the Champion of fire and that Actin must be sought out before the city was destroyed.  
First however Shen concentrated on where he was. By looking at the walls and furnishings he guessed he was in the Temple that Rei was a part of, perhaps a guestroom. He rose silently, grimacing slightly with pain from recent wounds. He then stepped outside and around Alice, who for some reason had curled up and fallen asleep at his door, her strange box at her side. He quietly moved on, letting her sleep.  
Outside he found he was indeed at the temple. For some reason though, he felt it was different, a little less dull. Everything seemed a little livelier. Was it connected with the dream? He didn't know. He knew he shouldn't let it distract him though. As he idly gazed as some plants at the temple, he sensed someone approaching from nearby, but he gave no sign, letting them speak only if they wished too.  
It was Rei. She asked, "You up already? You were pretty badly hurt and even with your quick healing I'd think you couldn't be fully healed yet. You sure you shouldn't lay down?"  
Shen turned around and shook his head. He told her, "I don't want to wear out my welcome," with a slight smile. He continued, "I am.. mostly better now.. and I believe Actin will attack again soon.. not allowing for wounds to heal. I need to find him first.. or the city may burn to ashes."   
Rei nodded and told him, "Well then I'll call up Usagi and we can go look for him."  
Shen shook his head as he looked at the darkening horizon. He said, "I should go alone. I know him best.. I can travel quicker.. and I see no need for you to get hurt."  
As Rei heard that she started to look cross, and told him, "Look, I can hold my own in battle and it's my home city, not yours. Don't pull that not getting hurt nonsense on me!"  
Shen raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Whatever.. You do have the freedom to make your own decisions. I do not like death of any kind, including yours or a youma's."  
Rei pointed out, "But you killed one of the youma yesterday."  
"Sort of," replied Shen, "I used his own power against him. If he hadn't attacked I wouldn't have killed him. I will not kill on my own if I can help it, but if necessarily I will weaken someone for another to defeat or use someone's own power against them. I should not alter the potential balance on my own."  
"Potential balance?" asked Rei curiously.  
Shen nodded, "Every life has the potential to alter the balance one way or another and they have their own destinies. If I remove someone they are permanently out of the system.. where if I only disable them.. if they are needed later on, they can be there. Therefore life should only be taken when there is no reasonable alternative. With the bomb youma's I could not tell how to direct the bomb to only disable it so in self-defense I had to remove it.. unfortunately."  
Rei nodded though she didn't completely understand. Instead she asked, "So are you going to insist upon facing Actin without help?"  
Shen smiled slightly again and told her, "Tell you what. I'll send Guide to tell you if I find him. In any case.. fare thee well."  
Rei wouldn't quite let it drop there. She moved to block his way as he turned to leave. She told him, "Give me your word that you'll tell us, promptly. Don't just idly say it intending to forget."  
Shen frowned but relented, "Ok, I promise to tell you, alright?"  
Rei stepped aside and nodded. She replied, "Yes, thank you. Take care and good luck."  
Shen nodded, bowed quickly, turned and left the temple grounds.  
Rei turned back to the temple. She idly wondered as she passed the room where Shen had rested, where Alice had vanished to. She decided however that the girl would be safe now anyhow, and that she needed to worry about contacting Usagi.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Usagi and Luna ran up the steps to the Temple and onto the temple grounds. As they saw Rei and Mamoru there already Luna waited for Usagi to say hello. However Usagi seemed winded at the moment so Luna let out a loud, "Meow!"  
Mamoru turned and smiled at Usagi, while Rei wore an opposite expression. "Late like usual," Rei told Usagi.  
Usagi countered, "It's not *puff* my fault *puff* that this place *puff* is so far *puff* from home."  
Rei shook her head and pointed out, "You could of taken the bus." "Well I would of had to wait for the bus, and I wanted to leave as soon as possible, after I grabbed a donut or two," Usagi replied.  
"Well the bus arrived here before you did," Rei said simple.  
Usagi scratched the back of her head and laughed sheepishly, "Oh."  
"Geez, you are such a bonehead," Rei commented.   
Before Rei or Usagi could say more though, Mamoru reminded, "Shen-san and Actin.."  
Sure by now that no one was around Luna said, "Thank you Mamoru-san. Shen-san, according to Rei, was sure Actin would strike again soon. He headed out to search for Actin, though he is still hurt. He'll inform use if he finds Actin, but even if he does he'll face Actin alone for a few minutes, which is dangerous. Also just him looking would mean covering less ground. Therefore I believe what we need to do is look for Actin ourselves, splitting up."  
Rei nodded and said, "Right, and if we see anything we'll call each other on our communicators."  
Usagi nodded, smiled, wrapped an arm around Mamoru and stated, "And since Mamo-chan doesn't have a communicator he'll come with me."  
Rei made a face and said, "Eh, whatever. Come on, let's get moving."  
With that they left the temple, Usagi and Mamoru going in one direction, Rei and Luna in another.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Shen walked along the street, keeping an eye out for things. He had already sent Guide and Guardian to look at other places, keeping the less predictable Host with him. So far he had not noticed anything unusual as he moved through the city. It all seemed a normal day.   
Kids played jump rope on the street, while other people shopped in store, or just walked besides one another, talking and enjoying each other company. Shen watched all of them and around them, and walked alone. Noticing that he paused, remembering the dream once more. Frowning he hurried on, not wanting to waste any time.   
He turned around a corner down another street. He stopped at a bench when he found Alice there, sitting and looking up at him. "Hello," she said with a bright smile.  
He hid his surprise and responded, "Greeting."  
"I was wondering when you'd stop by," Alice said, leaning on her ever-present box.  
"You were? Why? There was no guarantee I'd come this way on my travels," Shen asked her.  
Alice just smiled sweetly and said, "The lady in the box said you were walking this way."  
Shen sighed. He decided to assume it was probably coincidence since she was still young so possibly prone to making up things for fun. To humor her for a moment he asked, "And what is this lady's name if any? It's not The Lady in the Box is it?"  
Alice grinned and shook her head, "Nope, its Dreamerie."  
Shen could not recall anything related to such a name, but something about it troubled him. He shrugged deciding perhaps it was because the name had the word 'dream' in it and that he had been thinking about his. Shen nodded and said, "Ah. I must apologize though, but I am in a hurry and must move on."  
"Ok," Alice said, "The lady wanted me to tell you though, that the weird guy with the monsters would return at the spot where one of his fellow mean guys had fought the senshi. Try those places."  
Shen paused at this. Alice seemed to claim at least to know a lot more then she should. He wanted to look into it further but decided he didn't really have time. Perhaps another day, if he survived that long. He just said, "Alright," then added, uncharacteristically with a small smile, "Thank you and fare well."  
Alice smiled and waved, "Bye!"  
With that Shen walked off down the street, and when he reached a secluded spot, on the small chance she was actually right, he sent off Host to look at the tornado damaged area and the park. He knew the attack would be in Tokyo and only Argon had been there before. However to siege a city he thought it was still a better plan to go to a place of political power, or in the case of fire, someplace truly flammable, like a book publisher.   
However he still wasn't sure where exactly it would be so he moved on, still searching.  
  
* * * * *   
  
In the park it was mostly quiet, beyond the birds and a jogger or two. For the most part people stayed inside because of reports of possible rain from the overcast sky. Under an older cherry blossom tree in the park smoke began to rise.  
The smoke wasn't really noticed at all, nor the start of a small fire. Soon the fire spread though, and started to engulf the tree. As the inferno built, a large area of flames appeared momentarily nearby, and out of it stepped Actin and the last youma from the previous battle.   
Actin handed the youma a fiery red gem and told it, "Get ready with this. Remember we must be ready to make the ultimate sacrifice for Lord Agate if it is necessary. Only if it is necessary, so don't do anything foolish. Understood?"  
The youma nodded, carefully holding the gem in one hand.  
Actin nodded and said, "Good. Let us prepare our welcome."  
A short time later the burning tree's flames leap high into the air as Actin and the youma were ready and waiting. The youma spotted something and got Actin's attention.  
"Looks like the battle will be joined soon," Actin said quietly, as he observed a grey sphere that zoomed around for a moment then flew off.  
  
* * * * *   
  
The skies were darkening over Tokyo as the storm clouds floated over the city. Shen paused on the street he was walking and sighed for many reasons. One was Alice had been right. Host found Actin in the park, but Shen didn't have time to find out how she had known. Another reasons for the sigh was that Host had also been spotted, as it hadn't attempted to hide. The last reason was for some reason he felt he did not have much time left to be there.  
He silently became Shade, recalling Host and Guardian to him, sending Guide to tell Rei. He was sure he'd get there ahead of the others so he didn't really worry about that. He opened a Nexus and stepped into it, and after a brief moment in the Shadow Plane he appeared at the edge of the park. He could clearly see the smoke rising above. As rain started falling from over head he stepped into the park, stealthily moving forward towards the blaze within.  
As he moved inward he saw a ring of burnt grass around the area. He didn't trust it but he realized teleporting might draw more attention. As Guide returned to Shade, he decided to risk quickly stepping over the ring of burnt grass. He found it puzzling but moved forward. In doing so his step caused a ring of fire to appear inside of the previous ring, and him stepping in it. He jumped forward before he got too singed from the quickly dying flames. He knew there was no more hiding then, however.  
Actin, dry despite the rain, stepped around a tree and looked straight at Shade. He said as he pulled out his sword, "We've been expecting you. Make yourself at home here. You'll be staying for a while."  
  
* * * * *   
  
Usagi and Mamoru strolled around the Amusement Park looking around the area. Usagi had convinced Mamoru that since Actin had attacked at the Amusement Park before he might again. Unfortunately for him, soon as they got there she convinced him to buy her a bunch of junk food.  
Still he didn't mind that much. It made her happy which generally made him happy too. Usagi smiled and ate her snacks as they walked along, Mamoru looking for signs of trouble, while Usagi was occupied by her food and Mamoru's mere presence.  
Usagi's happiness turned to annoyance in a short time as rain started falling from above. People started hurrying out in case the rain got heavier. Mamoru was prepared though, and took out a large umbrella, unfolding it and putting it over them both. Usagi smiled and stayed close to Mamoru as if using the rain as an excuse. She told him, "I'm so very glad to be with you, Mamo-chan."  
Mamoru smiled back at her and started to say, "I'm glad to be with..*" He was cut off by Usagi's communicator.  
Usagi pouted and said, "What lousy timing." They both moved to a more hidden area and Usagi pulled out the communicator. Rei's picture appeared on it. Usagi smiled, and asked, "What's up, Rei?"  
Rei didn't look happy though. She said through the communicator, "Guide says Actin's at the park. I'm not sure Shade will wait for us so we have to hurry!"  
Usagi grinned as if there was no problem and told Rei, "But Mamo-chan and I are already at the Amusement Park. You don't have to worry."  
Usagi could see Rei shake her head through the communicator as Rei told her, "No, I said the park, you know with the cherry blossom trees and flowers?"  
Usagi looked crestfallen and complained, "But we aren't even close to that."  
Rei didn't give her an inch and instead told Usagi, "Then run or something. Just get over there." With that the communicator went dark.  
Usagi looked up at Mamoru and asked, "Now how are we going to get over there?"  
Mamoru said thoughtfully, "I think I know. Come on. Lets go."  
  
* * * * *   
  
Rei and Luna ran as fast as they could. The park was relatively nearby, but it was still a bit of a run and the rain was soaking them. Rei puffed out, "If it is this bad.. for us.. Usagi will arrive next year."  
Luna replied, a bit out of breath herself, "Well Usagi-san had better hurry or we'll be in even more trouble."  
The rounded a corner and were finally able to see the park, and flames reaching high above. They also started hearing sirens in the far distance. Closer, however, in the park they bursts of light away from the large blaze and knew that must be where Shade and Actin where. They ran to the edge of the park and took a moment to catch their breath.  
Suddenly out of no where shot a motorcycle. Light was reflected off of the helmet of the first of two riders as the motorcycle jumped into the air. It landed on the ground once more, speeding towards the park. As it approached the surprised Rei and Luna it turned perpendicular to where it had been going and skidded to a stop. The second rider hopped off and removed her helmet, revealing it was Usagi. As Mamoru took off on the bike to park it properly Usagi smiled and said, "I hope we didn't take to long Rei."  
Rei looked very annoyed at being exhausted from running so far, yet Usagi looked as energetic as ever. She grumbled, "Just on time."  
Usagi grinned and said, "Great. Better transform then," seeming to enjoy the fact Rei was annoyed.  
Rei grudgingly complied. Soon the two senshi and Luna headed quickly into the park.  
In moments they found the youma standing next to a completely fire engulfed tree, a tens of meters away. Closer still they saw Actin launching streams of fire, and sword swings at Shade who dodged the fire and blocked the sword with a glowing grey staff. Shade looked somewhat singed and Actin had a few bruises.  
The two senshi and feline watched in fascination as Shade dodged many attacks and more amazingly some of the attacks seemed to just pass through him as he turned translucent for a moment. Actin meanwhile skillfully parried most of Shade's staff swings with his sword, and dodged the occasional grey energy shot.  
Seeming not to be seen by Shade, the youma near the large fire pulled out a bomb and looked intently at Shade. Sailor Mars shouted, "Shade-san!"  
Shade jumped out of the way of the bomb without pause, but then turned to look at the senshi, as if he had expected the bomb and thought they wanted to tell of something else. The lack of attention paid to Actin proved costly, as with a grim smile Actin stabbed Shade in the shoulder with his sword. Shade looked surprised and as he looked to face Actin he staggered back. Actin followed up by punching Shade in the face with the hilt of the sword, knocking Shade to the ground. The youma from the side threw another bomb, which landed near Shade. This time both senshi shouted, "Shade-san!" The bomb exploded, and even though it seemed weaker in the rain, it threw Shade a few feet from where he had laid.  
Actin turned to face the senshi, with his stained sword held in a leisurely manner. He said, "Nice of you to join us. It seems Shade is a bit tired so needs to lay down," emphasizing it by placing a booted foot onto Shade's fallen form. Shade shifted slightly but made no real effort to stand. Actin bowed to the senshi and told them, "Now, surrender or die and surrender won't be accepted."  
Sailor Moon demanded, "What kind of choice is that?"  
Actin shrugged and replied, "I have my orders." With that he jumped forward towards the senshi, launching fire at Sailor Moon, and swinging his sword at Sailor Mars. Both senshi barely dodged out of the way.  
Luna ran over to Shade to check on him. She saw he was very badly, hurt, but was uncertain how badly. She moved closer but she noticed that, beyond the pain, he looked like he was locked in some kind of mental conflict. Luna turned her head towards the senshi again as Sailor Moon screamed.  
Actin launched flames to either side of Sailor Moon and trapped her between walls of fire. Sailor Mars chanted and threw an anti-evil sign at Actin. Actin simply used his sword to spear the piece of paper before it got close. He shook his head, "You think your tricks will work on me? I will show you the error after I dispose of Sailor Moon." With that he launched flame straight at Sailor Moon.  
Tuxedo Kamen came out of nowhere and landed in front of Sailor Moon. He spun his cane at blurring speeds, blocking the flames.   
Luna noticed Shade started to mutter to himself as rain poured down his face. As he shook his head slowly as she could make out was, "Why.."  
Meanwhile Actin barely paused at the appearance of Tuxedo Kamen. Actin raised his sword and flames engulfed it. He then immediately attacked with the fire sword, putting Tuxedo Kamen on the defensive. He slashed at Tuxedo Kamen again and again. Tuxedo Kamen was forced to retreat and finally jumped back, grabbed Sailor Moon, and jumped out from between the walls of flame to where Sailor Mars stood.  
Actin shook his head and said, "You are just making this difficult for yourself." He then nodded towards the youma. To everyone's surprise the youma dived into the inferno-engulfed tree, releasing the gem it head. The youma exploded, but the explosion was absorbed into the fire, and though the rain hindered it, a giant fire elemental started to animate. Actin glanced at the forming elemental for a moment then at the senshi, and said, "Now you know your doom. Surrender now and I might spare this city from the flames."  
Meanwhile, Luna heard Shade sigh to himself. He was obviously still in pain, with many bleeding cuts and wound. Despite that, he slowly made his way to his feet, and as he painfully rose he recited a strange verse, "True shadows hear me.. Give extension to my will.. Ether to my hand.."  
Sailor Mars accused Actin, "You'll burn the city and anything else you can either way!"  
Actin shrugged, "Maybe so. However I'll do you a favor and not make you wait for my elemental." With that he raised his sword ready to strike again.  
Shade's whisper was somehow heard by all, "Stop."  
Actin paused, and turned towards Shade. He and the senshi looked on in surprise to see Shade standing despite many wounds. Shade told Actin, "Go now.. It's not to late for you.. Leave and don't return.."  
Actin was taken aback that such an obviously hurt person would warn him away. Actin shook his head and replied, "Don't even try that nonsense on me. I'm no fool."  
Shade nodded, a hint of regret on his face. "Very well.." he said. He closed his eyes and concentrated as three grey spheres appeared around him. Then as the others looks on strangely the blood from cuts and wounds started turning grey and into a mist, rising from him as a few bands of grey energy passed over him. After the bands vanished he opened his eyes and gazed at Actin.  
Actin started to look worried. He shook his head quickly and said, "The elemental will take care of you all. I'll have other things to attend to." With that he raised his hand and the flames that he used to teleport appeared around him and he vanished.  
However all did not go as planned. The flames appeared right in front of Shade and Actin reappeared again to find himself facing Shade. Actin's facial expression blossomed into shock.  
Two spheres went to the other side of Actin and one floated above. Shade gestured gently and a nexus to the Shadow Realm opened up within Shade, the points of the nexus extending outside his body. Each of the spheres had a similar nexus open at its center.  
Actin looked even more alarmed. Desperately he tried to teleport once more, but this time the flames did not even come. He realized he had suddenly completely lost the ability to teleport. He looked down at the sword at his side, the flames flickering in the pouring rain.  
Shade lowered his head and glanced sideways at the others. With a weak apologetic smile he simply said, "Sorry.." With that lines appeared connecting him to each of the spheres, together creating a pyramid pattern.  
Actin raised his sword, shouted, "No!" and thrust the sword point at Shade.  
The pyramid suddenly became opaquely grey, blocking both Actin and Shade from the dumbfounded senshi's view. No sound issued from the pyramid. The only sounds were the crackling flames and the hissing of water striking the fire.  
As Tuxedo Kamen held onto Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Mars, then Tuxedo Kamen hoping to see they understood what was happening more then her. They both looked as confused as she felt.  
Then as quickly as it became opaque, the pyramid vanished along with the spheres. Only two figures stood. One was Actin, holding onto the sword with white knuckles, suffering from incredible shock.   
The other was Shade, with Actin's sword point coming out his back, his left fist clenched tight. Shade's eyes were focused on Actin for a moment, then quickly grew unfocused as he collapsed forward on to the ground. Actin was almost pulled down with the dying Shade before Actin numbly let go of the sword. Shade's cloak settled over him, hiding the fallen figure.   
The senshi looked on unable to say anything. The cloak settled to the ground, as what was underneath had vanished. Then slowly, the cloak itself faded away, out of existence. The sword that had been in him fell to the ground.  
Seeing the sword free Actin weakly bent down to take it. However upon trying to stand once more he found he needed to use the sword to support him. He raised a hand slowly and tried to produce flame, but only got a small amount. He tried to teleport once more, and once again had no result at all. The once strong warrior gazed at the senshi. A loud crackle of flame went off behind him and he saw a way out. He weakly commanded, "Elemental.. Kill them.. Kill them all.. Now.." The almost complete formed elemental responded and moved forward.  
Luna, the closest to where Shade had fallen, looked to where Shade's left hand had been. To her surprise she saw a Dark Shard resting there. At the same time Actin noticed it, and exclaimed weakly, "My shard! How'd he get my shard?" Actin bent down to retrieve the lost shard, but Luna was unhurt and quicker. She darted forward and scooped up the shard in her mouth then darted out of reach. Actin called behind her, "Give me back my shard.."  
  
* * * * *   
  
The senshi were not totally sure what had just happened. Shade did something to Actin, though they were not sure what, then he died. To the idealistic Sailor Moon it was a bit of a shock. However another shock came as she saw the giant fire element start to approach Tuxedo Kamen and the senshi. They scattered to avoid a large fireball it launched at them.  
It began to chase Sailor Mars. She dodged its fiery attacks then shouted quickly, "Fire Soul!" and pointed at it. A streak of flame flew at it, hit it, and did absolutely nothing. A sweat-drop appeared above Sailor Mars as she muttered, "I can't believe I even tried that."  
The elemental turned from Sailor Mars, deciding she was not a threat and instead it breathed fire at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was caught off guard, having been watching for an attack from what seemed to be the creature's hands, not it's mouth. She dived out of the way as flames scorched the earth where she had been a moment before. She then got up, ran at top speed and screamed, "Help!" as flames chased after her.  
Tuxedo Kamen moved, about to jump to Sailor Moon to help her, but the elemental shot fire between him and Sailor Moon. Sailor Mars also tried to reach Sailor Moon but the elemental blocked her too, seeming to be able to attack in multiple directions.   
Sailor Moon ducked behind a bench to get away from the flames but to her dismay to elemental arched it's flames to get beyond the obstacle. Sailor Moon was forced to run once more.  
Tuxedo Kamen tried to throw a rose at the gem in the elemental's center, but even his magical roses were reduced to ash.  
As a last resort Sailor Mars pulled out an anti-evil sign, chanted, " in, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen. Akuryou taisan!" and threw the sign at the elemental. As the sign reached the elemental, it burned to ash like she expected. However the elemental's flames grew disorganized for a few moments as it froze, before it recovered and was able to move again. Realization struck Sailor Mars as she murmured, "He is an affront to the Sacred Flame, so the signs work even after they are consumed.." With that she pulled out many more anti-evil signs, chanted once more and threw them at the elemental. It tried to dodge them but its huge size hindered the attempt. The signs struck the elemental as a group and the elemental froze.   
Flames began shooting out and orbiting the elemental in different directions becoming part of an almost hypnotic display. The senshi stood entranced for a moment. Tuxedo Kamen shook his head vigorously and threw a rose at the gem once more. The rose once again was destroyed but it managed to reach the gem first and chip it slightly. He turned to Sailor Moon and told her, "Hurry, use your tiara to shatter it, Sailor Moon!"  
Sailor Moon nodded, reached for her tiara and shouted, "Moon Tiara Action!" She threw the tiara like a frisbee at the gem. It rocked from side to side as it hit the currents of fire flowing around the elemental but made it to the center. There it struck the gem. There was a high pitch ring. After a few moments the gem shattered at fell to pieces.   
The flames that had been orbiting the elemental shot out in all directions but seemed to burn themselves out quickly. However in the center of the flames materialized the charred burning trunk of the tree that had been part of the original blaze. It crashed to the ground, sending sparks, ashes and senshi everywhere.  
Once again, except for crackling flame and hissing rain, the area fell silent again except for approaching sirens in the distance. The senshi and Tuxedo Kamen looked at each other for a moment and just tried to relax. Then they remembered Actin and quickly looked for him. They saw him leaning against a tree, trying to rest. He saw that they had spotted him and turned to run. They chased after him and were able to catch up easily. They quickly surrounded him and Sailor Moon confronted him. She demanded, "Give up now, Dark Kingdom creep!"  
Actin looked at them, weakly holding his sword before him. He told them, "Though I'm not sure how, it already becoming foggy, Shade seemed to weaken many of my powers and destroyed my ability to escape, before I killed him." He laughed cheerlessly and admitted, "This is not an event I expected, but I am nothing if not a soldier, and I know, sometimes in war, you have no choice," then he paused as his sword fell from his hand onto the ground and finished, "But to surrender."  
Sailor Moon paused suddenly uncertain what to do. She had never been surrendered too before. She glanced at Sailor Mars but Sailor Mars just shrugged helplessly. Sailor Moon nodded and looked back to Actin said, "Um, surrender accepted." She scratched her head and told him in an uncertain tone, "Put your hands behind your head?"  
Actin frowned, wondering how all this happened. He started to move to comply when a golden ring opened ten feet in the air above him. Actin asked, "Lord Agate?"  
The senshi and Tuxedo Kamen backed off, wondering what new threat this might represent. A voice issued from the circle but it was directed at Actin. It reminded him, "I said, no surrender would be accepted. That includes you!"  
Actin's eyes opened wide in fear. He began to plead, "Lord Agate, I had no..*" He was cut off as a beam of golden light shot from the ring and struck Actin. The senshi turned away from the bright light for a moment then risked a look back. Actin was now a solid gold statue.   
The voice addressed the senshi, simply saying, "Your friends were asking for you.." With that the ring started to close but just before it did another golden ray hit the statue and the statue exploded. As the senshi and Tuxedo Kamen picked themselves up Luna cautiously made her way too them. While Sailor Moon was looking at the small crater left where Actin had been, Sailor Mars looked down at Luna and asked, "What are you carrying?"  
Luna dropped the shard from her mouth and said, "Actin's Dark Shard. Apparently Shade had gotten it from him, when he did that strange thing to Actin. He died with it in his hand and I grabbed it before Actin did. Actin was not happy." Luna glanced to where Actin had been and added, "It was a pity Actin died but I can't say he didn't deserve it. We lost an ally and don't know what happened to the others."  
Sailor Mars nodded slowly, with a sad look on her face. She bent down and picked up the shard from where Luna had dropped it.  
Sailor Moon picked up a small chunk of gold that disintegrated as she held it. She remarked, "What a horrible day. I don't know how it could get much worse." Right as Sailor Moon said that her communicator started going off. She and Sailor Mars exchanged looks, and then she turned it on.  
In the small screen appeared Sailor Venus. She looked panicked and quickly cried through the communicator, "An police officer in London named.. Oh I forget, Smith I guess. The Dark Kingdom captured his daughter. We tried to chase them down but they got Sailor Mercury and Sailor Chibi-Moon," as she became more panicky sounding as time when on, "Then they got Artemis and Diana and Sailor Jupiter. The creature is trying to find me now. I don't know how long we can hold up. Please get here soon so we can..*" Suddenly the communicator went blank and silent.   
Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars looked at each other, alarmed. Sailor Moon murmured, "Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Chibi-Moon.." Tuxedo Kamen put his arm around her gently, and was obviously concerned by what they just heard, himself.  
Suddenly they heard a female voice behind them speak and say, "They have captured Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune also." The two girls, the cat and the man turned to see Sailor Pluto standing behind them. As the rain poured down from above she stood there with a determined look on her face and she told them, "We can't afford to lose any more time." 


	14. Chapter 13 Darkness Rising: The Last Sha...

Chapter 13 - SMG  
  
* * * * *   
  
The dark skinned London police officer looked up at the sky with foreboding. The swirling storm with an eye of total blackness still floated in the sky over the city. For the most part the city was evacuated because of the strange bolts of energy that was coming down, but the police was out in full force. He himself had been, along with his partner, on duty for about 20 hours in a row. He only just got clearance to go to his own home and pick up his daughter to take her somewhere safe. Her mother died years ago, so his six-year old daughter needed his help.  
He and his partner, a female officer called Liz Austin, got to his apartment building without trouble and they hurried inside. They got to outside of his door, and Liz knocked, and contorting her voice she yelled, "Ms. Smith, we know you are in there. Drop your toys and come out with your hands up."  
A young girl giggled from the other side of the door as her father opened the door with a key. He was greeted with a cheerful girl, who only by her sheer innocence did not understand what was all the worry about the storm. She ran over to him and hugged him, as she said, "Hello Daddy!"  
"Hey squirt," he said with a grin as he picked her up and gave her a big hug.  
She giggled again and then said over his shoulder, "Hi Lizabeth."  
Liz smiled and replied, "Hey Lisa, how are you doing?"  
"I'm doing great!" she responded enthusiastically. She then turned to her father and asked, "So we are going to go see Mammy?"  
Her father nodded but said, "Your grandma ordered me to catch up on some sleep first, so I'm going to take a nap first." He turned to his partner and asked, "Are you going to be alright?"  
She nodded and told him, "Sure John, don't worry about it. I'll come back here in a few hours with the car to pick you two up."  
Lisa squealed and asked, "Oh, can we ride with the siren on?"  
Liz smiled indulgently at Lisa and nodded, "Sure."  
John told Liz, "You get some shut eye too or you may fall asleep at the wheel."  
"Oh don't worry about me. I'll be in bed 10 minutes from now," replied Liz as she went to the door. She paused and told them, "Take care you too."  
"You too," chorused back Lisa and her father.  
After Liz left Lisa's father turned to her and told her, "Now I'm going to take a nap. Be ready to go in two hours, alright?"  
Lisa nodded and replied, "Ok daddy, now go nap, sleepy-head."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ami, Makoto, Minako, Chibi-Usa, Diana and Artemis stepped through the nexus and arrived in a dark alley in the downtown of a city. They quickly looked around to see if anyone saw them arrive. They creeped towards the street connected to the alley and much to their surprise saw no one.  
Chibi-Usa tugged on Ami's skirt and pointed up.  
Ami looked up, along with the others, and she muffled a gasp. Above them was a huge vortex made up of multicolored clouds. Strangely shaped and colored lightning occasionally shot towards the ground in the distance.  
Minako remarked, "I guess that would explain why no one was around."  
Makoto nodded and added, "Looks like the Dark Kingdom gave up being subtle.  
Ami took out her computer and started typing away as Artemis suggested, "With the Dark Kingdom obviously out and about you better transform to be ready."  
The others nodded and discretely turned into the senshi. Shortly after Sailor Mercury reported, "It seems most of the energy and in fact lightning is centered in one area of the city, and not directly under the center of the storm. I would suggest we go there, and hurry."  
"Right!" chorused the others. They then ran towards direction of the storm, with the exception of Diana who rode on Sailor Chibi-Moon like usual.  
After a few minutes they slowed down as Sailor Mercury reported, "The energy center is moving, towards us."  
Sailor Jupiter muttered, "Great, they must of found out we are here."  
Sailor Mercury said, "I'm not sure," as they heard a police siren in the distance.  
In less then a minute a police car came screaming down the street, with lightning strikes hitting the ground right after it and to either side as the car weaved and zigzagged. Sailor Venus and Artemis had to dive out of the way. A short ways down the street the car was forced to spin out as lightning struck in front of it, blowing chunks of pavement out of the ground.  
The senshi tried to reach the car uncertain on what to do. As they ran towards it two police officers got out of the car. The male officer then helped out a little girl, before they made a dash towards a nearby building.   
The man paused and glanced at the senshi for a moment, wondering who they were, and in that moment the lightning struck again. It came down from the skies above and struck the child in his hands. He shouted in English, "No! Lisa!" seeming to be unaffected himself. However to his horror the girl in his arms vanished, and the lightning stopped striking the area.  
The senshi arrived too late. Sailor Venus asked, "What happened?"  
The man just said, "My daughter.."  
His partner recovered quicker, pointed towards the senshi and shouted, "You! Identify yourselves!"  
Sailor Venus was taken aback, and stammered a reply in English, "We are the Sailor Senshi. We are trying to fight the Dark Kingdom who are trying to get things called the Shards of Light, and we think that, um, thing above us is their work."  
The female officer told them, "If things were not this weird I'd suggest you get a mental evaluation. What are these Shards of Light?"  
Sailor Mercury took a moment to mentally translate what the officer asked, then replied, "Well, they are magic gems of great power. There were five, each on a human in the form of a thin white oval like mark on their body. The Dark Kingdom already has the others."  
The man finally recovered and said, "Those scum took my daughter for that then. She has such a mark on her hand, and I felt her lifted from my arms."  
Sailor Venus asked, "What's your daughter's name?"  
The woman replied, "She's Lisa Smith, and her father there is Officer John Smith, though I don't know what that's supposed to do to help."  
Sailor Mercury said, "It will help us find her, because we have to go and stop the Dark Kingdom."  
Sailor Venus nodded, and told the two officers in English, "Don't worry. We'll find her and get her back to you, as we teach the Dark Kingdom a lesson they'll never forget!"  
John nodded and said, "Please save her. She's all I have. I'll do anything for her."  
Sailor Venus smiled and told him, "Don't worry, we'll save her. Just if our friends show up tell them the story so they can join us."  
John nodded, and quietly said, "Good Luck."  
The senshi then got together, forming a ring and holding each other's hands. Then they concentrated their powers and after a few moments build up, they teleported towards the center of the vortex.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Sage stood gazing at a floating crystal with a human looking form frozen in side. She pondered it for a moment, and ignored the enchanted earth elemental, which stood silently behind her. She thought to herself, 'Yes, I think Lord Agate will be most pleased with this. I will crystallize the senshi for display.'  
She turned to the elemental and told him, "Bring the two here, with escort. I will test my powers on them first."  
The elemental silently melded with the floor and vanished, though the Sage magically tracked its location. Minutes later a hole opened up in the wall as several youma stepped in and carried the unconscious bodies of Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus.  
She directed them to place the two in different corners of the room and positioned her to see them both. She chanted a few words and both senshi started to awake. She spoke with a cruel tone, "Ah good. You are waking just in time to see me put each of you to sleep forever."  
Both senshi looked up and tried to shrug off the after effects of the sleep spell and move. The Sage was too quick. She oriented towards Sailor Uranus as youma held Sailor Neptune. The Sage started chanting and a glowing ball appeared between her hands.  
"No!" shouted Sailor Neptune as she broke free of the youma. She saw the energy ball shoot towards Sailor Uranus and resolved to sacrifice herself for Sailor Uranus's life. Sailor Uranus struggled and shouted, "No! Get out of here!"  
The Sage's ball of energy beat Sailor Neptune to Sailor Uranus. Sailor Uranus was frozen in crystal, her expression, as she had tried to warn off Sailor Neptune, frozen on her face.  
Sailor Neptune cried once more, "No!" then with a fierce look on her face she shouted, "Deep submerge!" Before the Sage could dodge a large energy ball shot at her and struck her. Her right arm broke off and shattered on the ground.   
The Sage did not seem to notice though. As Sailor Neptune looked on in surprise, gold flowed from elsewhere in the Sage's body to reform her right arm.  
Sailor Neptune then pulled out her mirror before the Sage could finish healing and she started to shout, "Aqua mirror..*" but was suddenly cut off as the earth elemental shot arms from the wall and grabbed on to Sailor Neptune.  
The Sage said coolly, "Worry not of her, but of yourself," and began to chant once more. Sailor Neptune tried to escape but couldn't. Then suddenly the elemental retreated, which freed Sailor Neptune. She started to make her move when a stone shot from the wall and struck her. Right at the moment the energy ball shot forward and froze Sailor Neptune, complete with a grimace of pain.  
The Sage nodded and said coldly, "Very good. Once more, my predictions are accurate. The next group of senshi are just arriving. Elemental, send them their greetings." Then she directed the other youma to position the two new crystals around the first.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The senshi and the two felines passed through the center of the storm onto to find themselves standing in complete blackness. Sailor Chibi-Moon asked nervously, "Everyone?"  
Sailor Venus said from the blackness, "We are still here, somewhere."  
Artemis suggested, "Use your pens."  
The senshi took out their pens and held them up, causing them to glow with light. They only reveled a short distance but suddenly the whole area was lit up. They found themselves standing on a landscape of snow covered ground.  
Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus and Artemis gasped. Sailor Mercury said, "This is where we fought the last fight against Queen Beryl's youma."  
Five familiar youma shot up from the ground in front of them. The five evil females smirked at the senshi and one of them said, "Nice that you remember us. This time it will turn out differently."  
Sailor Jupiter got such an angry look, it surprised Sailor Chibi-moon. Sailor Jupiter told the youma, "We beat you before and we are even stronger now. You have no chance!"  
One of the other youma women said, "We'll see about that. The rules are not the same this time and you aren't the only ones who are stronger."  
With that walls suddenly shot up around the senshi and they found themselves in a snow covered maze. The walls separated them into three groups, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Chibi-Moon in one, Sailor Jupiter and Artemis in another and Sailor Venus with Diana in the last.  
Diana's small voice cried, "Papa? Chibi-Moon? Where is everyone?"  
Sailor Jupiter shouted from elsewhere shouted, "These youma won't separate us!" She then shouted, "Sparkling wide pressure!" and let lose electricity at the wall. A moment later she cried out in pain, and warned, "These walls reflect!"  
Sailor Venus picked up Diana and shouted, "We'll just find each other. Hurry before they attack!"  
The others shouted back that they agreed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Come on Sailor Chibi-Moon, we better hurry," Sailor Mercury told her.  
Sailor Chibi-Moon nodded but admitted, "I'm scared."  
Sailor Mercury smiled at Sailor Chibi-Moon and said comfortingly, "Don't worry, we'll be alright."  
Sailor Chibi-Moon returned the smile, nodded and said, "Ok. Thank..*" she was cruelly interrupted. Before she or Sailor Mercury could react, a ribbon-like limb shot out from the floor and wrapped around Sailor Chibi-Moon's leg. It started to drag her to where it came from the ground. "Help!" Sailor Chibi-Moon cried.  
Sailor Mercury reacted quickly and shouted, "Shine aqua illusion!" and froze the ribbon-like limb. It shattered and Sailor Chibi-Moon stood up. She then ran towards Sailor Mercury but was stopped by two other ribbon-like limbs, which shot out. Sailor Mercury got ready to act but two youma sprung up from the ground between her and Sailor Chibi-Moon. One waved a finger back and forth, and told Sailor Mercury, "No, no."  
Sailor Chibi-Moon cried, "Sailor Mercury!" before she was dragged by her feet into the ground.  
Sailor Mercury cried back, "Sailor Chibi-Moon!" as the youma laughed and vanished into the ground.  
A few moments later a large crystal sprung up from the ground. Sailor Mercury saw Sailor Chibi-Moon frozen with a look of terror, staring back at her.  
Sailor Mercury whispered, "No.."  
"Yes actually," said one of the youma from behind her. Before she could turn she was wrapped up in the ribbon like limbs of the youma. Electricity flowed through them and Sailor Mercury screamed in pain. Sailor Mercury fought back the pain and started to chant, "Mercury Aqua..*" but her mouth was muffled. She was pulled into the ground. Moments later another crystal appeared, with Sailor Mercury frozen within, her last moments prior to being frozen, filled with pain.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sailor Jupiter and Artemis gasped as for a moment the walls lowered so they and the others could see each other and the crystallized Sailor Chibi-Moon and Sailor Mercury.  
The five youma appeared in the middle and laughed. "Look, they've been laminated," one taunted.  
Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus responded simultaneously. Sailor Jupiter chanted, "Sparking wide pressure!"  
Sailor Venus from the opposite side shouted, "Crescent beam shower!" The both let loose their attacks on the overconfident youma. Four of the youma dived to the side, but the one who had taunted them was struck by both attacks and was destroyed. The other youma growled and the walls rose up once more.  
Sailor Jupiter cursed, "They are just having fun with us. Well Venus and I showed one of them."  
Artemis nodded from the ground but added what she hadn't said, "But there are four more still."  
"Yay," Sailor Jupiter said simply. Then she said, "We better get going and find Sailor Venus."  
"Right," Artemis agreed, and they set off. They ran at full speed, turning off pathways, or going straight when it looked like it might bring them closer to where Sailor Venus was.  
After a few minutes they suddenly came to a dead end. "Great," muttered Sailor Jupiter.  
They turned around to see the four remaining youma behind them. One of the youma said, "Actually I think it's rather convenient."  
Sailor Jupiter warned them, "I saw what you did to Sailor Mercury. I'm not going to forgive you."  
One of the youma snorted and said, "We are so scared. Actually we aren't going to forgive you from destroying our sister. Prepare to die, fool!"  
They attacked with their ribbon appendages, but both Sailor Jupiter and Artemis dodged aside. Then Sailor Jupiter shouted, "Jupiter oak evolution!" and started to spin. Many bolts of electricity flew from her, causing the youma to scatter. Unfortunately for one of them, it had been to close and was destroyed. Sailor Jupiter and Artemis ran through.  
Sailor Jupiter grunted as one of the ribbons wrapped around her from behind. Waves of energy passed through it into her and she screamed. The waves stopped for a moment and she tried to get away. Suddenly she found it went slack, and she slipped out.  
One of the youma said behind her, "Aren't you forgetting something?"  
Sailor Jupiter looked over her shoulder and saw that they had Artemis by the tail, pieces of shredded ribbon still in his claws. "Let him go," she ordered them.  
One youma turned to another and said, "Look what we caught fishing." A hole opened up in the ground in front of her as she added, "I guess we'll have to throw him back."  
"That's it!" shouted Sailor Jupiter but before she did anything more Artemis spoke.  
"No, run Sailor Jupiter! Meet up with the others. Don't worry about..* Ahhhhh!" started Artemis before shocking energy ran through him. He was then casually tossed into the whole. Though Sailor Jupiter had misgivings she knew she couldn't do anything, so she turned and ran.  
She ran harder around the corners at full speed, her anger at what happened to her friends giving her strength. She was running so fast that she barely stopped in time before she almost literally ran into Sailor Venus.  
Sailor Venus grabbed her and shook her in relief, and told Sailor Jupiter, "I'm so glad you are all right."  
Diana hopped down from Sailor Venus's shoulder and asked, "Where's papa?"  
Sailor Jupiter looked downcast and readied to tell Diana, but before she could a hole opened up under Diana and before they could do anything Diana fell in. "No," Sailor Jupiter moaned.  
As Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus looked on shock, two crystals popped up from the ground. One had Artemis wearing a pained expression. The other was of Diana, and they thought it was a small blessing that at least she only looked like she had been startled and nod had as a painful experience as the others.  
Sailor Jupiter clenched her fist and said, "They'll pay."  
Sailor Venus nodded silently, tears appearing in the corner of her eyes.  
Three youmas appeared, and one asked cheerfully, "Oh you like that? I was thinking of disguising myself among the humans of an interior decorator."  
Sailor Venus spun and without a word of warning she chanted, "Venus love and beauty shock!" She then threw a magical heart at the most recent taunting youma. The heart struck and destroyed it. The other two disappeared.  
Sailor Jupiter grabbed her shoulder and told her, "Run!"  
They both ran, while Sailor Venus puffed out, "Where are we running to though?"  
Sailor Jupiter had no answer.  
They ran for a longer time before Sailor Venus grabbed Sailor Jupiter's shoulder and told her weakly, "I can't run anymore. I need to take a break. We've must have been running for a half an hour, at full speed."  
Sailor Jupiter nodded silently and they both leaned against a wall.  
Nothing happened for a few minutes as they caught their breath. Sailor Jupiter finally said, "When they spot us again, I'll draw them off. You contact Sailor Moon and the others, Alright?"  
Sailor Venus shook her head and asked, "What good will you sacrificing yourself do."  
"We have no other choice," replied Sailor Jupiter as she leaned against the wall looking upwards.  
Suddenly a hole opened behind her and she fell back through the wall. Before Sailor Venus could do anything the hole closed once more. Sailor Venus shouted, "Sailor Jupiter!"  
Laughter came from the other side, but was cut off by an electrical strike from Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter then yelled, "Get out of here! Call the others!"  
"But..*" began Sailor Venus.  
"Go!" Sailor Jupiter yelled at her, before she screamed in pain. Sailor Venus ran as fast as she could. After a few moments there was only silence.  
She quickly found a what she thought might be a safe spot, and pulled out her communicator, and called Sailor Moon with it. She muttered to herself, "Come on Sailor Moon, answer!"  
The video screen blinked on and the tired and worried looking face of Sailor Moon appeared. Before Sailor Moon could say anything Sailor Venus started to cry out in a panicked voice, "An police officer in London named.. Oh I forget, Smith I guess. The Dark Kingdom captured his daughter. We tried to chase them down but they got Sailor Mercury and Sailor Chibi-Moon." She started to worry more as she heard laughter in the distance and hurried to continue, "Then they got Artemis and Diana and Sailor Jupiter. The creature is trying to find me now. I don't know how long we can hold up. Please get here soon so we can..*" She was interrupted as a crystal rising up from the ground right in front of her, catching and breaking her communicator on it's top point. The frozen form of a pained Sailor Jupiter was inside.  
Sailor Venus gasped, and quickly climbed to her feet.  
The laughter came from all around her. The crystal lowered in the ground again as the walls also lowered. She then turned in a shocked circle as she saw not two but all five youma standing around her. She cried weakly, "But we destroyed some of you."  
One of the youma laughed cruelly and said, "You don't understand do you? Well, no matter. It's time for you to sleep, forever."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Tuxedo Kamen and Luna arrived in London, by way of their magic Sailor Teleport. The looked around and Sailor Moon asked, "How are we supposed to find one person in a large city where we don't understand English that well?"  
Tuxedo Kamen pointed out, "I know some."  
"And we can check at a police station since we are supposed to look for an officer," added Sailor Mars.  
Sailor Moon had stopped paying attention though and was staring at the strange storm in the sky. "That's the storm?" she asked.  
The others nodded silently.  
"Well we better get moving. It's obvious the others are in trouble," Luna pointed out.  
They hurried a long through the streets of London. They noticed how they were mostly abandoned, only seeing an occasional car. No one but themselves, walked the streets.  
After about an hour Sailor Mars said what they were all thinking, "I think we are totally lost. Now what?"  
"Flag a police car?" offered Sailor Moon.  
"First one has to go near us," Sailor Mars reminded her.  
At that moment they saw a police car drive past an intersection down the street. Sailor Moon complained, "It might be awhile."  
The screeching of tires from the direction the police car had gone startled them. Suddenly it reappeared and turned down the street heading straight for them.  
The senshi ducked to the side, but the police car came to a quick stop right in front of them. Quickly a female officer got out and said something that the senshi didn't understand except the words, "Sailor Senshi," and they turned to Tuxedo Kamen.  
He told them in surprise, "She wants to know if we are the Sailor Senshi."  
Both senshi nodded quickly to the officer.  
A male officer got out and spoke to them, which Tuxedo Kamen translated, "I'm Officer Smith, your friends said to look out for you. They went up there to save my daughter," as the officer pointed up.  
"What is your daughter's name?" asked Sailor Mars.  
"Lisa," the officer replied, "She's a little six year old girl of African decent like me, and she has a white birthmark which your companions said it had something to do with a Shard."  
The senshi looked at each other then Sailor Moon told him, "Don't worry, we'll try our best to find your daughter. Hang in there."  
The female officer answered, "We will. Good luck."  
Sailor Pluto then made her appearance, walking in nonchalant as usual. She asked the senshi, "Are you ready then?"  
Sailor Moon nodded in reply.  
Tuxedo Kamen then ended the translation to the officers with, "Good bye and you too."  
The senshi, Tuxedo Kamen, and Luna then teleported into the center of the darkness.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Sage watched as her magically ensorcelled earth elemental positioned the crystals in the room. She decided she had all she needed to defeat the rest of the senshi so sent the other youma home. While waiting for the other senshi she decided to design a fitting memorial for Lord Agate's foes so he could fully enjoy their defeat.  
She was able to wordless command the elemental with gestures made at any angle as long as it could be seen from some kind of stone or earth in the area. Even with that ability she spoke out loud, to help think through what she wanted.  
She said aloud, "The outer senshi we have already captured will be positioned on the outside, one on either side of the line up, because they were the outer defenses." She paused for a moment then continued, "The inner represented planets will be places with in that, two per side, right next to Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. Adjacent to them shall be Sailor Pluto on one side and Sailor Chibi-Moon on the other."  
As she spoke, the earth elemental silently positioned the crystals, which trapped Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune to either end, then positioning Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter between them. Further inside the layout it positioned the frightened visage of Sailor Chibi-Moon.  
The Sage frowned as she recalled some of the other frozen prisoners, "The felines. They are not just cats but assisted the senshi. Place the white one outside beyond Sailor Neptune, and the grey kitten next to and behind Sailor Uranus. When we capture the black cat it will be placed in front of her."  
The elemental moved it's frozen charges into the appropriate positions, oblivious to what the crystals carried.  
"Now the centerpiece," pondered the Sage, "I suppose it should be Sailor Moon, and Tuxedo Kamen." She frowned and continued, "However Lord Agate dislikes even the sight of Tuxedo Kamen, so that wouldn't work. Maybe I should reposition this."  
She sat there a few moments then heard a magical silent alarm. "They have arrived," she simply stated.   
She turned to leave then paused.  
She spoke, "I think two in the middle will work, except I shall have Tuxedo Kamen discarded behind them." The Sage glanced over to the original figure frozen in crystal, different from the rest, and said, "He will be the one to take Tuxedo Kamen's position next to Sailor Moon. Someone to represent an old, and now defeated, enemy of Lord Agate. It will be Sailor Moon and Jadeite." 


	15. Chapter 14 Darkness Rising: The Last Sha...

Chapter 14 - SMG  
  
* * * * *   
  
It was total darkness in which the senshi arrived. They couldn't even make out each other in the darkness.  
"How are we supposed to fight in the dark," asked Sailor Moon, sounding very worried.  
"Calm down Sailor Moon," Sailor Mars told her, "I'll shine some light on the situation."  
Sailor Moon made a face at the poor humor in Sailor Mars's reply as Sailor Mars chanted, "Fire soul!" As she held her white gloved hands together a flame appear at the end of her extended fingers. She separated her hands, and kept the flame at the end of one finger.  
As she lifted her hand and the whole area lit up. Sailor Moon, Luna, Sailor Pluto and Tuxedo Kamen were all there. They all stood on grey rocky ground among ancient ruins. In the sky above they could see both the sun and the earth.  
Sailor Moon exclaimed, "We are on the moon!"  
With a clenched fist Tuxedo Kamen asked, "Has the Dark Kingdom already come and desecrated here?"  
Sailor Pluto glanced around then told them, "We are not even here."  
"What do you mean," asked Luna.  
"It's an illusion," replied Sailor Pluto.  
"How do you know?" inquired Tuxedo Kamen, "It looks like I remember it."  
Sailor Pluto turned towards Tuxedo Kamen and explained, "First, Sailor Mars's flame lit up the whole landscape. It should have only lit up a small area."  
Sailor Mars look at her flame self consciously, then let it go out. The scene didn't change.  
Sailor Pluto continued, "Next, if you observe the sky, at no time today would the earth and sun be at those positions from anywhere on the moon."  
Luna nodded but the rest just stood there though Sailor Moon pretended she knew it all along.  
Sailor Pluto then turned to Sailor Moon and told them, "Finally, under normal circumstances a dog from earth could not survive here."  
Sailor Moon blinked and asked, "A dog?"  
Sailor Moon proceeded then to jump about three feet into the air as she heard a loud bark behind her. She then turned around and saw a small black Scottish terrier standing right behind where she had been. It just sat there and looked at her.  
Sailor Moon asked with a confused tone, "How did he get here?"  
"I think he hitched a ride when we teleported. After we formed a circle and right before we teleported I saw something black run under your feet," Sailor Pluto told her.  
Sailor Moon knelt down and offered her hand to the dog. "Hey little dog. I won't hurt you," she told it softly. The dog sniffed her hand suspiciously then suddenly jumped up and licked her face. Sailor Moon laughed, grabbed the little dog and told it, "Stop that!"  
Sailor Mars sighed at Sailor Moon and the dog's antics. She asked, "How are we supposed to save the others with you playing with that dog?"  
Sailor Moon nodded solemnly but said, "We can't leave him here."  
Sailor Mars replied reluctantly, "I suppose not."  
Luna, who had kept quiet upon the appearance of the black terrier, finally commented, "This is going to be trouble."  
Out of no where came a chorus of laughter. A vaguely familiar voice told them, "Don't worry. We'll protect you from the vicious dog." With that, walls rose up around them, separating the group.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Tuxedo Kamen ran through the maze as fast as his legs could carry him. He needed to find Sailor Moon so he could protect her.  
He cheated the maze by vaulting over walls in the direction that Sailor Moon had been but he couldn't find her. It was as if they had been moved apart when the walls had appeared.  
He froze as he heard a pained cat cry somewhere in the maze. He knew it was Luna, and though he didn't know if Sailor Moon was with her, Luna needed help.  
He headed in the direction of the cry but soon got lost. He ran faster in desperation as a chorus of dark laughter began to fill the air.  
Then another scream came, distorted by the laughter and echoes, so he could not tell whom it was. "Sailor Moon!" he cried. Unnatural silence was his only answer.  
He called out for the others many times during the next few minutes, but received no reply.  
He jumped over another wall and almost ran into five female youma. He did fall into a pit in the floor just after them however.  
One smiled cruelly and leaned over to offer a hand out. "Ah, Tuxedo Kamen. Remember us?"  
Tuxedo Kamen ignored the hand, and leaped out to the opposite side of the pit. He replied simply, "No," as he readied his cane.  
Another pretended to be thoughtful and argued, "Sailor Mars recognized us, though, I suppose her cat did not."  
Tuxedo Kamen narrowed his eyes and demanded, "What happened to them?"  
A third replied, "Oh, they are doing much better then the last time we met Sailor Mars. See?" With that two crystals rose up from the ground as the youma moved to either side of it. In one was the frozen form of Luna, and the other held Sailor Mars. Both looked like they had been in pain when crystallized.  
Tuxedo Kamen's eyes went wide. He told them, "You are nothing but cruel, heartless creature. Let them go and let me find Sailor Moon, or you'll regret it!"  
The fourth youma laughed and told him, "Oh, you'll see Sailor Moon, a moment before you die by her hand, causing her great pain too."  
The last added, "But we are being so rude. We should show you someone you will recognize, but before we go I wanted to say one more thing."  
The forms of the youma began to melt and merge with the ground. The turned the same color as the ground as it merged to meet them. A magical aura covered it and soon Tuxedo Kamen faced the earth elemental.  
With a voice that seemed to be made up of cracking stone, the earth elemental said, "Welcome to the stone."  
With that the earth around Tuxedo Kamen rose up. He tried to jump away but the rock grabbed a hold of his foot. Before he could do any more, the earth pulled him down and swallowed him whole.   
There was only silence afterwards.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Sailor Moon walked around in relative quiet. Since the walls went up she hadn't heard from the others. She had called out their names many times but there was no response. She tried the communicator but got no response. It was as if she was in another world.  
Before with the others she was confident they'd save the day as always. Now she was all alone without Tuxedo Kamen or her friends or her confidence.  
She looked around nervously, expecting some kind of attack but nothing happened.  
The she found herself jumping in fright, as there was a loud bark behind her.  
She turned to find the black terrier, which sat happily behind her.  
Sailor Moon sighed in relief. She knelt down and petted the dog which woofed in enthusiastic response. "I'm glad it is just you and no6 some youma."  
The dog woofed in agreement.  
"I don't suppose you can use that nose of yours to find the others?" she asked, not really expecting an answer.  
The dog whimpered and lowered his head.  
"Auw, it's alright," Sailor Moon told it, then she stood up. With a determined expression she said, "Come on little one, let's find the others."  
She turned and moved on. The dog gave two barks and followed.  
  
* * * * *   
  
"So do you understand now little one?" asked what looked to be a black-haired version of Sailor Moon dressed in a tuxedo, like Tuxedo Kamen. She wore a golden mask.  
Lisa nodded slowly and replied, "I think so. You need my little mark to defeat Sailor Moon before she destroys Tuxedo, um, something?"  
The lady nodded and calmly explained, "I need the Shard of light within you to stop the cruel Sailor Moon from destroying my beloved Tuxedo Kamen."  
"But you need my permission first?" asked the little girl.  
The other nodded and replied, "Yes, it is only polite after all."  
The girl nodded quickly. "I understand," she said a little nervously.  
The female in the tuxedo smiled, and as if she sensed the girl's reluctance, offered, "I can keep us invisible and show you them, if you would like."  
Lisa smiled nervously and nodded.  
The older female told Lisa, "To show I trust you, I'll remove my mask so you know who I really am."  
With that she reached up, and removed the golden mask, giving it to Lisa. Revealed was not a sailor moon look-a-like, but human looking version of the Sage's face.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Sailor Moon traveled along, not so quietly, for what seemed like hours on end, with the Scottish terrier following after her. Every minute or so she called for one of the others, with the dog accenting it with a bark. There never was a reply.  
She finally stopped, leaned against a wall, and slide down it. The little dog trotted up to her curiously. Sailor Moon looked to the dog and lamented, "We are all alone puppy. All alone." She sighed.  
The dog whimpered in sympathy.  
Sailor Moon smiled down at him sadly and gently petted him. She asked him, "Glad you came alone now, doggy?"  
The dog started to jump up and down happily, before settling back down after a few moments.  
Sailor Moon shook her head and said, "You are one strange dog."  
It snorted in reply. Then suddenly it turned and gave a questioning whine down the hall.  
Sailor Moon got up slowly and asked, "What is it?"  
Sailor Moon got her answer as the five female youma shot up from the ground and at her. Being ready from the dog's edgy tone she dodged aside and leaped out of the way, causing the youma to miss her. She then turned and stared for a moment in surprise, recognizing them.  
The closest youma grinned and said, "You are quicker then before, and you remember us I see. Good some things don't change. Sort of like how we've defeated all your friends."  
"That's not true!" said Sailor Moon, in denial.  
Another youma spoke, "Sure it is. You'll see them soon, don't worry." With that the single youma attacked, lashing out with her strange arms.   
Sailor Moon jumped away but a moment later, another youma that had moved behind her caught her in the youma's ribbon arms. That youma said, "So much for a challenge. At least we can have a little fun." With that the youma sent energy through the limbs, shocking Sailor Moon and causing her to scream.  
The youma had not noticed the little dog however. It lept forward and somehow bit through all the ribbons at once, surprising Sailor Moon and the youmas. Sailor Moon recovered quick and told the dog, "Hurry, let's get out of here!" With that she turned and ran.  
A few moments later she looked back to see if the dog followed and too her horror a youma had angrily wrapped it in it's ribbons. The dog just looked at the youma questioningly. Sailor Moon got ready to attack the youma to free the dog but the dog's bark made her pause. It bounced up and down, barked excitedly, but seemed to not be afraid at all. The youma sneered and sent energy down the limbs to the dog. The dog lit up so brightly Sailor Moon turned away.  
Sailor Moon reluctantly looked back as the light faded and looked to where the dog had been. Too her surprise the youma's limbs had gone limp, burnt off at the end that had held the dog. The dog it self looked like a giant furball with all its hair standing straight out on end. Sailor Moon impulsively laughed for a moment until she remembered what was going on.  
The dog turned to her and whined at her, not pleased with its new hairstyle. A youma behind the dog told Sailor Moon, "We'll get you and your little dog too." With that the youma lashed out its limbs at the dog.  
Sailor Moon cried, "Look out puppy!"  
The dog spun around quickly once or twice but was blinded but had trouble seeing. The youma grabbed the dog then started sinking into the ground planning to take the dog with it.  
The dog had other ideas though, and stood its ground. The youma disappeared and tried to pull the dog too. It didn't budge. As the other youma looked on in surprise, the youma kept trying. The dog thought it was fun for a few moments then got a better idea. Incredibly the dog started running. Within moments the youma appeared out of the ground and was pulled along the floor by the small dog. After bumping into the ground a few times the youma let go. The dog then ran by the stunned Sailor Moon, paused, turned and barked at her.  
"I wonder if mom will let me keep you?" Sailor Moon asked the dog in wonder, then they both ran down the passage, leaving the youma in disarray.  
The dog gave an uncertain bark in reply.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Sailor Moon tried to regain her breath as she leaned against a wall. The little dog was beside her, resting, but there was no sign of the youma. She looked around in concern, but though she was worried, she was just too tired.  
They waited a few minutes then Sailor Moon said, "Come on boy, we have to keep moving."  
The dog wuffed quietly and followed.  
Sailor Moon ran around a few corners and down a few halls, when a passageway she was following led her to a fair sized room, the first she had seen since getting there. It was lit less well there and for a moment Sailor Moon couldn't see. Then she backed up a few steps as she saw all five youma, with their arms crossed, standing in a small group looking across the room.  
Sailor Moon glanced over to what they were looking at, and too her surprise, since she could have sworn there was nothing there before, she saw Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Mars standing there.  
Sailor Mars spun to look at Sailor Moon and shouted, "Come on leader, you came in just in time. Eliminate the youma's with your magic!"  
Tuxedo Kamen added, "Yes dearest, destroy them now!"  
Sailor Moon blinked in confusion then nodded and got ready, when she noticed the little dog turning in confusion between the two groups. After a few moments he started growling at both groups.  
Sailor Mars's face turned darker, as she told Sailor Moon, "Looks like they got to the dog too, I think you will have to kill him."  
"What?" Sailor Moon asked in surprise.  
"It's for his own good," Sailor Mars explained.  
This whole situation baffled Sailor Moon. Both Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Mars seemed to be acting strange, but maybe they were just stressed.  
"Don't worry my sweet," Tuxedo Kamen, "It will be quick for it and it is needed. After all how had the dog gotten away from the youma, if it was not one of them?"  
Sailor Moon looked down at the dog and nodded, not having thought of that.  
Right then, from the hall, ran in Sailor Pluto. Sailor Pluto shouted at Sailor Moon, "Be careful! Don't..*" As suddenly as she arrived the youma lashed out with their limbed and grabbed a hold of Sailor Pluto. Sailor Pluto fought the first attack off with her staff, not attacking with magic. The second attack grabbed her, pulled her to the youma, and muffled her.  
Sailor Moon looked on in alarm. They had caught Sailor Pluto that quick.  
Sailor Mars shouted to Sailor Moon seriously, "Hurry up and destroy them, before they get Sailor Pluto! I can't respect you anymore if you don't."  
"Prove to us you are not one of them, Sailor Moon. Get them before it's too late!" Tuxedo Kamen told her.  
Sailor Moon looked bewildered, then nodded. She looked to the dog, which started to bark louder, and towards Sailor Pluto who struggled. She reached up to her tiara, and took a deep breath. In that moment the dog went silent and Sailor Moon heard an unfamiliar young male whisper, "Illusion is reality only if you believe in it."  
Sailor Moon shook her head to clear it, bit her lip, removed her tiara, turned slightly and shouted, "Moon tiara action!" as she prepared to throw it.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Lisa looked on is scared fascination, from a hidden niche, as she saw two youma cheering on Sailor Moon, trying to get her to destroy the tuxedoed man in the crystal. Lisa looked up to the tuxedo wearing lady next to her, while she held the golden mask the lady had given her, in her hands.  
The tuxedo wearing female said, "She? The youma and the senshi are together, trying to destroy my precious Tuxedo Kamen. We really need your help before it's too late!"  
Sailor Moon put her hand to her head and materialized a glowing disk as she removed her hand. She turned and got ready, then spun to throw the disk, turning towards the crystallized man. Lisa cried, "Ok, you can have the shard! Just save him!" as she turned away, not wanting to watch.  
The female smiled evilly and said, "Thank you child." She gestured and the mask that Lisa held enlarged and trapped Lisa's hands.  
"What?" Lisa asked in fright, not understanding why she was suddenly handcuffed.  
"Don't worry little girl, this won't hurt me at all," the Sage replied, the tuxedo changing back into her normal clothing.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Sailor Moon wasn't sure of anything at the moment. First Sailor Mars and Tuxedo Kamen were acting weird, Sailor Pluto tried to warn her of something, and the youmas didn't attack. However the dog was strange too, and Sailor Mars could have been right, but the dog had saved her, and neither Sailor Mars nor Tuxedo Kamen had tried to fight the youma. Sailor Moon was very worried she was about to make a mistake but she bit her lip and chanted, "Moon tiara action" as she spun to throw the tiara. However instead of releasing it when she faced the youma, she let the momentum of the spin continue to turn her, and she threw the tiara right between Sailor Mars and Tuxedo Kamen, hoping to do nothing more then spook them.  
As she finished the spin she looked behind her and looked in surprise. The youma were gone, and instead there was a piece of rock trapping Sailor Pluto, and where the youma had been was Tuxedo Kamen, trapped in a large crystal. Inside of the room were most of the senshi, trapped in crystal, all suddenly revealed. She realized it had been the plan to trick her, then reveal her mistake when it was too late. She turned back after that moment to watch the disk, head straight for a large pile of stone where the fake Sailor Mars and Tuxedo Kamen had been. The mound seemed to try to melt into the ground but the disk reached it first. The spinning disk dug its way into and pile and struck something. The tiara then flew back to Sailor Moon, the hole it had dug revealing a now cracked crystal.  
The pile of dirt began to rise up and gather itself, the magical rainbow aura appearing around it once more. The earth around Sailor Pluto fell to the ground at the earth elemental tried to regain its strength.  
Sailor Pluto did not hesitate a moment. She readied her staff and shouted, "Dead scream," and released a purple globe with a ring towards the elemental's center. It struck the elemental, knocking it back, revealing the damaged gem that the elemental had tried to hide.  
Sailor Mooned took out her scepter then and shouted, "Moon princess halation!" and sent positive energy waves at the elemental. From the middle of the energy spiral came crescent moon shaped energy projectiles, which struck the gem one after another.   
Despite the elemental's increased power, it couldn't take it. Its gem shattered, and the whole elemental immediately fell to pieces, becoming mere dirt on the floor.  
Sailor Pluto looked at the dirt and nodded. She said, "Good work Sailor Moon."  
Sailor Moon nodded numbly in thanks, as the dog barked in encouragement. She then turned to the crystallized form of Tuxedo Kamen. She looked at it in concern and asked, "How can we free them?"  
In a dark corner the Sage appeared, glowing eerily. She said, "That doesn't matter anymore. You have lost." With that she gestured at Lisa, who was trapped next to her. A spot on one of Lisa's hands began to glow white, and then suddenly the Shard of Light shot out, breaking the golden handcuffs that trapped Lisa. The Sage hadn't expected that and was unprepared when Lisa, who had figured out who the bad guys were now, grabbed the Shard out of the air and ran towards Sailor Moon.  
"Get back here child!" shouted the Sage as she cast a crystallizing spell at Lisa. The little terrier reached Lisa first however and tackled her, causing the spell to miss.  
The dog quickly hopped off as Sailor Moon and Sailor Pluto moved between the Sage and Lisa. The Sage looked as if they were a minor annoyance and readied to cast again. She was interrupted as the Shard of Light released its stored up positive energy. As the energy came pouring out the Sage made a hasty retreated, with out the crystal. The rays of energy shot out the doorway, towards other areas of whatever place they were, then the rays engulfed each crystal is bright white light.  
  
* * * * *   
  
In London the police officer looked into the sky as streaks of light came down. Many spots where the light struck had been damaged recently by magic or in the panic to leave the city. Where that light struck, the damage was repaired, leaving the spots better then before. Other light rays came down and struck the ground, leaving behind people who had been abducted before. The officer searched frantically, but after a time he could only ask, "But where is Lisa?"  
  
* * * * *   
  
All in the room looked around in wonder as the prismatic effect of the light on the crystals as they glowed and melted away. The first and closest was Tuxedo Kamen, and for a change Sailor Moon caught him before he collapsed to the ground.  
Lisa, with the little dog at her side, approached the other crystals and one by one they melted away, freeing each senshi and feline.  
Luna ran over to Artemis and Diana, meowed happily, and ignoring that ones who didn't know who could talk were in the room, she proclaimed, "You are ok!"  
Artemis smiled weakly and nodded while Diana just nodded in cute confusion.  
The inner senshi gathered together, to make sure each other was ok, while Sailor Pluto spoke to Sailor Uranus as Sailor Neptune fussed over Sailor Neptune.  
They all didn't notice the other figure that weakly stood up.  
Lisa looked up to him, smiled and asked, "Who are you?"  
The man didn't have a chance to reply. Sailor Moon gasped, "Jadeite!"  
The blonde man in Dark Kingdom uniform narrowed his eyes and turned to Sailor Moon as the other senshi faced him.  
Sailor Mercury gasped, "I thought you were removed by Queen Beryl!"  
Jadeite smirked, "Well apparently it wasn't permanent."  
Sailor Mars told him, "Well we beat you once, we can beat you again. We've faced much worse."  
The Scottish terrier then moved from Lisa's side and towards Jadeite. However, strangely, instead of attacking, it stopped in front of him, then turned and barked towards Sailor Moon as if to tell her something.  
Sailor Moon tried to guess what the dog was thinking. She asked, "You don't want us to attack Jadeite? He caused a lot of trouble before, and we don't want him to hurt innocents again."  
The dog just shook its head.  
To a man who was weak from being frozen for years, even one as powerful and intelligent as Jadeite, this was very strange. He asked, "And why shouldn't I fight?" He paused for a moment, and tried to use some innate magic. Then he blinked in surprise. "Queen Beryl is gone, isn't she?" he asked.  
"Sailor Moon toasted her a long time ago while you were having your beauty sleep," Sailor Jupiter told him, disliking him if only from the stories Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury had told her.  
Jadeite narrowed his eyes again before saying, " Queen Metalia is also dead, and Lord Agate is here. He doesn't deserve to rule. Queen Metalia left him behind for a reason."  
Sailor Venus told Jadeite, "Well now he is hear, trying to take over, using some magic crystals," being somewhat vague.  
Jadeite knew what she spoke of and said, "The Shards then. He must have stolen them while we slept before. No wonder Queen Beryl was unable to find the Shards of Darkness." He then turned to the senshi and said, "I have a proposal. Lets team up. I have powers that you do not, and you'll need it against the Sage, Lord Agate's automation. I want to see Lord Agate destroyed. Afterwards, I shall return to the Dark Kingdom, take my rightful place and mark this area not worth the effort."  
The dog barked excitedly.  
Sailor Moon looked at the others for an answer. Sailor Neptune shook her head, unable to offer help, as Sailor Pluto said, "You may need it. We can distract Lord Agate by attacking his other outposts again, diverting resources, but you'll still need help."  
Sailor Uranus added, "But watch your back."  
Sailor Mars said, "I guess we don't have a choice."  
The others nodded slowly. "I guess we are a team then," Sailor Moon told Jadeite reluctantly.  
Jadeite replied, "Don't think I like dealing with you brats either, but sometimes you just have to do what you have to do. Together we can make it the time for Lord Agate to fall." 


	16. Chapter 15 Darkness Rising: The Last Sha...

Chapter 15 - SMG  
  
* * * * *   
  
The inner senshi, Sailor Chibi-Moon, the cats, Tuxedo Kamen, Lisa, the dog and Jadeite walked into the cavern outside of the room. The maze was gone, apparently an illusion of the now gone elemental's. They had no idea where they were however, except for Jadeite who did not bother to mention the fact.  
As they looked around, Sailor Moon walked over to Lisa, and with an older sister type attitude she said, "I think you should give us the Shard of Light. It will be safer for you that way because the monsters won't go after you then."  
Lisa shook her head quickly and says, "Nope. I'm not giving up the crystal till I get home." She then stuck out her tongue.  
Sailor Chibi-Moon laughed and encouraged Lisa, "That'll show her."  
"You are not being any help Sailor Chibi-Moon," Sailor Moon chided her.  
Sailor Chibi-Moon just grinned.  
"Well Sailor Senshi, and Lisa was it? To make it fair, I'll take the crystal, so neither one of you has it," offered Jadeite smoothly.  
All the senshi replied, "No way."  
Jadeite laughed darkly and said, "None of you trust me. Such a pity."  
The others ignored him, which Sailor Mercury typed on her computer, trying to determine the way out. She had already concluded they needed to find the spot where they arrived. She noted, "There is a lot of interference in the area, from the negative energy and the recent massive release of positive energy."  
"Maybe Jadeite is standing to close. His bad vibes are causing trouble," suggested Sailor Jupiter.  
Jadeite smirked at that, then asked, "So, do you have any of the Shards? It would be difficult to face Lord Agate without some of them."  
Sailor Mars told him, "They are somewhere safe, don't you worry."  
Jadeite smirked again and said, "I don't know why you are so worries. If I really wanted them I could figure out where you kept them."  
Sailor Mars rolled her eyes, "I'm surprised you were able to find the airport long ago."  
With a chuckle Jadeite pointed out, "I found out who you are."  
That made Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars freeze, feeling a cold wave of realization flow over them. They remembered, he really had found out who they were.  
Jadeite turned away satisfied they knew who was in charge. He then looked down to see the Scottish terrier at his feet, looking up at him, giving him a sad eyes look. "I have no time for you, dog," Jadeite told it as he tried to push it away with his foot. It didn't budge at all. Jadeite narrowed his eyes as he looked at it. Suddenly it got up and happily ran over to Sailor Moon to try to cheer her up.  
Sailor Moon looked down at the dog and tried to put on a smile as she petted it.  
"Enough of this. The Sage will be back soon. This way," Jadeite told them.  
Sailor Venus, who wasn't as affected as the others said, "Why that way? Sailor Mercury was figuring it out."  
"I lived here. Now lets go," Jadeite replied and he walked in that direction.  
Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter looked at each other, then everyone quietly followed Jadeite, some paler then others.  
The dog trailed behind, watching them all, trotting happily along.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Jadeite led them through tunnels and caverns, towards, they assumed, the exit.  
As they walked Sailor Mars took the opportunity to whisper to Sailor Moon, "A great leader as always, letting a Dark Kingdom creep lead us around."  
In a not so quiet tone Sailor Moon responded, "He seems to know where he is going. Besides the dog likes him."  
The dog, which moved constantly between Sailor Moon and Lisa, wolfed enthusiastically in agreement.  
"Now I've heard everything," Sailor Mars exclaimed, "You are getting advice from some silly little dog?"  
The dog whimpered and moved back to where Lisa walked.  
Jadeite hissed from the front of the group, "Can't you two resist arguing for just a few minutes? You'll bring them all down on us!" as his eyebrow twitched in frustration.  
The two girls fell silent, but not for long. Sailor Moon whispered to Sailor Mars, "I've seen the little guy do some amazing stuff."  
Sailor Mars rolled her eyes. "Face it, Moon," she said, "You are delusional. Next thing you'll say is you were talking to it."  
Sailor Moon hurmphed and replied, "I'd rather talk to him then you. He has much better smelling breath."  
'What?!" Sailor Mars cried in outrage.  
"Yup," Sailor Moon said smugly, "Easier on the eyes too."  
"Why you little twerp!" exclaimed Sailor Mars, "I bet he's twice as smart as you'll ever be!"  
"Oh ya?" responded Sailor Moon, annoyed, but unable to think of a better response.  
"Ya!" was Sailor Mars's almost automatic reply.  
Suddenly they both fell quiet as everyone around them sweat-dropped, except for Jadeite who growled.  
"I can not believe you squabbling children ever defeated me," Jadeite said in disgust. "I shall deal with this foolishness no longer," he continued, "You are on your own." With that he vanished.  
"Ok guys, now what?" asked Sailor Venus, as she looked at where Jadeite vanished.  
In silent response, Sailor Mercury took out her computer, and began to compute the way out once more.  
  
* * * * *   
  
The throne room was almost empty except for two figures. One was Lord Agate who held his staff in one hand and rested his face on the other, with his elbow resting upon the arm of the throne. His eyes rested upon the other figure, the Sage, who stood beside him.  
Lord Agate finally said, "So the little girl has the Shard and the trapped senshi were freed."  
The Sage nodded in agreement.  
"That means since the girl is probably with the senshi, they potentially have five Shards," noted Lord Agate.  
"Possibly," the Sage responded, "But not five of the same type."  
Lord Agate nodded, thought for a moment, then commanded, "Sage, activate program, Prophecy."  
The Sage stiffened up, losing the semblance of natural movement. As her eyes flashed red she intoned, "For the fire of Light to stay strong, it must be fanned by the cold wind of Darkness."  
As the Sage returned to normal, Lord Agate murmured, "Fanned by the wind of Darkness. What might that mean?"  
The Sage tried to respond but for a moment no sound came forth. She started over and sound kicked in and she said, "One of the Shards of Light powered up the senshi before. Perhaps they need to use the Shards of Darkness to do the same."  
Lord Agate slowly nodded and responded, "Perhaps, but if so they have no chance. There is not enough darkness in them. I don't want to take any chances though. Take as many youmas as you need and destroy them."  
The Sage nodded in respect and replied, "It will be done, Sire."  
  
* * * * *   
  
The senshi and others slowly made their way through the caverns. They had been forced to backtrack a few times, but slowly made their way closer to the exit. "You know I'm glad that creep is gone, though I would of liked to belt him for what he did to you guys," Sailor Jupiter told the others.  
Luna noted, "Yes, but we can't track him now. Suppose he went and told the others where we were? It could be a lot of trouble for us."  
"She's right. We need to be more on guard then before," added Artemis.  
Lisa finally spoke up between the others talking, "Are we almost home?"  
"Ya, how are you doing Sailor Mercury?" asked Sailor Venus as she walked over to glance over Sailor Mercury's shoulder.  
Sailor Mercury replied, "I think we are close. One or two more caverns and we should reach it."  
"Good, this place is creepy," Sailor Moon stated.  
"And we should get home, grandfather will be worried, along with Lisa's father," added Sailor Mars.  
They slowly made their way closer to the exit, and saw in the distance the opening to the last cavern.  
"Finally," Sailor Moon spoke, perhaps a bit too soon.   
As soon as she said that between them and the exit appeared ten different youmas, of different shapes and descriptions. In the middle appeared the Sage, and she asked, "Going somewhere?"  
"Uhhhhh," Sailor Moon started, as she saw the number against then. She recovered though and said, "That's right. We are getting out of here and you can't stop us!"  
The Sage shook her head and said, "You think so? And how shall you do that? Especially since," pausing for a moment for five more youmas to appear on each side of them, one of which quickly grabbed Lisa by surprise, and another grabbing Sailor Chibi-Moon, "Since we have these two little children now."  
The senshi gasped and looked at the new youmas holding the two girls. The ones who were holding Sailor Chibi-Moon were four who all looked like large dolls of different colors. The fifth, the one holding Sailor Chibi-Moon, looked like a cross between a human female and a reptile. The ones who held Lisa looked normal women in strange outfits and different weapons for hands. Sailor Moon turned back to the Sage, shaken a little by the number of foes. She yelled, "You let them go, or we will punish you!"  
The Sage shook her head and asked, "Do you think I can't feel your fear? You know very well, you have no chance. Surrender now."  
Lisa struggled, trying to get free of the ball and chain weapons that were wrapped around her arms. She shouted, "Bean them on the head, Sailor Moon!"  
The senshi desperately tried to think of a way to get the two girls free before they could get hurt, so that they could all get away. After a few moments the Sage directed, "Oh, this is not worth the hassle. Destroy them, in the name of Lord Agate."  
The 20 youmas tensed up, ready to attack, when five more youmas appeared behind the senshi. Sailor Jupiter said, "Oh great. More youmas to trash?"  
The Sage however looked puzzled. She asked, "Why are you here? Does not Lord Agate trust that I can decide how many I need to obliterate the senshi?"  
The reply was cold laughter.  
The Sage ordered, "How dare you laugh at me. Show yourself!"  
"As you wish," replied Jadeite as he faded into view. The original 20 youmas gasped at the sight of him. He told the Sage, "While I would not normally mind the destruction of the senshi, the fact is I need them. Queen Beryl was the commander of the Dark Kingdom, and I am the true heir to the throne. I am here to help remove the pretender to the throne."  
The Sage murmured in surprise, "The wind of Darkness. The Shard of Light must have released him too for some reason." She then narrowed her eyes and asked, "Do you think you can beat us with only the senshi and a paltry number of youmas?"  
Jadeite smirked and told her, "The citizens of the Dark Kingdom are not stupid. They will recognize their rightful leader."  
The Sage responded, "They already have."  
The senshi just looked between the two groups in surprise, then turned to face the Sage in reluctant support of Jadeite.  
The Sage and Jadeite both gestured at each other and said in unison, "Destroy them!" The area then broke out into chaos.  
The four doll youmas, sisters in fact, looked at each other and nodded. One told Sailor Chibi-Moon, "Duck." Sailor Chibi-Moon did as well as she could, as she was wrapped in the lizard youma's tale. The lizard youma turned to the dolls in surprise right before all four blew kisses at her, which were made of energy. She was blown back 15 feet, and lost hold of Sailor Chibi-Moon who quickly scrambled to the senshi.  
The youmas Jadeite brought ran forward and between the senshi to fight the youmas near the Sage, as the Sage and Jadeite sent energy blasts at one another.   
The senshi turned to the youma holding Lisa. Within moments, a rose, a light ray, a blast of flame, a bolt of lightning, and magic from Sailor Moon's scepter struck the youmas knocking them back. Then the Scottish terrier ran in, jumped up on the youma holding Lisa and somehow bit through the chain holding Lisa, breaking it. To give her cover and help their allies, Sailor Mercury covered the area with fog. Lisa soon joined the senshi, followed by the dog, as youma and senshi fought youma.  
Sailor Mars flamed one water-based youma to vapor. The lizard youma was destroyed by the doll youmas while the Sage's forces destroyed two of the youmas Jadeite brought with him, while his destroyed one of the Sage's.  
Jadeite sneered and told the Sage, "Surrender while you can. Lord Agate will not be on the throne for long."  
The Sage responded, "You are a fool if you think you can defeat him. No wonder you had been frozen." With that she launched three crystallizing blasts, two at the senshi and one at the doll youmas. Sailor Venus dived out of the way, while Sailor Moon fell out of the way. The doll youma was not so lucky and imprisoned.  
Jadeite launched an energy blast at the Sage, which she dodged, while the senshi went more on the offensive, Sailor Mercury freezing one solid, and Sailor Jupiter shattering it while frying another of the Sage's weapon youmas.  
The weapon youmas attacked the senshi back, one swinging her broken chains while two sword wielders moved forward. Sailor Moon ducked one of the sword swingers, and then she and Sailor Venus did simultaneous flying kicks, one into each of the sword wielders. As the youmas stumbled back Sailor Mars took the chance to set them both ablaze, and destroyed them. The chain wielder managed to wrap a chain around Sailor Mercury's torso and tried to drag her away, but surprisingly Lisa ran forward and kicked its knee. As the youma stumbled, Sailor Mercury broke free and put the youma on ice. She smiled sincerely at Lisa and said, "Thank you."  
Jadeite's troops clashed more with the Sage. He lost another of those he brought along, while the Sage froze two more of the dolls. However he and his forces destroyed 2 more of the opposing youmas.  
The senshi turned on the remaining youmas, only to notice the Sage slipping away. Without pause, Jadeite told the senshi, "Quickly catch her. We'll clean up here. Don't let her get the time to teleport!"  
The senshi nodded, and the group ran to chase the Sage.  
  
* * * * *   
  
They chased the Sage into a dead end only a few caverns away. They poured into the room and Sailor Moon pointed at the Sage and said, "You have tormented the people of London and the world to long. I am Sailor Moon!"  
The other senshi joined in saying, "We are the Sailor Senshi!"  
Tuxedo Kamen stepped out to the side and declared, "I am Tuxedo Kamen."  
Since everyone else announced themselves, Lisa piped in, "I'm just Lisa and this is a dog," gesturing to the Scottish terrier who barked in agreement.  
"And we will punish you!" finished Sailor Moon.  
The Sage turned to confront them coolly. With a gestured the opening they had come through was sealed with solid gold. She said, "Well now I know what to mark your plaques as after I defeat you." She then launched rays of golden light at the group causing them to shatter. While Sailor Moon was shaken as usual, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus launched their own attacks on the Sage. The Sage ignored Sailor Jupiter's electricity which just passed through her, side-stepped Sailor Mars's flame, but was struck in the leg by Sailor Venus's light ray, destroying the leg.  
Sailor Venus said confidently, "It's over lady, give it up!"  
The Sage shook her head, as her leg reformed to the surprise of the senshi. She then launched another attack causing the senshi to scatter.  
Sailor Mercury told Sailor Venus, "Let us combine our powers." Sailor Venus nodded, and called, "Venus love me chain!" as Sailor Mercury called off an ice attack. The chain wrapped around the Sage as the ice froze the chain in place around the Sage.  
"Feeble," the Sage responded, easily breaking through the solid ice and chain. She then called forth the crystallizing magic and tried to freeze the senshi, who barely dodged.  
"That's it!" cried Sailor Moon.  
"You are going down!" added Sailor Chibi-Moon.  
Sailor Moon shouted, "Moon spiral heart attack!"  
Sailor Chibi-Moon cried, "Pink sugar heart attack!"  
Two magical hearts appeared and shot towards the Sage. She tried to dodge but they stuck her, breaking her apart.  
Sailor Moon jumped up and down and cheered, "We beat her!"  
All looked at each other and cheered to celebrate. The dog's barking interrupted them.  
As they turned, the Sage slowly stood up, becoming whole once more, her destroyed robe replaced by a golden one made of her own material. She asked, "Do you still think you can defeat me?"  
Sailor Moon gulped, backed up, and asked, "Any idea guys?"  
Lisa quickly ran over and handed Sailor Moon her Shard of Light. She told Sailor Moon, "Can you use this to help you magic?"  
Sailor Moon looked uncertain so Luna suggested, "Hold it in front of your scepter to amplify the magic perhaps?"  
Tuxedo Kamen, who had taken a defensive position next to Sailor Moon said, "Do something, Sailor Moon. You can do it!"  
With that he threw a rose, striking the Sage's hand as she raised it to attack once more, buying Sailor Moon a few precious moments.  
Sailor Moon held her scepter, close to her but pointed at the Sage, while holding the Shard in front of it. She chanted, "Moon princess halation!" The magic poured from the scepter into the Shard, and a beam of pure white energy shot towards the Sage. The Sage held up her other hand in an attempt to ward it off, as everyone was temporarily blinded.  
As vision returned the senshi saw the Sage was still in one piece, blocking the energy with a Shard of Darkness. The Sage laughed evilly and invoked her own power. A ray of pure blackness appeared from the Shard and started pushing back the light and forced its way towards Sailor Moon.  
Sailor Jupiter told her, "You can do it Sailor Moon, I know it!"  
Sailor Mars said, "Come on Sailor Moon!"  
"Don't give up!" added Sailor Venus.  
"Concentrate on the Shard!" suggested Sailor Mercury.  
The dog approached Sailor Moon looking up at her with wide eyes, keeping silent.  
The black energy passed halfway and moved ever closer to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon cried, "I can't do it! She's too strong!"  
Tuxedo Kamen told her, "Use the love you have shown all of us!"  
Sailor Chibi-Moon said, "Believe in yourself!"  
Sailor Moon shook her head as the darkness approached. She cried, "I can't!" Then she screamed, as light flashed, blinding everyone once more. A pained howl was heard in the temporary darkness.  
Sailor Moon rubbed her eyes to clear her vision. To her surprise she was ok, though both her and the Sage's energy blasts had ceased. She gazed about the room to search for the cause, and gasped. Next to her was the little Scottish terrier, cringing on the ground in pain as a field of positive and negative energy coursed around it.  
Lisa ran over and cried, "Doggie!"  
Sailor Moon grabbed her before she could reach the dog. She said sadly, "There is nothing we can do to help it, but you'll get hurt too if you touch it. I doubt it would want it."  
Lisa looked rebellious as the Sage spoke, "Oh, you are all feeling sorry for that strange little dog. Good riddance to the menace, but I'll make you forget its pain, by making you feel your own." With that she used the Shard once more to shoot energy at Lisa and Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon fell backwards, pulling Lisa with her to get them out of the way. Lisa rolled to the side as Sailor Moon stood up and ran as the energy beam chased her.  
Tuxedo Kamen threw his cane at the Sage, striking her hand and knocking the Shard of Darkness away. The Sage smoothly caught it in the air with her other hand.  
"You only delay the..*" the Sage started but cut off in surprise. Her attention was on the dog, which had now begun to float off the ground, with the white and black energy combined into grey, flowing around it. The Sage said, "It couldn't be," as the dog started spinning head over tail in the air. Within a few moments it had blurred into the shape of a grey sphere.  
Sailor Venus gazed at it in wonder and asked, "Could it be?"  
The Sage lashed out with dark energy towards the sphere but it dodged it. Another sphere separated from the grey sphere and shot forward. As the Sage ducked it doubled back, changing into Guide, her small claws raking the Sage's back before the Sage knocked it away. Meanwhile another sphere appeared and shot at the Sage, transforming into Guardian, who leap at the Sage, knocking her over, then jumping away before the Sage could respond. The sphere split off one last sphere before it sped forward and struck the Sage's stomach, as she stood up, doubling her over. The last to separate from the original then flew forward.  
Before the Sage could react, she found herself pinned to the wall by a glowing grey spear, held by Shade.  
The Sage seemed largely unaffected by any pain. She snared, "You died!"  
Shade backed off, still weak, and agreed, "Yes, I did.."  
The Sage ignored Shade and reached for the spear. To her surprise, though it pinned her solidly to the wall, her hands passed through it.  
Guide sent telepathically to the senshi, attack with strong magic, and focus on the spear. It will channel the energy. Strike quickly!"  
The senshi nodded, and one by one they called forth their magic. Sailor Chibi-Moon began with, "Pink sugar heart attack!" and a heart of energy homed in on the spear.  
Sailor Mercury gestured as if playing a harp and called out, "Mercury aqua rhapsody!" which caused a wave of water to focus on the spear.  
"Mars flame sniper!" called Sailor Mars, firing an arrow of fire toward the weapon sticking from the Sage.  
Sailor Jupiter followed with, "Jupiter oak evolution!" spun around and launched multiple bolts of energy at the Sage.  
Sailor Venus cried, "Venus love and beauty shock!" and with a blown kiss, launched a light surrounded heart, to strike the spear.  
Different energy forms coursed around the spear, not seeming to affect the Sage. She tried to free herself from the spear despite that but she was too late.  
Sailor Moon called, "Rainbow moon heart ache!" and a giant heart struck surged towards the Sage. As it hit the spear, the spear began to vanish, letting the heart grab the energy and push it forward. It all struck the Sage at once, focusing on remnants of the spear. The Sage was obscured from sight as she was suddenly overwhelmed by the magic.  
The magic faded away, leaving the Sage standing and in one piece.  
Sailor Moon asked in concern, "That didn't work?"  
Shade slowly moved forward. He gently pushed the Sage backwards. She stiffly fell back to lean against the wall. He said, "The Sage, or rather the golem Lord Agate created and called the Sage, is now nothing but a statue of gold."  
Jadeite appeared in the air nearby and said, "And I'll make sure she doesn't come back." With that he used his telekinetic powers and broke off a large piece of stone from the wall. He launched it forward, to crash into the statue, breaking it to pieces. He then obliterated the piece with an energy blast. He then crossed his arms and told the senshi, "Sorry for not coming earlier but we had to defeat her support."  
As he said that, two youmas, one of them the last doll, broke through the golden wall, freeing the senshi from the room.  
The senshi were not sure how to respond, but Sailor Chibi-Moon stepped forward to the doll youma and said, "Thanks, for now and before."  
The youma smiled slightly and nodded.  
Sailor Chibi-Moon's eyes brightened as she thought of something. She grabbed the Shard of Light from Sailor Moon, and ran out. Some of the senshi gave chase to Sailor Chibi-Moon, wondering what she was up to, and not wanting to lose sight of her.  
Sailor Chibi-Moon ran into the cavern where the youmas had been and saw the walls had taken a lot of damage, and there were several piles of dust in the room. There were also the other three doll youmas, encased in the Sage's crystal prison. She ran forward to the crystals and touched each crystal with the Shard.  
As the two youmas, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Venus and Lisa arrived, the crystals glowed and faded away, freezing the three doll youmas. The fourth ran forward to greet the other three. She then turned to Sailor Chibi-Moon, gave a bright smile, and said, "Thank you."  
Jadeite appeared and shook his head at the youma's reaction. He was taken by surprise as Lisa slapped a Band-Aid on a cut he had gotten during battle. "What the?!" he asked.  
"You need a Band-Aid so you get better," Lisa told him with a serious face. Jadeite didn't know what to make of it, but didn't snear for once.  
The other senshi came in, Sailor Jupiter supporting Shade, followed by Guide, Guardian, and the dog turned sphere, Host.  
Shade told them, "The Sage managed to teleport the Shard of Darkness away at the last moment."  
Jadeite frowned and said, "Great."  
Sailor Venus turned to Jadeite and said, "We thought you abandoned us," then turning to Shade, she added, "And we thought you were dead."  
Jadeite shook his head and told them, "I abandoned your company. We need to cooperate to achieve our goals."  
Shade then answer to Sailor Venus, "I was.."  
Jadeite glanced at Shade then back to the senshi and said, "I shall go and get my loyal followers to rise up and throw off Lord Agate's shackles. You should be able to reach him then, as his troops are distracted. Good bye. Perhaps we will meet again." The youmas vanished, teleporting away, but Jadeite paused as Guide stared at him for a moment. He then shook his head and teleported away.  
Sailor Moon looked after him and sighed, "Even if we win, he knows who we are."  
Shade shook his head, "Guide erased his memory of that.. He will probably keep his word, and once Lord Agate is gone, return to the Dark Kingdom, never to come this way again."  
Sailor Mars nodded and said, "That is good to hear, though I still don't like helping that creep, though there is not much we can do."  
Sailor Venus walked up to Shade and asked, "You said you were dead. How did you come back to life?"  
Shade shrugged and said honestly, "I'm not sure, except I know I am not truly alive. I'm not truly dead either. I am now a real illusion, a living shadow. I am alive, but I'm not. I don't understand it but I know I am not as I was before." However he seemed to not be distressed by his statement.  
Lisa wasn't sure about all of this, but asked, "Can I go home now?"  
Shade turned to her and said, "Host, take her to her father."  
Host flew over to Lisa but paused, as she smiled and waved. She said, "Thank you, and good luck against the big meanies!"  
The senshi smiled and called out, "Bye!" in English or Japanese depending on how well they knew it.  
Host then covered her, causing her to vanish then it zoomed away.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Lisa's father paced next to the police car, waiting for word of something of Lisa. He was tired but he didn't even think of that. "Pacing is not going to do much," his partner told him as she sat on the car.  
Lisa's father sighed and said, "I know but I can't sit still. I don't know what might be happening to her."  
His partner then squinted into the sky and pointed at something. He turned to look at the grey shape descending straight at him. The next thing he knew, he was flat on the ground, with a large Scottish terrier standing on top of him, and Lisa giggling as she sat on its back. Lisa hopped off it, and the Host jumped off of him, strangely seeming smaller then a moment before.  
John sat up quickly and hugged his daughter. "Lisa!" he cried, "I'm so glad you are ok!"  
Lisa giggled and hugged back. She then explained quickly, "Yup. I got grabbed by a tuxedo-wearing lady, but she turned out to be an evil gold statue. A bunch of girls in sailor outfits came and with this dog, saved me. We fought a bunch of monsters and I kicked one in the leg. Then we fought the statue and she almost beat us but this grey dressed guy appeared, and the senshi won!"  
John blinked and said, "Ok. Well, lets get home and you can tell me it all, ok?"  
Lisa protested, "But I just did," and grinned.  
All three people turned to the dog as it suddenly whimpered. It looked up into the sky, and whimpered once more before jumping into the air, turning into a sphere, and flying away.  
Lisa's father said, "I don't know what that's about, but I hope the senshi are ok."  
  
* * * * *   
  
"It's time to confront Lord Agate I think," Sailor Jupiter declared.  
Shade inquired, "How many Shards do you have now?"  
Sailor Chibi-Moon gave the Shard of Light to Shade, as Sailor Mars said, "That one and I have four Shards of Darkness in a safe place. Lord Agate has the others."  
Shade asked, "Is the safe place with you by any chance? Time is of the essence."  
"Um, no," Sailor Mars said reluctantly.  
Shade stepped away from Sailor Jupiter and examined the Shard. After a few moments he said, "That is not good. You may need them."  
"I disagree. I think that is good," said Lord Agate through a golden ring that appeared behind Shade. In his weakened state, Shade was caught by surprise as Lord Agate yanked him through. Lord Agate told the senshi as the ring closed, "Shade will be the most powerful when the Dark Kingdom wins, and his power will be mine."  
Sailor Moon murmured, "He got Shade."  
"And the Shard," added Tuxedo Kamen.  
A moment later Guide started meowing loudly, as Guardian began to howl. Host returned and circled around, agitated.  
"What now?" asked Sailor Jupiter.  
Guardian and Guide fell quiet as Guide sent telepathically to the group, 'Lord Agate has called the Shards, even yours. They have flown to him, since you didn't have them with you, and he has them all now. He is using them, to open a path to the Shadow Realm, through Shade, to get its power. Time to overload.'  
"Overload?" asked Sailor Moon, becoming more and more worried about the situation.  
Inside of Guide and Guardian, a crystal became visible as it started to glow. Two appeared inside of Host. The senshi watched as their own shadows and shadows of things around them began to bend towards the three shadow beings.   
Host glowed brightly for a moment as a ring appeared around it, with two smaller spheres, looking like a miniature planet.  
Guide then meowed loudly, growing in size until she became a large panther, growling.  
Finally Guardian howled. Her bones bent and muscles reshaped themselves. Her front and back legs lengthened at different rates. In a few moments, Guardian stood up on two legs, looking much like a female werewolf. Grey energy flashed around her, and plate armor appeared to cover her, and in her newly formed hands appeared a sword and shield. Guardian growled and for the first time she spoke, "Come. It is time to defend this universe. Lord Agate is guilty and must be punished."  
Guide the panther said in the minds of the group, 'The final confrontation is now.' 


	17. Chapter 16 The Final Shard

Chapter 16 - SMG  
  
* * * * *   
  
Lord Agate sat and pondered the recent events, good and bad. He had created the Sage long ago after discovering that by mixing some magically enchanted trace metals with gold made it, as he called it, more sensitive to the winds of fate. He made the Sage of that metal mixture, and spent long hours forging the magic to animate the golem, and make her able to think and operate on her own, though still retaining her absolute loyalty. He was sure she was unbeatable but the senshi had stopped her attack on them, then destroyed her.  
The senshi had someone assisting them however, Jadeite. Jadeite was now being a thorn in Lord Agate's side. Jadeite had been appearing on the other planets of the system, starting revolts against Lord Agate. Mars had already fallen to the rebels, and there were still threats on all other fronts.  
Lord Agate smirked, thinking of Jadeite and how pointless Jadeite's efforts where. Lord Agate now had all the Shards. He had cast homing spells on the Dark Shards in case his subjects ever rebelled against him. He had not expected the senshi to get them. Fortunately they had foolishly left the Shards unguarded and he was able to active the spell without trouble. He now had both sets of Shards. All the Shards of the same type were connected at one end forming a five-point star.  
He then gazed at the only other being in the room, who was positioned 20 feet away. The one flanked on both sides by the Shard Stars, their magic flowing through him. He was physically and magically bound by his arms and feet into position, and he was being used as focus for a gateway to the Plane of Shadow. Lord Agate thought for a moment if it was wise to use Shade like that but he shook his head. The Plane held a strange and powerful kind of energy that he was trying to harness. If he succeeded he would become the most powerful being in this dimension. It was worth the risks.  
He chuckled to himself lightly. The senshi were now coming to get him, but he wasn't afraid. If he had not figured how to transform the power of the Plane of Shadows towards his own ends, he'd just use the Shard Stars to destroy them. Then he'd have plenty of time to undo all the harm they had done, thus making their sacrifice pointless. He found that very amusing and satisfying.  
He didn't notice that the nexus surrounding Shade had black cracks forming from its corners.  
  
* * * * *   
  
"Um, what is going on?" asked Sailor Moon, gazing at the three shadows.  
"This dimension is endangered as are others. We must strike at and remove the head from foolish beast, which runs towards its own and this dimension's destruction," replied Guardian from beneath the layers of metal she wore.  
Sailor Mercury said, "I presume you meant Lord Agate. However I think Sailor Moon was probably referring to the, overload I think you called it."  
Guide responded in her normal way, 'Each of us has a shadow crystal within us, though Host has two, and we draw our powers to work our magic and even exist. Though it is risky to us, we can overload them, drawing more power then usual, but it makes us more vulnerable to permanent destruction. In this case I believe it's necessary. However we can not keep this up for long, so we better go. Follow me.' With that Guide turned and ran towards one of the exits of the cavern the senshi were in.  
The senshi glanced at each other and followed.  
The group turned through different, caverns, and their changes in direction seemed random to most of them. They saw no one as they ran, and while Sailor Moon didn't notice, just happy to have no trouble, Guardian, Sailor Jupiter and Tuxedo Kamen noticed.  
"I don't like this. We should have to fight for every inch here, especially after we destroyed the Sage. I wouldn't think Lord Agate would give us a chance," Sailor Jupiter pointed out.  
Sailor Moon explained it away with, "Oh he's probably worrying about Jadeite and forgot about us. Now we can sneak in!"  
"And what reality are you in?" asked Sailor Mars.  
"Hey, you guys are just too worried for your own good," Sailor Moon replied.  
Guardian made a, 'Be quiet,' gesture, as she moved strangely silently in the heavy plate armor. The others fell quiet and followed.  
After a few minutes, they turned a corner and suddenly found themselves heading towards a huge cavern. In the middle of the cavern was some kind of strange and foreboding castle. Some kind of strange liquid surrounded the castle, and its drawbridge was up. "How are we supposed to get into that?" asked Sailor Venus.  
Tuxedo Kamen pointed towards small window ledges near the drawbridge and suggested, "Seems to be more for looks then protection. We can jump up onto the window ledges, then the ledge above the drawbridge then over."  
Sailor Moon smiled and nodded to Tuxedo Kamen then said, "Ok, let's do it!"  
"Right!" replied the others.  
The six senshi, cats and Tuxedo Kamen jumped from ledge to ledge, then over the castle wall. Guardian, Guide simply changed back to spheres, and along with guide, then flew over the wall to the other side.  
As they landed, the senshi looked on in shock. The had found themselves in a courtyard filled with youmas staring back at them, and no easy way out.  
Guardian was not intimidated as she changed back to her armored warrior form, this time wielding a mace. She told the senshi, "Follow us and conserve your power. You'll need it."  
"But..*" started Sailor Venus as she looked around. She couldn't see how they'd be able to get through here without all of them using there powers, but she and the other senshi had to rush forward to keep with the shadows.  
The youmas moved forward to meet Guardian, Guide and Host. Guardian bashed her way forward, slashing at any youmas in range, instantly cutting them apart. She began to cut a path through the mob of youmas.  
One youma decided to not bother swinging but instead tackle Guardian, but Guide instantly stunned it with a psychic attack and then pounced on it knocking it out.  
Youmas then began launching magical attacks on the group as the three shadows formed a protected wedge. Host intercepted these, their magic being captured by its ring and after the magical energy ran around its ring it was released after it was turned in direction to strike other youmas. As other youmas ran forward, Host captured them in its circling moons then launched them flying back at their fellow youmas.  
As the senshi watched in awe the three shadows made their way forward, as Guardian bashed through the mass of youmas, opening them a path, while Guide and Host protected her back. The senshi followed along but except for the carefully placed rose of Tuxedo Kamen's the senshi had little trouble, as they made it to the other side of the courtyard and another set of double doors.  
Guide and Host moved to the other side of the group to protect them. Guardian then moved forward and her mace began to glow brightly, turning back into a sword. She then took several, hard to see, lightning-quick slashes at the. After only a few moments she stopped and part of the door fell away, enough for the others to duck through as the shadow creations of Shade guarded away. The crystals within them began to pulse as they continued to try to maintain their power levels.  
"Ok, we have to get through these halls then we'll reach the throne room. They are there," Guardian told them. She seemed to be a little less energetic, and the armor seemed to weigh a little heavier on her.  
Sailor Moon replied, "Right. This time we are leading though. You are getting weak."  
Guardian gave no reply but Guide simply said mentally, 'Right.'  
Sailor Venus looked back through the ruined door and remarked in surprise, "You took so many out and I don't think you killed one of them. Oh well."  
The group quickly moved down the hall. Occasionally they spotted a youma, but quickly dealt with them. After a time they reached the entry hall, which was guarded by a bunch of youmas. As the group approached, ready to fight their way to Lord Agate, a larger group of youmas came up from behind them, trapping them.  
Tuxedo Kamen looked at both groups and said, "This can't be a good sign." Guardian just looked at him for a moment as her only response then turned her attention to the youmas coming from behind.  
The senshi let loose their magical attacks on the youmas near the door making them back off. Sailor Chibi-Moon pointed and said, "Look, the door is open a little!"  
Guide sent a mental message to the group, 'We'll watch your backs. Go through the door and close it. Then you'll only have Lord Agate left.'  
Sailor Mercury shouted, "Shabon spray!" and covered the area in a thick fog.   
As the youmas became disoriented, the cats and the senshi went through one by one until only Tuxedo Kamen remained, on the other side of the door but still looking towards where the shadows creations were. He shouted, "Come on, we are..*" but he we startled as the door closed on its own, pushing him into the room with the others.  
The room Guardian, Guide and Host were in fell silent as the youmas backed off. The three moved to the door but found it not only physically, but magically blocked them. They moved away and then faded into the shadows of the room, leaving only youmas in it as the fog cleared.  
  
* * * * *   
  
A large boom echoed through the chamber as the door closed. Then silence.  
The senshi looked around the room but one end was hidden in darkness. Tuxedo Kamen announced after trying the door, "There is no turning back."  
"You are quite right, Tuxedo Kamen. Welcome, and prepare for your doom," came Lord Agate's voice from the dark area of the room. Golden lights lit up at the other end, and they lit up Lord Agate who sat on his throne, and held his dark crystal staff. To the side was a nexus, with Shade hanging in the middle. To either side of him were the two Shard Stars, their energy passing through them.  
"Hey, you creep, let him go!" shouted Sailor Venus.  
Sailor Moon pointed at him, "We are here to right wrong and to fight for justice. End your wicked ways now!"  
Lord Agate looked at the glowing crystal on his staff, and he didn't even seem to pay attention. After a moment he turned to the senshi and asked, "Are you finished?"  
Sailor Jupiter responded, "Just wait till we finish with you! You will never know what hit you."  
Lord Agate stood up from his throne and said, "Oh yes, I'm sure," clearly unimpressed. He then told them, "Anyhow first some unfinished business." With that he tapped the end of his staff onto the ground. At the same moment, a magical bolt shot from his staff, one from his free hand and a third from his eyes, all headed towards Tuxedo Kamen.   
Tuxedo Kamen tried to jump away, but the bolts homed into him. One by one they struck him sending him flying into the large doors. "Tuxedo Kamen!" screamed Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon as they both ran to him.  
Lord Agate proceeded to launch three more bolts. They dodged around Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon to reach Tuxedo Kamen first, and they all struck him. Sailor Chibi-Moon turned to Lord Agate and cried, "You big jerk! Leave him alone!" As Sailor Moon reached Tuxedo Kamen. The other senshi formed a wall between Tuxedo Kamen and Lord Agate.  
Lord Agate shook his head and said, "I was willing to let you live, in slavery, after I have slayed Queen Beryl's lover, but you foolishly get in the way."  
Sailor Moon responded, "He never loved her, he was under mind control!"  
Lord Agate shrugged, "She wanted him. That is enough reason to destroy him. Now I will destroy you all."  
"We will defend those we care about no matter what you try!" shouted Sailor Moon as she took out her scepter.  
"Whatever you say. First I'll deal with him," Lord Agate responded. He then removed his crown and threw it at Tuxedo Kamen much like Sailor Moon would throw her tiara. The crown sailed over the wall of senshi as Sailor Chibi-Moon tugged Tuxedo Kamen, and tried to pull him out of the way. Sailor Moon stood right in front of him, and jumped into the way of the crown. She was suddenly trapped within a large dark ring covered in thorns. "Foolish girl," Lord Agate said as he gestured and dark energy flowed around the ring.  
Sailor Moon screamed in pain.  
Lord Agate smirked while Sailor Mars shouted as she readied her flame, "Release her or eat fire!"  
"No," replied Lord Agate, sending more energy through the ring.  
The ring fell to the ground around Sailor Moon.  
"What?" asked Lord Agate in surprise. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the severely injured Tuxedo Kamen, who leaned against the doors, another rose in his hand. "How are you even conscious?" he asked.  
"I will always protect Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Kamen replied weakly.  
Lord Agate nodded and said, "I see." With that he pointed his staff towards Tuxedo Kamen and launched a bright golden bolt of energy at him, smiling confidently.  
"Rainbow moon heart ache!" comes Sailor Moon's response, blocking Lord Agate's magic with power of her own.  
Lord Agate ended his attack and silence fell for a moment, except the occasional crackle of energy from around Shade. Lord Agate waited, still confidant.  
The senshi took the chance to go on the offensive. Sailor Mercury said, "Now might be our chance." The others nodded and she started, "Mercury aqua rhapsody!" and played a harp made of water.  
"Right, let's finish this!" said Sailor Mars before she chanted, "Mars flame sniper!" and fired a bow of flame.  
"I'm going to give him the shock of his existence," Sailor Jupiter said. " Jupiter oak evolution!" she then said, spinning around.  
Sailor Venus added, "He can kiss his evil plans good bye." She then blew him a kiss and shouted, "Venus love and beauty shock!"  
"I'll teach you to hurt my friends! I am Sailor Moon and I will punish you!" Sailor Moon finished with, and added her own attack call, "Rainbow moon heart ache!"  
Water, fire, light, electricity and magic shot from the senshi in a combined attack towards Lord Agate. Lord Agate smirked and began to spin his staff rapidly creating a golden shield in front of him before the energy struck. It was a powerful force however, and while the shield blocked it, to his surprise Lord Agate was pushed back.  
"You are much stronger then all records," murmured Lord Agate.  
"It's not too late to give up," Sailor Venus told him.  
Lord Agate walked to over where Shade was and replied, "Give up? How amusing." He gestured and the energy from the Shard Stars stopped coursing through Shade. Shade's existence fluctuated for a moment but he solidified, still trapped and unconscious. He eyed the black cracks that seemed to branch off from the corners of the nexus and tapped his staff to one. The staff vanished. Lord Agate murmured, "Curious. That could be useful to harness." He then removed the two Shard Stars and turned to the senshi and asked, "Now are you prepared for oblivion?"  
In the shadows another figure watched. She did not really need to be there but she wanted to see things to the end, and knew she could help. Dreamerie focused on the semi-conscious Shade and whispered in a dream, 'Come forth Draconian Shadow. Come forth and gather your Master of Shadows.' Her message sent, she settled back, hidden from mortal eyes, to watch.  
Three figures appeared between Lord Agate and the senshi. One was a giant shadowy panther, another a were-wolf like humanoid in plate mail, and the third was what looked like a miniature grey planet. Guide, Guardian and Host had arrived.  
Lord Agate frown and shot energy from both Shard Stars. Senshi and shadows dodged with only Guardian standing her ground. She reflected the energy with her shield but got pushed back as the energy poured at her.  
Guide moved to the side and looked at Shade for a moment then paused at another message. She nodded and then telepathically told the senshi 'You have a great challenge in front of you but do not give up. Believe in each other and you shall win. Just wait for your chance. Farewell.'  
As the senshi watched, Guardian stepped aside from the energy blast and all three shadow creations moved forward. Guardian charged with a sword, while Host flew forward, ready to crash into Lord Agate. Lord Agate shot energy from both shards, pure black from the Dark Shard Star, and grey from the Light Shard Star as he mixed his negative energy with it.  
Sailor Moon took the distraction to ready her scepter once more. However Lord Agate noticed and shot energy towards her. Before Lord Agate could get much energy off though, Guide jumped at him slashing with her claws, knocking the Shard Star of Light away for a moment and ending the attack. Sailor Moon got hit by the dark energy but quickly got up again, determined to win. What she saw next caused her to lose some of her determination.  
Lord Agate snarled and said, "How DARE you damage me. You too can be destroyed." With that he leveled the Dark Shard Star at Guide and blasted her. She flew through the air and struck a wall as the crystal inside of her glowed from the increased strain. Lord Agate did not let up however and continued pumping dark energy at her, pinning her to the wall, feet dangling above the floor. Guide roared in pain, but after a moment the crystal inside absorbed too much negative energy and went dark. Lord Agate let up the energy as Guide faded away leaving a darkened shadow crystal in her place. The crystal, which was the main source of Guide's existence, fell to the floor and shattered, destroying her.  
Lord Agate smiled and said, "One down." Guardian and Host immediately retreated, so Lord Agate turned to the senshi. "That was most impressive," he said. He calmly walked towards where the Shard Star of Light floated alone.  
A reptilian roar interrupted Lord Agate's line of thought. Everyone turned towards Shade and the nexus. Before their eyes two spheres flew to and joined with him, which grey motes of light faded in near him and flowed into him. As the lights faded the roar happened once again. Lord Agate snared as he saw through the nexus, in the distance a large shape approaching. He quickly grabbed the second Shard Star and used them both around Shade to try to destroy whatever approached behind him. The creature ignored it.  
It roared once more and Luna and Artemis, hidden near the door, murmured together, "Paradox," as Diana looked on.  
True enough it was Paradox. Lord Agate recognized it too and tried to destroy it as he asked rhetorically, "Paradox and Shade are one. How can this be?" Paradox flew forward through the shadows and opened its mouth wide. The open mouth grew wider then the nexus but suddenly somehow it was through. It closed its mouth over Shade then faded away. The nexus remained a moment longer before it collapsed.  
"Did Paradox eat Shade?" asked a concerned Sailor Mars.  
"It sure did look like it but I thought Paradox was gone," Sailor Venus replied.  
Lord Agate slowly turned back to the senshi and told them, "No matter. You are still doomed." With that he let loose with energy from both Shard Stars at the senshi. They were forced to scramble, barely keeping ahead of the blasts, as they ducked and dodged.  
Lord Agate then paused in his attack and asked smugly, "You started a minor revolt, which flushes out traitors to me, and I shall crush. You destroyed the Sage, whom I can recreate. You stole the Dark Shards from my worthless followers, and I have them all now. What do you have to show for yourselves?"  
The others slowly got to their feet as Sailor Moon looked at him and declared, "We still have our friendship, the love in our hearts and the courage to face evil like you!"  
"I am impressed," Lord Agate said dryly, "That is very useful." He readied to attack once more.  
Sailor Moon took a deep breath and waved a hand in front of her locket. It opened to reveal the ginzuishou crystal. She cupped her hands and it moved between them.  
"Going to use your weak crystal on me? There is a reason the Shard Stars were separated. With their power you have no chance," Lord Agate proclaimed. He then used each hand to let loose a blast from each Star.  
Sailor Moon opened her heart and readied to use the crystal to block the attack.  
Unfortunately for Sailor Moon the attack didn't head at her. Lord Agate sent both energy blasts straight at the injured Tuxedo Kamen. Tuxedo Kamen opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out as the energy hit him.  
"You obsessed creep! Leave him alone!" Sailor Chibi-Moon cried before she threw herself in the way of the energy stream.  
Lord Agate's laugh started to echo eerily through the chamber as he continued the attack.  
Sailor Moon, without another thought, moved between Lord Agate and Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Chibi-Moon. She called forth the power of the stone to deflect the energy attacks with a positive energy shield. However a strange thing happened. While the shield blocked the negative energy, the grey energy from the Light Shard Star was not blocked and knocked Sailor Moon back.  
Lord Agate stopped for a moment, impressed by his own power. "Your crystal is worthless," Lord Agate told Sailor Moon.  
Sailor Moon got back up from the ground, looked at the ginzuishou and murmured, "It didn't block it." She shook her head and stood up defiantly and declared, "I will defend my friends to the end."  
'Even so there should be a balanced chance,' came Shade's voice, telepathically to everyone.  
Lord Agate looked around and asked, "What is this? Show yourself traitor."  
A lone Shard fell from above, not Light or Dark, but Grey.  
"The strange Shard that Shade possessed?" asked Sailor Mercury, with her visor down, analyzing it.  
"A eleventh Shard? You can't fool me Grey One," declared Lord Agate. He proceeded to turn the Shard Stars' power onto the Grey Shard to destroy it.  
As the energy streams struck the shard in unison, both streams suddenly went grey as both Stars were pulled from Lord Agate's control. Lord Agate instantly tried to use his magic to call them back. They slowed down but did not stop. They reached the shard and went to either side of it, and it in turn passed their power towards each other. Soon the Dark Shard Star was being enveloped in the Light Shard Star's positive energy and vise versa.  
Lord Agate saw the energy and teleported forward to stop the Shards from possible destroying one another. He magically created a scimitar of gold, lifted it above his head and empowering it with his magic, he sliced down at the Grey Shard shouting, "You shall not deny my power, Shade!" He then cut the magically created Grey Shard in two equal pieces.  
The two pieces fell to the ground. The two Stars just floated there, and became dormant. Shade appeared on the other side just fading into view, looking at the broken Shard.  
"I am continually impressed by you," said Lord Agate as he smirked and reached for the Stars.  
"I am sure.." Shade responded as both half Shards suddenly let loose with the rest of their stored energy at each Star. Shade then thrust his hand forward creating a cone of force, which struck both Shard Stars. Each Star Shard burst apart into its five Shard components.  
Lord Agate snarled and let loose a magical blast of his own making at Shade. Since Shade was still weak he was unable to stop it and was knocked to the ground. Lord Agate then turned in the direction the Dark Shards had fallen, and raised a hand. The Shards of Darkness one by one flew to his hand and using his dark power he reformed them into the Shard Star of Darkness, and murmured, "As I said, I am very impressed, which what you achieved." He then turned to the more difficult task of calling the Shards of Light to him.  
To his displeasure, he saw Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Chibi-Moon each held one of the Shards of Light. "Looking for something?" Sailor Jupiter asked him as she smiled grimly.  
"Oh, are you going to use those against me? You don't even know how," pointed out Lord Agate.  
Sailor Mars responded, "If someone as dumb as you figured it out, it can't be that hard."  
Lord Agate just shook his head, then attacked with the Dark Star. Energy lanced out at each of the Shard carrying senshi. The held the Shards in front of them, trying to will them to life, but they did nothing as the energy hit them. Despite all Tuxedo Kamen's injuries he reached forward to protect Sailor Chibi-Moon, in the process becoming even more hurt.  
"I must defend my friends," said Sailor Moon as she stood up and concentrated on her ginzuishou crystal, "I must defend my world." A glow began to envelop her as a white dome covered her. She then stood and walked towards Lord Agate to block his attack on her friends.  
Lord Agate frowned and said, "I know my mistake now. I should of destroyed you before, long ago. Now your friends will see your death." Then, no longer distracted by multiple Shard Stars and working with one truly suited to his disposition, he unleashed the full power at Sailor Moon.  
Sailor Moon cried out and gritted her teeth as the energy hit her shield and started pushing her back.  
"Pathetic. You don't know how to use the Shards are your crystal is too weak. This is the end Sailor Moon, I shall avenge Queen Beryl's death!" Lord Agate shouted.  
Sailor Moon lost her concentration for a moment as she though, didn't he hate Queen Beryl? She quickly regained her concentration as Lord Agate he added his own magic to the Shard. She was pushed further back and forced to one knee as she gritted her teeth, and dark energy started to get through to her.  
Sailor Venus closed her eyes, sat where she had been knocked down to and murmured, "Come on Sailor Moon. You haven't let us down yet. You are a great person with a great heart. I believe in you." The Shard of Light clutched in her hand started to glow yellow.  
The rest also closed their eyes and concentrated. Sailor Jupiter quietly said, "We've beat all the others, only one more to go, and we can stop fighting. I know you can do it. I believe in you." Her Shard began to glow with a greenish tint.  
Sailor Mercury whispered, "You have stood by all our sides in good times and bad. You may not try your best in school but you always try your best for us. I believe in you." Her Shard of Light also began to glow, this time blue.  
"You may be a cry baby, lazy and a klutz but you always come through when we need it. We may get into fights a lot but you are the best friend I could have, even if you talk to dogs. I believe in you," Sailor Mars quietly said and her Shard glowing red.  
Sailor Chibi-Moon said, "You may be bossy and you don't treat Mamo-chan good enough but I know your heart is in the right place even if your brain isn't. I believe in you." As Tuxedo Kamen gently let her go and slowly stood up, the Shard she held began to glow pink.  
Tuxedo Kamen made his way to one side of Sailor Moon to support her, while Shade rose and moved forward and stood on the other side, though a bit further away. Luna, Artemis and Diana ran forward to stand behind Sailor Moon as the other senshi rose to stand behind her with the felines.  
Lord Agate snarled as the positive energy started to push his power back. He then triggered his secret power source. The throne far behind his suddenly began to glow from awakened stored power. The energy shot forward and into Lord Agate giving him a golden glow, that the senshi might consider beautiful if the power wasn't to be used to try to destroy them. "I am prepared for everything. Die!" A globe of dark energy expanded from Lord Agate to meet the energy from Sailor Moon and push it back.  
The energy being released in the room started the walls crumbling and rocks from the ceiling began to fall, only to be disintegrated from the energy which began to distort the very air.  
"He's too..*" Sailor Moon tried to get out but couldn't finish as she had no energy to spare.  
"We believe in you, Sailor Moon!" the senshi declared.  
At the same time Tuxedo Kamen, transformed into Prince Endymion and said, "We all believe in you, Sailor Moon."  
Shade stepped further from Sailor Moon, uncomfortable near so much aligned energy but said, "Reality is all perception. What is believed to be real, becomes real." As he began to say that the Shards began to glow more brightly. They flew from the senshi's hands and using the ginzuishou as the middle, they reformed a star around it. Sailor Moon magically changed into the Moon Princess.  
As Lord Agate sent as much power as he could through the Dark Shard Star, Princess Serenity concentrated on her new Star of Light, using her crystal as the focus. "It can't be!" shouted Lord Agate in denial as the positive energy around the Moon Princess began to expand.  
Lord Agate fought it as much as he could, but his hate and anger was not strong enough to hold back her love and hope. As the positive energy overwhelmed the Shard Star of Darkness and approached him, Lord Agate screamed out, "Beryl!" Then he was no more.  
As the energy in the room faded the ginzuishou separated from the Shard Star of Light and landed in Princess Serenity's hands. The two Shard Stars floated in the room, silent once more. Princess Serenity turned to her friends and smiled. She quietly whispered, "We won." 


	18. Conclusion The End of the Beginning

Conclusion - SMG  
  
* * * * *   
  
Rei, Usagi, Ami, Minako and Makoto sat by a small table in a room in the Shrine, while the three cats lounged in the corner and Shen leaned against the wall. Mamoru was busy taking Chibi-Usa to the zoo, so was not around. In another corner of the room was a simple locked box, which held both Shard Stars.  
Usagi leaned back and stretched with a smile. She announced, "I'm glad we can relax once more. The Dark Kingdom is finally toast."  
From the corner Luna corrected, "Jadeite is still around, and his youmas."  
Makoto punched her fist into the palm of her other hand and said, "If he returns we'll send him to talk to Queen Beryl and Lord Agate."  
Ami frowns slightly and asked, "But what if he does return. Do you think he will Shen-san?"  
Shen shook his head and replied, "There were a lot of battles. He won but he'll have a hard enough time reforming the Dark Kingdom to be able to control one planet.. nevermind a force to take over other places. Besides I think he learned his lesson."  
"Well that is a relief. The mention of Queen Beryl reminds me of a question though. Why did Lord Agate call her name at the end?" asked Minako, frowning in thought.  
"Well.. in parallel dimensions.. he claimed to love her," replied Shen. The others stared at him in surprise. He continued, "In other dimensions he confessed his love for her right before she left. She rejected him, he lashed out in anger, and she destroyed him. In this dimension he got sick before she left so said nothing I suppose.. but instead displayed his anger later against her and anything related."  
Minako started chuckling and asked, "This was all because he got sick?"  
Shen nodded in reply.  
Rei thought for a moment then said, "That would explain why he was so obsessed with hurting Mamoru-san. Jealousy."  
Shen nodded and pointed out, "If he concentrated on you more instead of him, Lord Agate might have won.. but he let his jealousy get the best of him."  
Usagi crossed her arms and made a face. She muttered, "He still shouldn't of hurt my Mamo-chan."  
Makoto turned to Shen and asked, "So you going to be able to reform Guide? I know she seemed destroyed a few times, like the other two. And how do you know about what happened in other dimensions?"  
Shen frown and was silent for a moment then said, "Guide is gone. Her crystal was destroyed." He paused for a moment then continued, "I know about other dimensions though, because I seemed to have inherited some of the magic that I helped imbue in her. Along with telepathy I seem to be able to contact something else, though it is hard to explain what it is.. I don't know really."  
Rei stood up and walked over to Shen. She asked him, "What happened to you before, in the park? How did you come back."  
"I used a power that consumed and destroyed me. Basically I died," Shade replied, not changing his expression from before. He said, "I found myself aware again one of the times Usagi talked to Host in his dog form.. but I was passing in and out of awareness for much of the time. When I had enough energy I returned. As for what I returned as.. your guess might be as good as mine. I'm not the same as I was before."  
Minako stood up and walks over to Rei. She asked Shen, "What do you mean?"  
Shen sighed and shook his head, "Don't worry about it. Besides it is time for me to go."  
Minako and Rei nodded and went to sit back down. Usagi also nodded and smiled, "So will you be around tomorrow then? We still need to help you lighten up."  
Shen shook his head, "No, I mean leave here."  
From the corner Diana meowed sleepily and asked, "From Tokyo?"  
"From this dimension," replied Shen.  
"But, um, will you be back?" asked Minako as she looked concerned.  
Shen lowered his head and shook it. He replied, "I don't know but I doubt it."  
Usagi asked him, "Won't you get lonely?"  
Shen shrugged, "Maybe.. However it is better then the alternative."  
Makoto asked, "What is worse then being alone?"  
"Having to betray those I may come to care about. If someone sides with good or sides with evil, I may be on their side some time, but at other times I may have to switch. Unfortunately it seems everyone is inclined towards one side or the other," Shen responded.  
"You don't have to side against good," Artemis argued.  
"If I don't someone else, or many others may suffer in my place.. either doing what I was supposed to.. or in the collapse of their universe. I can't afford either," Shen told him.  
Minako nodded, smiled at him and said, "Well I wish you luck in somehow keeping loneliness away. Be careful."  
Shen smiled and nodded, "All of you be careful too."  
"Oh, we will, well except maybe Usagi," Rei replied.  
"Hey, I take perfectly good care of myself," Usagi said.  
"Then how come the only time you are not tripping on invisible cracks is when you are not on your feet?" asked Rei.  
"Ooooo," Usagi grumbled, "I can walk fine, thank you."  
Rei snorted, "Yah, right."  
Usagi crossed her arms and hurmphed.  
Rei's grandfather's voice came from the hall and asked, "You two aren't fighting again are you?"  
The girls looked towards the door as Rei said, "Don't worry about us, we are fine. No fights here."  
Rei's grandfather hurmphed much like Usagi and walked away.  
Rei sighed and said, "I wish he didn't snoop so much."  
"Where did Shen go?" asked Ami as she looked around the room.  
The others glanced around, but didn't see him.  
Artemis however noticed something. "Guys, you better look at this," he said as he stood by the now unlocked and opened box.  
Makoto walked over, looked in and sighed, "He took the Shard Stars, didn't he."  
The others sat down and sighed.  
Dreamerie watched from the corner of the room as she had since they arrived, hidden in daydreams. Satisfied that the extreme powers of the Shard Stars were in proper care, she too left.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Usagi walked with Mamoru in the park, clinging to his arm and smiling. They walked for a time quietly, just enjoying the peace.  
After a time however, Mamoru inquired, "How are the others holding up after Shade vanished with the Shards?"  
Usagi looked up at him and told him, "They aren't happy but are ok with it."  
"How about you then?" he pressed.  
"Well, Ami thought he probably took them because he didn't want the side of good to have too much power. Minako agreed and said this way he wouldn't be forced to fight us, which he didn't want to do. I guess if this didn't happen in other places, we should be ok without them too," Usagi replied.  
Mamoru smiled and nodded at Usagi. He pondered how mature the girl he had fallen for long ago had become.  
"Still he could have warned us," she said as she ignored the fact they would have tried to stop him.  
Mamoru just shook his head. He then paused and mentioned, "He actually called me up shortly after that on the phone."  
Usagi looked at his and asked, "What did he say?"  
Mamoru looked back at her and replied, "To tell you he was sorry."  
Usagi nodded and leaned against Mamoru as they walked. It would have been nice to have the Shards, but it was ok that they didn't. She still had Mamoru and had her friends. That was what was truly important.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Amid fog made of shadows, Shade stood in front of his tower, looking up at it, as both Shard Stars floated near his left hand. He looked around at the strange place where he was, where shadows were everywhere, and there was no ground. He shook his head slowly and murmured, "Welcome to my new home.." He then walked into the tower entrance, alone.  
A few moments later a grey orb, and a wolf made of shadows appeared. The wolf scratched on the door, which opened and let them both in, before closing once more.  
Others were also there, and watched in the distance, curious of what would become of Shade, the Grey One, the Master of Shadows. 


End file.
